Young Justice: The Sword of Rao
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: Follows two months after "Endgame". Superman accepts Superboy as his son, who also finally gets to have a mother in his life. Once General Zod arrives, Conner's training with Clark is put to the test. Eventual SuperMartian. Very 'Man of Steel-ish'. OC's included. Lemons as well. Some DCEU-esk story telling (sorry).
1. A message from the Author

_**There will lemons as the premise says. If you are not comfortable with them, you can skip them if you like.**_

 _ **Read at your own risk...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Krypton**_ _**before its destruction (1982)**_

Killing Jor-El wasn't easy, but for Zod, he felt that he had no choice. For him, it was his friend who turned against him. Now here he was, in cuffs alongside his trusted allies, waiting for their sentence. High Eminence Lor-Em then spoke.

"General Zod, for the crimes of murder and high treason, the council has sentenced you and your fellow insurgents to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning.", he said with a blank face, as if this trial meant nothing to him. "Do you have any last words?"

Zod was furious, everyone could tell, "You won't kill us yourselves!", he proceeded to move forward to face Lor-Em, two guards quickly reprimanded him. "You wouldn't sully your hands, but you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!"

He then spat at him, the council looked at him in silent disgust, "Jor-El was right! You're a pack of fools, every last one of you!" The fallen General looked at Lara Lor-Van, wife of the late Kryptonian scientist.

"And YOU. You believe your son is safe?" He had a vicious but small smile on his face as he shook his head lightly. "I will find him! I will reclaim what you have taken from us!" The guards put him back in his place, as Lara looked back at him, keeping a strong face.

"I will find him... I WILL find him Lara... I WILL FIND HIM!" Zod shouted one last time before he and his cohorts were covered in ice and were brought up to the Black Zero and into the Phantom Zone.

 _ **Krypton (post-destruction)**_

Zod fell face first after awakening from his cryo stasis. He didn't expect this to happen. _How is this possible?_ , he thought to himself, his face looking downwards. _Am I dead? Alive? What is this?_

He looked forward to see everyone and his sub-commander Faora-Ul, weeping as they looked at their home planet in ruins. _Krypton is gone…_ , he couldn't believe, none of them did _. Jor-El predicted correct._

"Faora." the General gently called to her. She turned to face her leader, her eyes were slightly red.

"Yes, General Zod?", she said as she sniffed.

"Be strong, we are all still alive.", he attempts

"B...but…m...my family, they are all GONE!" she was about to break down again.

"Faora, I understand your pain. But now is not the time to mourn. We must find a way to supply ourselves with weaponry and food.", she nodded slowly as Zod turned to all his other subordinates. "From this point on, the Black Zero will be our flagship! Search the old outposts from other planets, see if there are still other survivors out there!"

They all replied, "Yes General!"

"Good." He walked up to the window, overlooking the vast amount of stars in the Galaxy.

"Sir? May I be able to speak with you?" a young female soldier Car-Vex asked her leader politely.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong Car?" He didn't move his head.

"Nothing sir. But it seems to me that there are still some other criminals on board."

There was a pause and Zod suddenly took a major interest to her words. "As a matter of fact, that is surprisingly good news. We could use extra men and women for our search. Are they still in stasis mode?"

"They are General Zod. Shall I unfreeze them?"

"As fast as you can, Car."

"As you wish."

As Cara walked away, Zod looked out the window once again, with a vengeful look on his face. _I will find you… Kal-El._

 _ **Daxam (1985)**_

"General!", the scientist Jax-Ur called out.

"What is it?", Zod came with Faora right behind him.

"I have found one of our old outposts. It's here. Somewhere on this planet."

"Very good Jax.", he turned to his second-in-command, "Faora, send a search party ready to join me down there immediately. Until then, you are in command."

"Yes Sir." she walked away to get a search party together.

 _ **On Daxam **_

"Have you found anything?" The General asked the search party members.

" _Nothing sir. We're still looking_." one of them spoke through the comms.

"Very well, keep searching for survivors, if their still alive, I hope."

The search was endless, no survivors to be found, just baron wasteland. The planet's atmosphere was cold enough to freeze anything in its tracks. For hours and hours, they finally found something.

"General, I think you might want to take a look at this.", another member called to his leader.

He walked to where they were, and found a corpse of a Kryptonian in army gear. It was a grotesque sight, his/her mouth was wide open with dried blood everywhere.

"What could have done this?" a third spoke up.

"Whatever it was, probably something that was unpleasant to this one's favour." General Zod implied, "We unfortunately can't stay and mourn, keep moving." They all started to walk away

Everyone except one soldier wasn't moving, he was staring at something. Zod realised this and turned to face him. "What are you looking at soldier?" The soldier snapped out of his thinking and blinked twice to face the General.

"I think I found something that will benefit us in the long run, my General." he said with confidence. He pointed to what he was looking at. It was the outpost! There were still ships intact, weapon crates, supplies that can keep them alive for maybe another extra years.

"Excellent. Salvage what we can, then we are gone."

They got their new weapons, gunships… and a World Engine, a vast ancient Kryptonian machine capable of changing un-inhabitable planets into one of their own. Hopefully soon, they could rebuild their home.

 _ **Aboard the Black Zero (31 years later)**_

Zod was older, but physically young and strong. For years, he had been so patient in finding Jor-El's son. Here he was again, looking at the stars, _One day. One day. I will…_

"General!", Jax-Ur called out, snapping Zod out of his thoughts , "We have just received a distress signal from one of our old scout ships!" He pointed at the Black Zero's map of the universe. There was a beacon signifying Kryptonian signatures.

Zod had clear ears, _Signal? Perhaps it is Kal-El?_

"How many signatures Jax?"

"There are…", the scientist paused for a moment, and his eyed widened to a sudden realisation, "... _ **two**_ signatures!"

Everyone on board listening were all shocked by hearing this. Two Kryptonian survivors? How is that possible?

The General then put a straight face from a surprised one. "What planet is this Jax?"

"Earth."

He had an evil smile on him, "Set course for Earth immediately."

Jax nodded quickly as he set coordinates for Earth.

 _I told you Lara. I would find him._ He continued to stare at the winder as a another thought came in. _Another signature? Who could that be?_

 _ **Prologue DONE!**_

 _ **This is my very first fanfic. Be kind and harsh, I don't mind criticism.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this prologue, please review and favourite this.**_

 _ **If you didn't enjoy, let me know on how to improve!**_

 _ **Oh right, the "Sword of Rao" is Krypton's military. In case you had no clue. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_


	3. Two Months Later

**Chapter 1: Two Months Later**

 _ **Two Months after defeating the Alien Invasion**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **September 21, 23:54 UTC**_

"So Ms. Lane is the only one besides your mom, who knows that you're Clark Kent?", Superboy asked as he walked alongside his idol, Superman.

"That's right, but please, call her Lois next time you see her, she won't mind." Clark answered with a smile.

"Alright, seems fair enough."

They walked and talked about each other for hours on end to the point they were, in a sense, best friends. But Clark wants see it differently. _I've been avoiding him for too long. I think it's time to train him_.

"It's late Kon-El, you should go home and rest. We can talk some other time. Do you have a place to stay?" Superman asked his clone.

"Yeah, I do. I've been living with a woman called Mrs. Anderson for a few weeks now. She's a very lovely person, lives in a peaceful house just outside Metropolis. She's technically my mom."

"That's great! Okay then. As long as you're safe that's fine. Good night Kon." The Man of Steel smiled one last time.

Superboy smiled, finally after a long time, and nodded as he walked towards to the Zeta-Beam.

" _Recognised. Superboy B-0-4"_ , and within an instant, Conner was gone.

Clark stood there thought the only way to make Conner like him is to train him to be like him, to become the next Superman. He then saw Aqualad and Tigress (formerly Artemis) talking as they were looking through some files. The Man of Steel sighed and walked towards Kaldur'ahm, _I guess I should to talk to him first, give Conner an authorised leave for a few months, maybe years._

"Superman. Is there a problem?", Aqualad asked him as he approached.

"No Kaldur'ahm. I just wanted to speak to you about something. It's very important." Superman spoke with a serious voice.

Aquaman's former protégé felt worried for some reason. "Of course, what is it?"

There was a pause. "I've been getting along with Conner so far. And I wanted to ask you if I could take him off the team."

Both members of the Team were surprised to hear this. "Are you sure about this?" Kaldur asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes." Superman said without any stutter in his voice, "Yes I am."

Tigress then spoke up, she was uncertain of this as well, "With all due respect, the team won't be the same without him. What would everyone think? Better yet, what would M'gann think?"

He thought about that for a moment then remembered something Superboy told him earlier in their long conversation,

...

 _ **Small Flashback**_

" _She was abusive with her powers. Leaving her victims in a catatonic state." Superboy explained with a bit of anger in his voice. He's still not over it yet. Superman was listening very carefully._

" _She even tried to erase the memory of me getting angry at her for what she does." this shocked Superman. He now wanted to make Miss Martian pay for what she tried to do. But Superboy wouldn't let him. It would be very un-Superman of him._

" _So it was my decision to end the relationship, but it was for the greater good. To think I couldn't recognise her 'touch' inside my mind. Then, she starts dating the rebound guy from the Black Lagoon, La'gaan. He's a jerk to me but, he's good to her."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **...**_

Remembering what Conner said, there was a sudden change in Superman personal outlook on J'onn's niece. Guess he doesn't like what she did to Superboy.

"I thought their relationship ended because of how Conner puts it? Abuses her victims with her psychic powers?"

Tigress gasped quietly, "He told you? Didn't he?"

Superman's voice was slightly rising up. "He did."

"Did he mention that she broke up with Lagoon Boy?"

"Yes he… wait. What? When did this happen?" Clark was confused now. He was now processing what he was just told. _He broke up with her. She starts dating this '_ rebound guy' _. Now she breaks up with him? For what purpose?_

"This happened three months ago. M'gann told me everything. She still loves Conner."

 _Now she wants him back? Interesting_ , Superman thought.

"If she still loves my son, why doesn't she tell him straight?", the Man of Steel countered.

"Because she…", Artemis stopped in her tracks, her eyes were widening, including Kaldur's.

The Young Leaguers looked at each other and then back at Superman.

"Did you just say, your _son_?" Tigress was stuttering in her voice. _Did he accept it already?_

"YES! My son! Why does that surp… oh.", Kal-El was shocked at his own words. _Son?_

Tigress was smiling as she wiped water that formed in her eyes. Was she touched or something?

Kaldur finally spoke once more. "So… you have accepted him as your own son, haven't you?"

Superman closed his eyes and sighed, "I have. I always wanted a son with Lois but, Conner is technically my child."

Aqualad smiled, "Very well. As leader of the Young Justice team, I give you full authority to take Conner with you for as long as you want. You are his father now, of course?"

Clark was elated, "Thank you, Aqualad. And yes, I'm his father."

"How long will Conner be gone exactly?" Tigress asked.

"About half a year. Shouldn't take longer than that."

 _Half a year?,_ Kaldur'ahm thought. He and Artemis silently winced at those words. But they had no choice. Superman wants to train Conner. He will. He must.

"Half a year it is then.", they all agreed to it as Aqualad shook hands with the current leader of the Justice League.

...

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts**_

 _ **September 22, 09:56 UTC**_

It was morning and Conner had just woken up. He felt groggy and tired, "What the hell happened last night? What day is it?", he grunted himself as he rubbed his eyes. He got up and looked at the calendar in his bedroom wall.

 _It's Saturday, what am I supposed to do on a Saturday again? Oh right, hang out with Dick_ , he thought as he raced through his memories, trying to remember his schedule until he heard a female voice from below that snapped him out of it.

"Connor! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Anderson called him from down below.

"I'm Coming!" He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he was starting to grow a stubble, _Since when could I grow facial hair. I'm just a clone who's gonna stay like this forever. Unless…_ He then gasped and looked back up at the mirror as a memory came back up.

...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **September 22, 01:30 UTC**_

 _Conner was walking back to Mrs. Anderson's home. He was tired and all he wanted was to say hi to Wolf and Sphere before having a good night's sleep. It was a quiet walk. Probably too quiet. Was he being watched?_

 _Suddenly, a black SUV pulled over and someone walked out of it. A bald man in a suit came up to him._

" _Hello Conner, you miss me?", that voice was very familiar. It sounded evil, yet calm._

 _Of course, it had to be Luthor, and it was Luthor._ I can't catch a break huh?, Conner spoke in his mind, angrily.

 _He stopped and took a step back to make a fighting stance. "What do you want Lex?" He sounded very hostile._

" _Relax son, I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to give a gift, let's say it's an early birthday present shall we?" He said with the same smirk on his face as he handed out a small box to him. And my God, Conner hated every bit of it. If only he could vaporise him right now._

 _Conner's face was full of anger. And he growled in frustration, "Screw you and your stupid gift! And I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _your_ _ **SON**_ _!" He proceeded to punch him, but then he remembered._

" _Red Sun.", those damn trigger words again. Superboy froze, then stood still, like a tree, with no emotions on his face at all._

" _I knew that you wouldn't cooperate with me.", Luthor spoke like if Conner was still listening to him. "So I felt that I had no choice but to do this."_

 _He opened the small box and picked up what was inside. A small syringe labeled "Full Kryptonian DNA"._

" _This should increase your Kryptonian abilities._ _ **MAJOR**_ _upgrade to who and what you are now. You'll be able to grow hair and be able to grow like your physical age. Though the Kryptonian abilities will have to be worked on with you 'other dad'."_

 _Luthor opened the syringe cap and stabbed the needle into Conner's shoulder, it would feel extremely painful, but Conner was still basically a mindless robot. Once the DNA was put into Conner, Lex couldn't help but put his evil smile back on him again as he pulled the syringe out._

" _Good night, son. Get some rest.", the businessman said one last time once he got to the SUV and drove off._

 _Conner would be standing there until 3 in the morning, forgetting what happened that time. Until now…_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **...**_

 _Luthor,_ Conner said mentally, _You son of a…!_

"Conner? Is everything okay up there?" Mrs. Anderson asked worriedly as she knocked on his bedroom door.

The genomorph lifted his head up into reality. _Oh right! Breakfast._

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute!" he called out to her. _Okay Conner, pull your shit together! Relax. Breathe. It's a Saturday, and you're going to meet up with Dick to hang out._

He got dressed, just in his normal black T-Shirt with the red Superman logo, jeans and sneakers. Once he got downstairs, Mrs. Anderson had a worried look on her face.

"Conner, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm just feeling tired. I came home late, sorry." he sat down and ate his breakfast, bacon and eggs, with a glass of orange juice.

"It's fine Conner, I don't mind if you're late or not. I'm just glad you are here, safe and found." Mrs. Anderson commented. She always has that smile on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh, please! Mrs. Anderson is too formal! Call me mom?", she begged cheerfully.

"Ok… mom." _I like the sound of that._

"That's better." they both smiled at each other. "So where are you headed off to?"

"I gonna go and meet up with one of my friends and hang out, I'll be back before 7."

"Alright. Stay safe.", she said once more.

"I will." he reassured her and gave her a hug, "Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Mrs. Anderson quietly replied as she watched him walk to the front entrance, grab his keys and out the door. "Such a sweet boy."

...

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **September 22, 10:30 UTC**_

"So, what are we gonna do today Conner?" Dick Grayson had a quirky attitude today.

"You seem pretty happy today. Did I miss anything important?" Conner asked his best friend.

"It's a Saturday, so of course I'm happy. But no. Nothing important." he quickly replied as they both walked the peaceful weekend streets of Metropolis.

"So… how are things with you and Barbara?"

"Babs and I? We're fine.", Dick answered, "The question is. How are you and Miss M?"

Conner paused and stopped walking. _M'gann and I? Oh man! How do I put this?_

"Conner? You okay man?", Dick was starting to feel concerned, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. After what happened between you two?"

"Dick, it's fine, we're past that." he lied. Because he wasn't over it.

The former member of the Team wasn't convinced, his face looked dead serious. "I can tell if you're lying. And you are right now."

The genomorph sighed in defeat. "Fine. But let's get something to eat. I'm hungry again."

"Sure." They both went to a food court and ordered separate meals and sat at a small table.

...

 _ **Food Court**_

"Remember, when we were younger?" Dick recalled the good old times. When they were still the originals, it was all banter and laughs. Now? It was drama and hate towards everyone in certain ways. What happened to them? The maturity?

"I can remember that like it's the back of my hand. It's just that… things are different now Dick. With you retired from the team and… Wally dead" He hated to admit that, everyone else too. "It's not the same without you."

Dick suddenly felt "Okay Conner. First of all, I'm not necessarily retired, I'm taking a leave of absence. Me and Babs both." He took a big sip of water before speaking again, "Secondly, I took a leave of absence after what happened to Wally. So let's not speak about him… please?"

"Right, sorry." They stopped talking for about 30 seconds. And just continued eating.

"Can I break the silence here?" Dick said in a bored voice.

"Go ahead."

"You and Miss M!", Conner closed his eyes and put both his hands on his face. Here he goes again.

"Nothing is going on between us.", disappointment was in his voice.

"…WHAT!?", he yelled while standing up, causing everyone in the food court to look at him.

 _Nothing? Seriously nothing?_

"Richard, sit down! You're making a scene!", Conner quietly screamed at him. He never called Dick by his real name before. It felt weird. _Probably never say that again Conner,_ He told himself.

"What's going on? I thought the two of you made up by now?"

"We have. Just not… in the romantic sense, you know?"

Now Dick understood, "Ah! But you're still friends right? Good terms and all that?"

Conner thought for a moment, trying to figure out his next words carefully. "I… I… I told her that… I couldn't… be with her… for a while."

"Still mad at her, huh?" Dick said referring to _that_ incident, "It's been almost a year Conner."

"I know but… To have her perverted like that!", he said the exact same words he told M'gann a few months ago. "I mean how replacing was I? Next day, she starts dating La'gaan."

"Dude, haven't you heard?"

"About what?"

Now Dick was even more surprised. _He still doesn't know? That's weird. I would think Miss M told him already._

"Conner. She broke up with La'gaan three months ago."

The clone leaned in closer to the former Boy Wonder. "Really?"

"Yes really! She obviously still loves you.", he tried to lift his spirits up about this.

Conner wasn't sure about that. "You don't know that." He said sadly whilst taking a deep depressing breathe as he leaned back on his chair. Not all the way. He might break it. Might.

 _How will I be able to convince you Conner? Think Richard. THINK!_ , Grayson thought for a moment about something that could make him friend believe him. _Got it._

"That night, when they broke up, M'gann asked me where you were." Now he got Conner's full attention. "But I told her that you said something about going out with Wendy Harris?"

"Oh shit." he put his hands to cover his face for second time.

"Yeah, she sounded disappointed. I also remember seeing her crying."

Now Conner felt guilty, but truthfully, nothing else happened that night going out with Wendy.

"But I there was no funny business with me and Wendy. Hell, it wasn't even a date!"

"Then what was it? Friends with benefits?" Dick snickered, trying to put some light on the subject.

"Not funny. She was having problems with her own relationship with someone. I was just helping her get back together with this guy. Wendy and I are close friends too. Heck, she was the only girl who remembered my 'birthday' seven months ago."

Dick felt bad for Conner. Not only because he's his friend, but he was still a clone. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment from anyone. Especially M'gann. He stood up and moved closer to give him a long hug, while he smiled. "It's gonna be alright Conner, you'll see." He patted his back.

 _This is very awkward, everyone here probably thinks we're a gay couple._ Conner thought to himself as he looked across the room and a lot of people were staring at them. _Yup. Very awkward._ "Do you have any idea how many people are staring at us?"

There was silence. Just pure silence. "Yup."

"Do you think you should let go before people assume differently and do something else? Like finishing your food so we can get out of here and go hang out elsewhere?"

"...Man, I hate it when you're right." Dick let go and sat back down on his seat and finished his burger. They paid for their food, and they were out of there. "What do you wanna do Conner?"

"Visit the Hall of Justice?"

"Alright then, let's go!"

...

 _ **Hall of Justice**_

 _ **September 22, 16:25 UTC**_

"Conner, I've been meaning to ask you something?" Dick said while marveling at the statues of the Justice League Members.

"Sure, what is it?"

Dick observed him, then finally answered, "Since when did you facial hair? You're a clone, you can only stay at 16 physically right? Because you look 22 instead."

 _Right. I haven't told him about_ that _yet._ Conner remembered what happened early in the morning. "Okay, only you and Superman can know about this. Got it?"

"Have you told Superman yet?"

"Not yet, I'll tell him when I see him." How was Conner gonna break it to Clark that Lex Luthor himself injected him?

"Ok, I got it. Start talking."

Conner took a deep breathe, "Ok. It started early this morning…"

...

 _ **Two Hour Interval**_

"Wow man. Can't believe you still have trigger words in your head. But having full Kryptonian DNA now AND you can also age properly. That's good for you."

"Oh it is. I just hate Luthor."

"You and me both brother." he said, agreeing that they both disliked Lex. "So… what happens now?"

"Now? I need to figure out how I'm going to tell this to Superman. Will he approve?"

"You will never know Conner. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Ok. Anyways, I'm gonna go home because I wanna eat mom's dinner."

"You have a mom now?" Dick was surprised. _A mom? I'm impressed Conner._

"Yeah, her name's Mrs. Anderson. First name, Deborah. Very sweet lady. And beautiful for her age."

Dick was excited now. Who would have thought he would take an interest into older women? Thank God, he has Barbara to keep him in check. "Who does she look like? Diane Lane? Amy Adams?" and his favourite, "Marisa Tomei?"

Conner once again thought for a moment. _Who does she look like? Hmmmmm. Oh yeah!_

"Think of her as an older Gemma Arterton, with the kindness of Gina Rodriguez."

"Oooohhh!" Dick felt jealous. "I would love a good Gemma Arterton down _there_ , if you know what I mean." He joked while making a fake laugh, nudging Conner's stomach. He suddenly stopped and cowered in fear when the Superboy gave him a death glare.

"That's my new mom you're talking about, show some respect." he growled, shaking his head with disapproval. "Besides, you have Barbara."

"I know but, she's not experienced."

"It's not like _**you**_ are experienced with sex either." he countered.

Nightwing sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he then yawned, "Man, I'm tired. Imma head home, see ya whenever I see you."

"Yeah, bye." They bro-fisted, for the first time actually, and walked their separate ways. _Maybe we should do that more often._ They both thought to themselves.

...

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts**_

 _ **September 22, 17:38 UTC**_

Conner arrived home, safely. This time, he was very cautious knowing that Luthor might show up again. Gladly, he didn't. That's a benefit for him. Once he opened to the front door, he was greeted by Wolf who barked and licked him happily that his friend and owner had come home. Conner chuckled that his 'dog' was happy to see him. "Hey, buddy! How've you been?"

Wolf barked two times. Conner obviously had no clue what he said. "I don't know what that means but I'll take it!" He walked into the living room, but couldn't find Mrs. Anderson.

"Mom? I'm home!" he called out while taking off his shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen! Dinner's almost ready!" she called back.

He went into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Hi."

"How was today with your friend?"

"It was fine. He was shocked when I told him about you."

"He was?", she stopped for a second and hopefully knew what her son was about to say, "Tell me this. Did he picture me as some nice pretty old woman who he thinks can have a shot with in the bedroom?"

"Yeah he did and… wait. How'd you know that?" he was astonished that she knew about that.

"I hear it all the time. From co-workers kids and all that stuff."

"Wow. You must be a popular woman on the block." he joked.

She smiled at the joke/compliment. "You could say that. But other than that," she put a plate of Pasta in front of him, "Dinner is served."

"Thanks mom." And he ate. And ate. And ate.

 _That hungry huh?,_ Mrs. Anderson watched as Conner delved into her cooking.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something Conner." she sat across from him.

"You did?" he asked before taking another mouthful of pasta into his mouth and chewed.

"Yeah. I girl came by a while ago. She said she was looking for you." Conner stopped chewing, and looked straight at his mom. A girl? Who?

"Did she tell you her name?"

"I think it was… uh… let me think. It's start with a 'M'. Megan or...?"

Conner then figured it out, "Megan Morse?"

"Yeah that's her name. You know her?"

 _Oh I know her alright.,_ he said mentally. "She's just a friend." he told her in reality.

"Oh I see. Here I was thinking she was your girlfriend or something."

 _Hmph, you don't even know mom._ "Did she say anything?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. Hold on!", she stood up to get something from the living room. Conner could still hear her. Thank Super-hearing for that. "She wanted to give you this." She returned with a small box, covered in Christmas wrappings. He took it and laughed a bit.

"Did you tell her that it was too early to celebrate Christmas?" he asked, adding humour into this. She smiled at that but didn't answer his question.

"She said it was important and only _YOU_ can open it."

"Okay then. I'll just finish dinner and check it out before heading to bed."

Once he finished dinner he thanked his mom one more time and said goodnight before heading upstairs to his room, with M'ganns present in hand. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to place the gift on his bed. He took a nice warm shower and brushed his teeth till they were smooth. He still did not like his light stubble that was growing on his face. _I really need to get this shaved._

He put on his pajamas and sat on his bed. He kept staring at the gift, wondering if he should open it or not.

 _Come on Conner, stop being a pussy and open the freaking thing!_ , one part of his conscious told him.

 _No, don't even think about opening it Conner! What if it's some poisonous Martian plant we've never seen before? She's probably desperate into killing you since you've been ignoring her every time you see each other._ , his negative side spoke up.

 _Holy cow, what is your deal!?_

His consciousness kept on arguing about M'ganns present. He trusted his gut instead and decided to open it. Before doing so, there was a note on the top left corner saying;

 _ **To: Conner Kent**_

 _ **From: Megan Morse**_

He took off the note His eyes widened.

 _Oh God._

It was full of pictures of him and her together back then. They were happy. Laughed together. Slept together, no sex whatsoever. Kissed together.

He looked through them until he saw a letter from M'gann. It was wet, had she been crying trying to write this? The letter read;

 ** _Dear Conner,_**

 ** _It's been awhile since you've talked to me. I was wondering how you were. Are you well? Your new mom is really nice to me. She's very pretty. Prettier than me. Sorry if this letter is wasting your time. So I'll get straight to the point._**

 ** _I understand why you've been avoiding me even when our paths cross sometimes. I know that you will never forgive me for what I did or what I do and I don't blame you, but I am truly sorry for what I'd done to you specifically. I should have known better before even attempting to get into your head. But you were never replaceable, the reason I was dating La'gaan instead was because I wanted someone to make me feel happy. My mistake. You were right all along, he is just a rebound guy._**

 ** _Every time I kissed La'gaan before, I'd always see you walk away before you saw anything else. It hit me where it hurt. Guess I deserved that, right? When I'm alone, I would always think about you. I can't sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares. About you walking walking away from me, never looking back twice. I wake up, crying, hoping you would never do that to me in reality. But knowing your current state of mind, it seems the dream is coming true._**

 **The paper was still wet.**

 ** _And I've come to accept the truth. If you hate me, hate me. And you can live a happy life knowing you were right this entire time. I'm ignorant, and selfish. But always remember this, you will always be my favorite boyfriend and I still love you._**

 ** _I'll always be yours,  
M'gann_**

He had tears in his eyes, and he wiped them before closing the letter and putting it back in the box.

 _Oh M'gann,_ he said before closing his eyes. _I just don't know if I can love you again._

And he fell asleep.

Then suddenly… **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He eyes lids exploded and he got out of bed. _Mom?_ He slowly went to open his door.

As he opened the door, he saw Mrs. Anderson with a tall figure standing behind her.

"Sorry to disturb you Conner, but this man wanted to speak with you."

"Ok...ay?"

"He's all yours sir." Mrs. Anderson said to the man and she left. The man walked into Conner's bedroom. It was Superman.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Superboy was uncertain why he was there. Had something happened?

"Kon-El. Can I talk to you?"

...

 _ **Chapter 1 DONE!**_

 _ **Thanks to talishapeople for the kind review!**_

 _ **To everyone else, please review and be harsh once again! Hopefully you enjoyed the slight Nightwing/Superboy fluff. ;)**_

 _ **I'm trying to make the relationship between Conner and Mrs. Anderson (my OC) to be like Clark and Martha Kent in 'Man of Steel'.**_

 _ **Also, I'm thinking of changing the title of the story, but I'll need your help doing that. Let me know in the review section on what title you want.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	4. Half a Year?

**Chapter 2: Half a Year!?**

 **...**

 _ **Metropolis**_ _ **Outskirts**_

 _ **September 22, 21:19 UTC**_

Conner couldn't believe his ears. Superman. Wants to train him? He was starstruck.

"Clark, do you really want to do this?", he asked, wanting to be really sure he wasn't lying or pulling a trick.

"Yes, I am.", he was dead serious about this. "As a father, it is my responsibility to make sure my son reaches his true potential, to become the next Superman."

"F… fa… father? S… son?", Kon-El choked on these words. Father? Son?

"You are my son, are you not?", Clark smiled at his clone. Conner's jaw dropped. He couldn't move, like how he couldn't when Lex Luthor said those trigger words. Waves of emotions hit Conner's face. Anger, happiness, and sadness. He was happy because he was accepted as a son. Angry, because he felt it took Superman too long to accept it. And sad, because he still felt like a replacement.

His lips started mumbling up and down. He also started sniffing. Tears began to form in his eyes as he walked towards Clark to give him a hug. He couldn't control his tears, they were wet on Kal-El's coat. But the Man of Steel didn't seem to care. He was slightly crying as well.

"What… the hell… took you so… long (sniff)?", Conner managed to spill out.

"I'm sorry, son. I wasn't a good enough dad for you.", Clark started to sulk.

"No. You… (sniff) might not… (sniff) have been there… (sniff). But I'll still… (sniff) accept you as… my dad. (sniff) And I love you."

Now it was Clark's turn to sulk, "I love you son! (sniff)"

They hugged for about 5 minutes until they settled down and sat on the bed. Little did they know, Mrs. Anderson watched the whole thing unravel. And guess what. She was crying too.

"It's so sweet. A father reconciling with his son." they both looked at her and smiled. "You two stay there. I'll make you both some hot chocolate." And with that, she went downstairs.

"Mrs. Anderson _is_ a nice person just like you said Kon."

"Would I ever lie to my dad?", they both laughed.

"Suppose you wouldn't."

Then Mrs. Anderson came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, "Here you two go."

"Thank you ma'am." Clark said politely.

"Call me Debbie.", she smiled at him. Kal nodded while smiling back at her before she went back down to the kitchen.

Conner knew what was going on. "She likes you dad.", he whispered.

"Well what can I say. Lois says I'm a charmer."

They took a sip on their hot chocolate and both exclaimed _Ahhh!_

"Some night this turned out to be." Conner told his father, "First M'gann's letter, now this."

"M'gann wrote you a letter?" Clark asked with concern in his voice. He still didn't trust her.

"Yeah, all emotional things. Nothing more. Says she still loves me.", Conner's spirits when down again and he sighed sadly again, "If only she was speaking the truth."

Superman looked at his son and reassured him, "I'm betting that she really does. She's just afraid of you rejecting her. That's all."

"You think so?"

Clark smiled, "Absolutely. You know Conner? One day, you can forgive her."

"I pray you're right." There was a long pause. Then he remembered about the training. "About this training. Where will it be?"

"The Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic."

"And how long will it take?"

"...About half a year."

Conner stood up almost immediately and he turned his head to look at his father, "HALF A YEAR!?"

"Yup.", he said like it wasn't a big deal. "Half… a… year." He said looking straight at the wall as he sip on his chocolate.

"That long? What about…?"

"I took care of that. I spoke to Aqualad and Tigress. Kaldur gave you a leave of absence."

He nodded with understanding. "Okay, but that's not what I mean. What about the rest of the team?"

"Well," he gave an 'eh' gesture by moving his head sideways, "I figured that that's where you'd come in."

"I have to tell them?"

Superman nodded, indicating he _had_ to speak with the others.

"Okay. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"And your 'mom'?"

He forgot about that, didn't he? "I guess I should tell her right now." He was going to miss her. A lot. He got up, giving his hot chocolate to Clark and proceeded to go down the stairs. In Conner's mind, this wouldn't go well. Whereas for Clark, what choice did he have? Before he could leave his sight, Superman called out, "Son?"

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Tell her who you _really_ are." Hold on a second. He didn't mean tell her that he's Superboy right? I mean that sounds ridiculous. Or did he have to actually tell her?

"Do I have to?"

He simply nodded, for about the fifth time.

Conner took a deep breathe and walked downstairs, Where he saw his mom in the dining room, drinking a glass of water, seemingly looking upset.

"Mom? Are you okay?", he felt worried that she was sick or something.

She looked up at him, "I overheard your conversation."

 _Shit._ "Everything?"

"Everything."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ He cursed to himself. "I.. uh.. (sigh). I'm sorry. I should've… should've told you earlier." He moved closer a nearby chair. He sat and slouched on it.

Mrs. Anderson stood up and walked towards to where her adopted son was sitting. She patted on his back. "I'm upset you didn't tell me the truth Conner, but I'm glad you told me anyways. So I forgive you."

The Boy of Steel smiled, "Thanks mom." They hugged. Again. _I'm starting to think this hugging thing is never going to stop._

During their embrace, she broke the silence barrier. "So this M'gann girl. Your ex huh?"

"Yup."

"She wants you back?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to get back with her?"

"Nope. Not yet at least."

"Just take your time. That day will come soon."

They heard the main door open, Clark was leaving.

"Dad?"

He turned to face Conner. "Oh right. Sorry son I gotta go. Lois is going to kill me if I don't come home before midnight."

"Why don't you just fly?"

"Well… I prefer to walk nowadays. Better than people recognizing me all the time. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand that," just before his father walked out, he remembered something, "Oh wait! Can I have a leaving party tomorrow?"

"Yes of course. It would be cruel of me to not permit you to have a leaving party. I'll see you at the Watchtower tomorrow. And remember, we leave for the Fortress the day after tomorrow. Got it?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight."

"G'night son. Good night Deborah." they waved goodbye as walked out.

Deborah yawned and spoke up. "I'm heading to bed, son. Don't stay up all night. You gotta big day tomorrow."

"I won't, good night." He replied before giving her a goodnight kiss.

 _Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. What's M'gann going to think?_

 _..._

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **September 23, 14:54 UTC**_

Aqualad was in a train of thought, _Half a year? This better be worth it. We'll need him back as soon as possible._ His thoughts were stopped halfway when the A.I for the Zeta-Tube spoke.

" _Recognised. Superboy B-0-4."_ , and there the son of Superman was.

"Hey." he greeted as he walked towards him.

"Ready to tell the others?"

Superboy closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Can you call everyone?"

"Sure thing." Kaldur turned around and put two of his fingers into his earpiece and spoke, "Aqualad to all members of the team. Report to the Memorial Garden immediately." He finished and turned back to Conner. "Let's go. They'll be there shortly."

He nodded to his friend and leader as they walked to the Garden.

"And just so you know," Kaldur informed Conner, "M'gann still has no idea."

 _Oh great._ He moaned with guilt. _This is not going to end well._

 _..._

 _ **In the Memorial Garden...**_

Everyone was already there talking to each other about their daily lives while they waited for the both of them to arrive. Boys talking with the boys. And girls with the girls. They all looked at the Conner and Kaldur once they made it. The same question was was running around everyone's head, _What's going on?_

"What's the problem, ese?", Blue Beetle asked their leader.

"Yeah! Is there an emergency or something?", Beast Boy added.

"There is no emergency,", As Kaldur'ahm spoke he patted on Conner's back, "It is just that Superboy would like to make an announcement."

Kon-El stepped up. Before speaking, he looked at everyone's faces. Confusion, worry. Then he looked at M'gann, who had fear in her eyes in what he was about to say. With a long inhale and exhale, he spoke,

"I'm leaving."

Then here came the long pause and the wide eyes of everyone. M'gann quietly gasped, holding her heart with her two hands, as her eyes started tearing up.

 _Crap._ Conner cursed in his mind.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed at Conner. They were definitely not happy.

"Are you serious!?", Wonder Girl's voice was high.

"What is this!? Some kind of sick joke!?", Tim Drake inquired furiously, "You can't just leave!"

The whole team except for M'gann, Gar, Tigress and unexpectedly La'gaan was babbling and going bananas after hearing the news.

"Guys… please.", Conner pleaded, "Hear me out on this." But his words were muted by the raised voices of his teammates.

The loudness. The anger. M'gann couldn't take it anymore. She covered her ears. _That's it._ She had no choice but to result into something that the others would hate. Did she have a choice?

 _SHUT UP!,_ they all shouted in pain as they all heard her in their heads. She looked pissed, but also upset about the whole thing.

It was Lagoon Boy's turn to talk, "Guys. Let him speak his mind.", he spoke with a calm voice.

Conner smiled, "Thank you La'gaan."

He nodded back at him while also smiling.

 _I wished they could get along more often. Boys._ M'gann thought in her mind.

"Everybody calmed down?" Tigress asked all of them. They nodded in response, "Good. All yours Conner."

 _Okay… here goes nothing._

 _..._

 _ **30 minute Interval**_

The entire team couldn't stop staring at Conner as he finished explaining. The girls were teary eyed once they heard that Superman had accepted Conner as a son, rather than a little brother. Whereas for the boys, more behaved as the outside shows. But their were happy that Superman was going to train one of their best and strongest member into the most powerful one of all of them. But he said he was leaving. Will he come back? Or is it for good?

"So…", Bumblebee had a question in mind, "You're never coming back?"

 _Please don't ask that._ M'gann begged, _I don't want him to leave._

"Of course I'll come back.", Conner reassured them.

 _Oh thank God!_ M'gann shouted mentally with a sigh of relief.

"How long will you be gone, bro?" Jaime Reyes asked.

 _Hopefully not too long, right?_ M'gann was hopeful.

"About… half a year."

 _Oh for God's sake!_

"HALF A YEAR!?", here we go again.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mal exclaimed.

"That long!?", Bumblebee added.

"GUYS!" Tigress was mad now, "What's your problem!?"

"Our problem!?" Cassie replied, "You know what's the fricking problem? The team won't be the same if Conner is gone for 6 months!"

As much as Conner hated to admit it, Cassie was right. Without him, the team will be vulnerable and easy to defeat if he was gone.

"She's right.", La'gaan agreed, "Superboy is a founding member of this team!"

 _This is strange. Since when did La'gaan not hate Conner_? M'gann would have expected Lagoon Boy to want him gone, but for some reason he doesn't want Conner to be gone for half a year? Why was that?

"Guys stop." Conner finally spoke, "I've made my decision. Whether you like it or not." The whole team sighed with defeat. "I am leaving. For half a year. In the Fortress of Solitude. And I'm leaving tomorrow morning, first thing."

 _First thing? Are you kidding me!_

"You can't stay for a little bit longer?", M'gann pleaded. _Please?_

"I wish I could but… I'm sorry M'gann.", he apologized in the most respectable way as possible, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I… I understand.", she sounded very disappointed and nobody including her, denied it. She wanted to mend her relationship with Conner after she broke up with La'gaan. She had so many emotions. Sadness. Anger. Anything feeling that was negative was all in her head.

Suddenly, they all heard the Zeta-Tube's A.I. " _Recognised. Batgirl B-16. Nightwing B-0-1."_

There they saw Barbara and Dick walking together in their casual clothes. Barbara was whispering something to Dick, who apparently looked furious. Conner used his super hearing to figure it out.

" _Dick relax. You don't have to be sad. It's only 6 months."_

But Dick wasn't listening to his 'girlfriend', if that's what everyone was thinking at that very moment.

Dick walked a little more faster and got closer. And closer. And closer to Conner to the point in which the whole team thought he was going to punch him in the face. But instead, he gave the clone a tight embrace. Tighter than their awkward one yesterday in the food court. He looked sad. With red eyes.

Wait? What?

"Have… you been… crying?", Tigress asked astonished.

"I just came to say goodbye to my best friend," his voice was coarse after all the apparent crying.

"How did you know…?" Conner couldn't finish his sentence as Dick cut him off.

"Superman told the league, in which Bruce spoke to me about it. I'm gonna miss you pal."

Conner was touched. He gave back the hug. "I'll miss you too." _Totally less awkward._

Most of the girls were confused about the bond between Nightwing and Superboy. Do they have some sort of homosexual relationship, or are boys who are close friends usually like this?

Out of nowhere, Dick had the most incredible idea ever.

"Guys. Do you know what we should do?", everyone looked at each other with eyebrows raised, oblivious to what he was thinking, "A T.V marathon!"

"A movie marathon? Really?", M'gann sounded annoyed, "Not even a small leaving party?"

"I have to agree with Miss Martian. Sorry Dick, but a leaving party is a lot better." Aqualad apologized to the next in line leader, unless he comes out of retirement.

"Seriously? I haven't finished Sex and the City yet!", Dick pouted. The girls were giggling while the boys were bursting with laughter.

"Oh babe," Barbara consoled her friend/rumoured boyfriend. There was a tone of flirtation in her voice as she seductively whispered in his ear, "You can finish that series with me all night long."

Grayson was blushing now. He awkwardly laughed and scratched his head. "Heheh. Works for me."

Superboy was looking at his friend/former leader during Aqualad's secret undercover mission months earlier. _Great job Dick. First Zatanna, now your childhood friend? I envy you_.

 _You really shouldn't Conner._ M'gann's voice transmitted to his mind.

He started speaking to her mentally after ages, " _Thanks for a leaving party. I like that idea."_

" _Of course you would. I threw parties for you all the time remember?"_

That was true. She loved throwing surprise birthday parties for Conner, and he loved them before. But ever since they broke up, it stopped and Conner was the only one who celebrated his 'birthday'. He wanted to mention this, but he knew it would ruin the moment. So he kept his mouth shut. But Conner did want to say something. Not just to Miss Martian, but to everyone.

"But this party tonight. No food. Or cakes.", the Team was shocked.

 _No cake? Or FOOD?_ These were the only things hovering above their brains.

Conner wanted to have fun for one last time before he leaves. "Just keep it simple. Board games with some twists, alcohol… spin the bottle?"

 _Spin the bottle huh? Mmmmmm?_ Miss M had a lustful smile as she licked her lips. Oh! What if she had to kiss Conner? Images flashed in her head full of dirty thoughts and feelings.

"Now you're talking!" Impulse excitedly .

Gar, Tim and Cassie finally spoke all together "Now let's get this party started!"

The Team all exclaimed, "WWWOOOOOOOOO!"

...

 _ **Chapter 2 DONE!**_

 _ **If you were expecting an earlier update, apologies for that. I can't make any promises about updates. But do not worry. I'm never leaving. :)**_

 _ **And yes. I put a bit of Nightwing/Superboy stuff in here. I just love it for some reason. I**_

 _ **I'm actually gonna change the rating to M. You know why? Because there is a lemon that I am considerably thinking of making.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know on how to improve. Stay awesome.**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_


	5. Promise me Something

**_Chapter 3: Promise Me Something_ **

_**A/N: Hey guys just a heads up, there will be some confusing plot points in this chapter (unless you are not confused at all) and I sincerely apologize for that. THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3.**_

 _ **Also, if you're wondering when Zod is gonna pop up, you'll have to wait for a few more chapters.**_

 _ **There is also a surprise in this chapter, but I won't tell you what it is. See for yourself.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, should've done this already, Man of Steel and Young Justice are not owned by me (would be amazing though). All rights belong Warner Bros. Enjoy! :)**_

 ** _Watchtower_**

 ** _September 23, 15:37_**

Since everyone was going out to party, they decided to change into their casual clothes, but M'gann wore something completely different, she still wore her dark jeans, but with a red t-shirt under a black cardigan. La'gaan and Gar managed to get glamour charms, thanks to Zatanna. Lagoon Boy stuck to his new surface name, Logan that was picked out by Conner surprisingly. Guess that's one thing that La'gaan likes about Conner, giving him a name. Before they all left the Watchtower, there was one problem which only Dick and Conner thought about.

"Wait a second!", Conner spoke with his hands signifying them to stop walking towards the Zeta-tube.

"What's wrong Conner?", Artemis asked. (A/N: I will be using her real name & surname sometimes. So please don't be confused)

"Where are we gonna party?" Dick replied with a pout as he jumped up and down like a spoiled child. The team was flabbergasted by his behaviour. Did he ever act like this?

"Well… Anyone got any suggestions?" Mal inquired.

They all thought about it for a moment. Until an idea popped in Conner's head and he smiled to himself.

"You know what? I got just the place."

Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's home) 

September 23, 16:30 UTC

"Are you sure we're allowed Conner?" M'gann felt worried, "I don't think we should let your mom suffer because of all our partying for tonight." But he wasn't listening and kept walking down the streets. Happy.

"Yeah, she has a point.",

Conner figured he could ask his mother if they could throw a party. And a possibility to have a sleepover, just for the banter. "Re… lax. She won't mind."

"Are you…?", before Cassie could speak, Conner figured her words.

"100% sure? Yes."

After 2 minutes of walking, they finally made it to the house.

"Oh Conner I can't wait to meet your mom for the first time!" Dick squealed in excitement as they reached the front door.

"Oh yeah totally." Conner replied sarcastically and hysterically laughed in the most quiet way possible, rolling his eyes.

Barbara was a bit confused, "Wait. Why is my boyfriend so excited about meeting your mom?" She gave Dick a murderous glare.

La'gaan figured it out, "Because I'm guessing that he has a crush on her? Is that right Conner?"

"You got that right Logan." he replied without looking back.

Logan? M'gann thought.

Now Babs was pretty upset. "Seriously? Am I not good enough for you?" She said half seriously and half playful

Dick felt he shit a bunch of bricks. He replied with a high pitched voice. "Nnnooooooo. What makes you think that?"

She put on a sexy smirk on her face and she seductively replied, "'Cuz I'm starting to think I wore this lingerie underneath me for nothing. Maybe I should give it to Mrs. Anderson?"

Everyone made a "oooooooooo…" sound as the boys put their fists close to their mouths to which Richard started blushing red like a ripe tomato. Then

"Well.", Dick had an amazing comeback. He whispered into her ear, "I guess the condom in my pocket's got no business tonight." It was Barbara's turn to blush. But she was loving their dirty banter.

Conner and Logan both heard that and tried to contain their laughter. They quietly wheezed together, whispered things to each other and kept on laughing as M'gann watched with a lack of understanding. Her face looked . _Why are they fine all of a sudden? Don't they hate each other?_ Before she could do something completely stupid, the main door opened.

"Hi Conner!", his mom answered the door and gave her son a hug, "And you brought your super friends with you!" She kept a wide smile on her face and she recognised M'gann, even if she was green instead of white. "Is that you Megan? Oh my goodness, you're still so beautiful!"

M'gann blushed at that, "Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Deborah please. So what brings all of you here tonight?"

"Uh… Hi Mrs. Anderson," Dick politely greeted, unbeknownst to himself, gazing at her beauty like a creep, "Conner said, and it was his idea, that we come here to have his leaving party."

"Yeah and we're really sorry if we are bothering you or anything like that." Karen added.

"Pffft… Nonsense!", she rebuffed. "You're always welcome. Come in! I'll get some drinks for you guys!" She went back into the house.

"Mom! Is alcohol allowed?" Conner asked innocently.

"Yes, but tequila is off limits. Got it?" She called back.

"Thank you!", he turned to face the team with a smirk, "Told you she'd cooperate."

They were just glad that Conner's mom was a kind woman and allowed such ruckus in her household. She didn't even mind if they all passed out from drinking and she had to clean the house afterwards. All the other girls loved her the moment they saw her due to her personality and quickly befriended her. But for the boys? Let's just say they had googly eyes on her beauty and apparent slender body. Conner's mom is hot! They screamed in their minds. Only Kaldur and Conner shook their heads and chuckled as they watched what was happening.

 _ **4 hour Interval**_

Even after 4 hours, everybody was still having a great time. They played games and drank until they gave up. It was a hell of a leaving party. So much for the word small. The boys were still drinking as the girls cheered them on. It was a battle of wits, strong stomachs and the struggle of not vomiting.

"You… are… gonna lose Dick Grayson!"

"ME!? NO! YOU are gonna lose Barbara Gordon!" Dick and Barbara were having a drinking contest. For the third time tonight.

"Come on guys! Best of three!" Mal playfully shouted at the couple. He was drunk too, "Stop taunting each other and start drinking!"

Overlooking this contest was Aqualad, La'gaan and Superboy. They chatted and drank beer. All they really needed.

"Look at them!", La'gaan pointed towards the couple, "I bet you five dollars either one of them is gonna vomit."

Conner grinned at that, "You're on!" They shook hands on that, "You gonna bet Kaldur?"

"No thank you. I would rather see you and the others to have fun.", he declined in the politest of ways.

"Alrighty then! All we have to do is wait Conner." The both of them waited, and waited until Barbara and Dick threw up at the same time.

"Oh man!", Conner complained as he dug in and found 5 dollars in his front right jean pocket, "I hate you."

"Of course you do.", La'gaan also jokingly referred to their rivalry as well.

Looking at the two of them was the other girls who weren't drunk yet. That consisted of Cassie, Raquel, Karen, Artemis and no other than M'gann.

"Oh they're ssooo cute together as friends now don't they?" Karen asked the other gals.

"Totally!" Cassie agreed with her, "Megan don't you think that it's cute?"

M'gann wasn't listening. Her eyes were seeking understanding. She wanted answers. She should just go up to him and ask how they became friends. But no. She thought of something else that is completely stupid and unnecessary, yet for her, it was a good idea. Before she could do that 'idea', her thoughts were interrupted by Artemis's voice.

"M'gann? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh.. y… ye… yeah. I'm fine.", she lied and put a fake smile on her face. Though Artemis looked at her dumbfounded, but shrugged and nodded in agreement. Then M'gann went back to her mental state. _This is stupid._ She stood up and she walked to where Conner and La'gaan was... and touched Conner's head.

"Hey M'gann! What are you…?" La'gaan saw this and realised what she was planning to do and tried to stop her, "DON'T!"

But it was too late.

She was already in Conner's mind, looking for a memory of the two rivals befriending each other, if there was any, carefully trying not to fry his brain just like how she did to Aqualad when she thought he killed Artemis. She kept looking and looking until she found the exact memory.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **One month prior:**_

 _ **Watchtower**_

 ** _August 19, 13:10 UTC_**

 _Conner was walking down one of the Watchtower's walkways until his eyes came across La'gaan looking at the stars. He didn't have anything to do, so he walked up to him. He had no idea how to approach him, but he spoke anyways._

 _"Hey, La'gaan." La'gaan turned around and saw Conner do a slight wave signalling a hello._

 _"Hey." his voice was dark. He didn't sound nice at all._

 _"You okay? You don't seem…"_

 _"Oh! So you're trying to play the nice guy huh!", his was very hostile. His face was full of rage._

 _Conner was taken aback and moved both his hands upwards, "Calm down La'gaan. I just wanna talk." He wanted this situation between them to be calm._

 _His anger soon dissolved and he pulled a sad face. "Neptune's Beard.", he said his usual curse/catchphrase. He then spoke with a soft tone, "What do you want?"_

 _"I just wanted to make sure you were ok?"_

 _"I'm fine." He simply replied. But Conner wasn't buying it and sighed._

 _"You don't have to lie to me La'gaan. Is this something to do with M'gann?"_

 _Damn he's smart! Lagoon Boy cursed. Of course. He's the Super ex-boyfriend after all._

 _He groaned with disappointment, "Yes it's about M'gann."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Oh you know… she's been constantly avoiding me to the point I couldn't take it." Conner was listening very carefully, "Now we're… she… she broke up with me."_

 _"Really?" Conner was reluctant about hearing this_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Conner felt bad for him. But he just couldn't believe the 'break up' part, so his face straightened up. "I don't know whether you're telling me the truth. Or you and M'gann are playing a prank."_

 _"It's not a prank Conner. She broke up with me."_

 _Conner wasn't convinced, unfortunately. "I really want to believe you right now La'gaan. But I don't think I can."_

 _La'gaan could only nod at him. He then put his hand on Kon's shoulder, "I understand." sounding disappointed that he couldn't make Conner believe the truth. "Maybe someone else will tell you. Hopefully you'll believe then." He smiled at his 'rival' turned possible new best friend?_

 _Superboy returned the smile and replied, "And I'll be looking forward to that day." They stayed like this for a few seconds once Conner changed the subject, "Do you wanna get something to eat?"_

 _La'gaan had nothing else to do as well, "Sure why not? We can also talk about M'gann if you want."_

 _"Fine by me." They walked together, "You gotta glamour charm?"_

 _"Yup. Just need a surface name that's all."_

 _"A surface name huh?", Conner already had one in mind. It fit perfectly. "Hey! I got one for you already. Logan."_

 _La'gaan was surprised. Logan? He liked the sound of that, "It's perfect. I like it. Thanks Conner!" He had a newfound respect for the half alien half human._

 _"Don't mention it 'Logan'. Not even to M'gann." he had a playful seriousness in his tone as he pointed to him._

 _Logan chuckled, "If that works for you, then it works for me."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

M'gann saw small glimpses of them laughing and talking about other stuff such as settling their hatred towards each other aside to where they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Who would have thought they'd become friends in a matter of hours? M'gann certainly didn't think so. She wanted to see more, but she couldn't manage. Something. Or someONE was blocking her out. But who?

Then she felt a hand holding her left in a tight grip. It was Conner's hand!

The team was looking right at the spot, Dick and Barbara also saw this, even if they were drunk.

Conner looked right at her. "Did you just invade my mind again?" He was referring to the incident last year as he let go of her hand. And he was pissed. Everyone could see the look on his face.

Bart was next to Static and whispered, "I think her only options here are to fake a heart attack, or have a real one." Static and Raquel (Rocket) heard him and could only slowly nod back at him.

"Conner," her head was down, while she caressed her left hand, "I'm really really sorry. I just wanted to…"

"Find the memory of me and La'gaan befriending each other?" Conner finished her sentence with a loud voice. M'gann's head jolted with surprise.

What?

"B… b… but… but… but… H… how did you…?" She was stuttering at this point. Not because he blocked her out, she was cowering in fear from Conner's voice

"Dad taught me a technique to block people from reading my mind and knowing which memory they're trying to either tamper with or erase. You never learn... do you?" he said the last words with such harshness. La'gaan was scared, pretty much everybody was.

Cassie also whispered to the other girls, "She is D-O-N-E fucked." They nodded in response.

She uttered some words, with tears forming in her eyes, feeling obviously guilty, "Conner… please… hear me out…"

"NO! I CAN'T M'GANN!," Conner's voice boomed as M'gann took a few stuttering steps back with her hand in her heart, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF HEADS YOU PSYCHO!?"

Ouch. La'gaan mentally said.

M'gann gasped in pain, but she understood why he was mad, and he had every right to be.

She moved out of his way and ran upstairs. Crying.

"Holy shit." Gar sweared with widened eyes.

Mrs. Anderson saw what had happened. "Conner?" she asked her son calmly.

"WHAT!?" He was full of anger. So much rage in his eyes. This shocked Mrs. Anderson and the entire team. They didn't remember seeing this side of Conner for so long. Once he saw the fear in their eyes, his rage snapped and disappeared. He look at himself and back to the others. He looked like a monster. Felt like a monster. Acted like a monster. "Oh God." He went to sit down somewhere to cool himself.

"Quite a show you put, amirite?" Tim joked.

"Not funny Tim." Raquel shot at the third Robin. This was no time for jokes.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood here."

"At this point, the only way the mood can lighten is that Conner and M'gann make up." Kaldur'ahm suggested.

"Uh yeah. No." Gar spoke, "Did you see how angry he was at her?" He pointed at Conner who was sitting 90 degrees from him.

The team and Mrs. Anderson kept arguing whether the pair should apologise to each other or leave it each other alone. Conner couldn't take it.

"...that's just stupid! There is no way they'll have sex after making up!" Artemis commented after La'gaan gave an idea, "Isn't that right Conner?" No response. "Conner?" She turned around to see he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Probably upstairs." Cassie proposed her idea.

He was upstairs. In his room, trying to relax his mind. Relax Conner, don't have to feel bad about about what you said to M'gann. The negative half of his conscious told him. _You're right about her. You've always been right about her._

 _No. Don't listen to him man!_ His positive side argued. _I know you got mad because she did something you hoped she would never do again and it makes sense why. But don't you think that was a little bit painful?_

 _What the fuck are you talking about? He should feel proud of what he said!_

The real Conner couldn't take it and shouted, "STOP TALKING IN MY HEAD!"

He was breathing heavily. Then he heard sniffling and weeping coming from his bathroom. M'gann. He also heard her mumbling, asking herself why she was a stupid Martian who likes 'raping' people's minds. She really is a psycho. You should be glad you broke up with her last year.

But he didn't listen to his conscious. He slowly approached the bathroom door and knocked as he called out, "M'gann?" No response. "M'gann?"

"Leave me alone Conner!", she responded quietly. "You're right Conner. I am a psychopath!"

Conner closed his eyes for a moment, "M'gann…" He slowly opened the door, it was still unlocked.

She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. "Stay away from me!"

Conner sighed, "No I won't! Not until I apologise."

"No Conner. You don't have to apologise for anything. You have every right to call me by who I am," she didn't sound sarcastic, she was being honest with herself for once. She hated herself.

"I didn't mean to call you a psycho."

"Yes you did Conner!", she knew he was lying, "And don't deny it."

He groaned, "But can you please open the door? I just wanna talk to you."

"It would be a lot better if you just stay outside. I'm not causing more harm to you or anybody else!"

"Please, just… open the door. And let's talk about this."

There was a long pause. Suddenly the door handle twisted clockwise and it bathroom door opened, revealing a wet, red eyed M'gann.

"M'gann...," Conner held her close. He was mad at her, but he didn't want to see her this way.

"Conner, let me go," she didn't sound like herself, "Maybe it's better this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe… it's better if I was dead. Don't you think?"

 _Shit, she's suicidal._ "NO!"

She wasn't listening anymore and started talking nonsense, "Wouldn't that be your perfect world Conner? Me gone and you living a happy life not thinking about me?"

"I never said that!"

"I deserve to die Conner."

"No you don't."

"I can't control myself, that's true. Which is why I shouldn't be around others."

Conner was annoyed, and angry again. "LISTEN TO ME AND START TALKING SENSE DAMN IT!" Then he slapped her on the left cheek, enough to pop her negative clouds of thought. She cupped her cheek and stayed there for a moment, and finally came back to her senses. M'gann looked straight at Conner and she began crying again. Once again, Conner's anger went away, partially, and he embraced a broken down M'gann.

"What's wrong with me Conner?" she wept uncontrollably.

He picked his next words carefully, "I don't want to hurt you more but… You just have a major habit tearing into minds. You can't keep abusing your powers like that!"

"That's my problem Conner!", she admitted, "I want to make it stop."

"Then can you promise me something?"

She was so desperate to be in good terms with him, "Anything!"

The boy of steel still had a stern face, "Stop tearing people's minds. Can you do that for me?"

M'gann still had tears dripping down. "I can do that. For you."

"Thank you."

He placed her in the bathtub so she could relax herself, sat next to her and comforted her without saying a word, rubbing her back and arms. "What does this make me Conner? A mental rapist?"

"Well… I wouldn't use the words completely but… pretty much."

She groaned in anger to herself, "Where are we Conner?"

"What do you mean?" he was confused by her question.

"I mean this relationship of ours."

"Ummm… M'gann. I don't think we should be in a relationship… Yet."

That hurt too. "Oh… Well… okay then. Should we be 'just friends'?"

That wouldn't hurt. "If that's what you want, then I'm okay with it."

She sighed with relief, but still disappointed, "That's great."

Conner looked at her. She was definitely in self doubt. _Come on Conner, think of something that can make her happy._

 _Make her happy? Please! This bitch deserves the pain!_ His two sides argued again.

 _Conner listen to me. Do you love her? Like more than a 'friend?"_

 _Of course he doesn't! Does he look like he loves her?_

 _AS A MATTER OF FACT YES!_

"GUYS SHUT UP!" This time, the real Conner spoke, mentally of course. "I can do things my own way! I don't your help."

His two sides were quiet and then left him alone. Now he was alone with M'gann. "Do you still hate yourself?"

"100% percent." she kept a low tone. Her voice sounded coarse.

A lightbulb came up on Conner's head. He had a great idea, or so he thought it was. "You know what I can do to make you happy?"

"What's that?"

"Tickle you to death." he sounded a bit like a child.

She quietly chuckled, "Conner there is no possible way…" But she didn't finish as she started giggling, he was already tickling her. "Conner! Stop!"

"No chance." he tickled her where it made her laughed the most. This went on for minutes on end. Lots of laughter and playful screams. In the bathtub.

"Conner please! I'm crying again!" she had tears.

"Too much fun?" he stopped for a moment.

"Too much." M'gann was glad he stopped and sat upwards, "Thank God you stopped."

Conner laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You really shouldn't have said that." and he dashed at her and went back to tickling. And M'gann was back to laughing.

They were in a position in the bathtub that was meant for a different purpose. He was on top of her as she was below him. A very strange sight. Once they realised they were in this position, Conner immediately stopped. M'gann blushed hard, red as a chilli.

"This is um… very awkward." She commented.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed with her. "Do you want to… you know? Get out of this position?" Conner began to leave, but M'gann stopped him.

"No." she was smiling again, "Let's stay like this for a little while."

Conner was hesitant, "Okay then." He brought himself back to his early spot. "Does this work for you?" He gently asked her.

She stared at him googly eyed, his dominant posture and muscular body really made him a stronger looking force than her. "Works for me."

The pair stayed like this for almost a minute. It looked very awkward. But they didn't seem embarrassed about this.

"M'gann?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Conner took a deep breath and commented on her appearance, "You look beautiful."

The last word made M'gann's brain completely shut down. He called me beautiful? It's been a while. "I uh… thanks… you … you look… handsome yourself."

 _Yup. This is awkward._ Conner was very hesitant to do something that 'friends' shouldn't do at all, but looking at M'gann's pretty sight, he couldn't control himself. Lucky for him M'gann felt the same way.

Out of control.

He groaned, "You know what?" He sat up leaning against the wall behind him.

"What's wrong?" She also sat upwards. Conner moved closer, cupping M'gann's face with his hands. "Conner what are you doing?" she was afraid, yet excited for what COULD happen.

"This being 'just friends' thing isn't gonna work out." He gently moved her face towards him.

"Conner?" she was trembling with excitement.

Their lips met. It was calm… and sensational for the both of them. The first kiss after a long time of distancing each other. But this completely changed M'gann's attitude. Now she was full of exhilaration and deepened the kiss until it turned into smooches.

Lemon (WARNING! A lot of sexy stuff) 

M'gann was enjoying this. She moaned seductively from Conner's loving smooches. But she wanted to be more, so she demanded access from Conner mouth to intertwine her tongue with his. Her request was immediately granted as Conner opened his mouth. Their tongues played around, licking each other. Conner moaned, which triggered an effect M'gann never felt before. She broke off the kiss, dramatically gasped for air and seductively giggled to him. before.

"Lock (pant)... the (pant)… door." she playfully ordered. She had a tempting smirk as she sexually licked her lips.

Conner couldn't speak, only do what she says. As he locked the bathroom door he turned around, only to find M'gann out of her cardigan and halfway out of her jeans, revealing her dark red panties some of her smooth, green legs. _Oh God, she's sexy._ He thought to himself.

She bit her lower lip alluringly and swayed her hips, hinting for him to help take off her jeans, "You gonna help me Superboy?" Her tone of voice was a bit low, yet exciting to hear. He was still speechless, but he nodded in response as he pulled her jeans out slowly. Once they were out, Conner stared at her legs. M'gann giggled and put her index finger in her mouth, definitely drunk.

"M'gann…", Conner managed to spill out.

"Like what you see?", she drunkenly asked as she caressed her legs.

"Yes."

"You want me?" she asked innocently as she playfully blinked multiple times.

"Mm hm."

She went up to him and whispered to his ears, "Then I'm all yours." She pulled down her panties to reveal her sweet spot. She spread her legs. "Fuck me Conner."

This made Conner even more excited, and he rushed to bend down and do his job. He started licking the sensitive sides of her legs, to which she moaned even louder than before.

"Stop teasing me and start licking my pussy for God's sake!", she pleaded.

"Sorry M'gann." he quietly laughed at her drunkenness and pure frustration. He proceeded to lick her pussy and she covered her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm…" M'gann whimpered, "Conner… you're so uhhh."

Conner felt proud of himself and began applying more pleasure into M'gann's system. She started panting, and her breathing got louder.

"Oh. Oh. Oooohhhhhh!" she was close to her climax. "Oh Conner! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" And she screamed as she orgasmed. Some of it went to Conner's face. "Conner! That was amazing!"

"Your welcome.", he said politely as he scraped the orgasm off his face and gave it to M'gann who licked and swallowed it, making a sound of refreshment.

She positioned herself upwards. They weren't done yet. She moved her index finger to signal a 'come over here' and Conner did as told. M'gann started to take his pants off, "Let's see if _this_ guy is still awake shall we?" she was still horny, licking her lips once more. His pants were off, leaving only Conner's boxers that stood in the way of M'gann's prize. She yanked his boxers down, unveiling a long and hard member. She gasped in excitement at the sight of Conner's hard cock. She put both her hands on it, and made long yet sensual strokes.

"It's SO BIG!" she marveled at the sight and size of it, "and SO LOOONG!"

Conner moaned with pleasure as her soft hands kept stroking. "You want me to suck it?" He could only nod in response. She chuckled and then she opened her mouth and stuck his member into it. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it, moaning while she was at it.

"Oh M'gann!" Conner grunted. It was amazing. She moved her head up and down, making choking sounds to further arouse Conner even more. "So good!"

She pulled out making a 'pop' noise and went back in. M'gann gagged on Conner's cock like it was no tomorrow. She loved it. Both of them did. She pulled out again with the 'pop' and seductively laughed as she licked Conner's length. "This is my gift to you Conner. Me and my mouth."

She continued to suck. But she was technically drunk. She drank whiskey, champagne and other types of alcohol and she starts feeling drunk now? That could mean that Martians have a stronger metabolism. She kept moaning on his hard on, "So good." her voice was muddled as she made slurping noises. "I love your cock Conner. It's amazing."

"You're amazing M'gann." he complimented.

"Oh. I know." she smiled at him one more time, as she went back to slurping his member. She let go of his cock and put her hands behind her back but continued gagging and choking. "Your cock is making me lose my appetite Conner. I could lose more weight from doing this to you!" She managed to say while sucking.

"Do you want that?" M'gann only nodded and smiled at him while moving her eyebrows up twice. M'gann didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going until one of them got tired. Luckily none of them were. Until Conner started moaning loudly.

"M'GANN! I'm gonna cum!"

She moved her mouth out of his cock and started stroking, placing it close to her mouth. "Mess up my face!" She opened wide, waiting for the hot seamen to either explode on her or into her mouth. Conner gave a loud groan, that hopefully no one heard, as his sperm exploded all over M'gann's face, shirt and mouth. She swallowed the sperm that was in her mouth and licked the ones that were near her red lips. "You. Me. Naked. On your bed. NOW!"

Conner was shocked hearing this. She still wanted to go? "Yes ma'am!"

End of Lemon (Sort of)

Downstairs

"What do you think they're doing?", Mrs. Anderson asked taking a sip of her red wine.

"I'm not sure… hugging each other and making up?" Cassie suggested innocently.

"Nah! Don't think so." La'gaan disagreed.

"What do you think La'gaan?" Aqualad inquired.

"I think they're having drunken coitus upstairs." La'gaan grinned widely. Dick and Barbara were still drunk so they both cooed 'oooooo'. Mrs. Anderson blushed. Her son? Having sex already? It was too much to think about.

"Okay La'gaan! First of all, That's gross." Karen was disgusted at what he had just said, "Second, this doesn't bother you?"

Logan shrugged, "Eh. I'm don't mind. Conner's the real guy for her. Besides, there are other girls out there." The team nodded at him, respecting and approving his honesty.

Gar and Kaldur thought about what he said about them having intercourse. Kaldur spoke up, "It makes sense actually." The entire team looked at the pair.

"How can you be so sure Gar?" Artemis inquired.

"Think about it. Everytime Megan hears Conner's name, she feels sad. Whenever he's near her, she usually feels a spark in her heart. She still loves him. Right?"

Then they all heard banging from upstairs. "What's that?" Tim and Cassie asked at the same time.

" _Oh Conner! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Don't stop please!_ " M'gann's moans, groans and cries were echoing from Conner's bedroom.

La'gaan, Gar and Aqualad all grinned telling everyone, "Told you so."

Dick and Barbara were laughing, while the rest of the group looked as if they were going to faint or feel sick. Mrs. Anderson had a face of a ripe tomato and choked on her wine. They were all in quiet shock as they continued to hear the couple having sex.

"Deborah?" Raquel asked, calling Conner's mother by her first name.

"Yes dear?" she couldn't move her head.

"Do you have a basement where all of us could sleep in for the night or two?" Virgil (Static) requested.

"Yeah I do. You guys mind helping me set up downstairs?"

"Sure." La'gaan and the others followed her suit. Good job Conner. We're proud of you. He looked at Dick and Barbara who both have not moved an inch yet. "You guys coming?"

"No. Me and Babs have some business to do in the bathroom." He said flirtily while kissing Barbara's neck.

She returned the favour by cupping his face and kissing his lips, "Such a naughty boy you are."

"Oh baby. All the things I would do to you." They then started smooching the hell out of each other.

La'gaan understood the sex part, but he didn't want to see it first hand. Sexual intercourse is private stuff. "I'll leave you guys to it." He then went to follow the others as the two childhood friends started to kick off their 'session'.

 ** _Chapter 3 DONE!_**

 ** _Sorry if the update was late in your opinion. It takes a lot of time making each chapter._**

 ** _And hopefully that lemon was suitable for your taste. That was my surprise. :)_**

 ** _Have a great day/night!_**


	6. Lies, Goodbyes, 'Just Friends'

_**Chapter 4: Lies, Goodbyes and 'Just Friends'**_

 _ **And just to let you guys know (unless you didn't), Chapter 3 has been updated to a better version. Think of it as the Ultimate Edition for Batman v Superman (longer, but better).**_

 _ **There is also a slight twist in here. Hope I don't mess up your brains or anything. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's House)**_

 _ **September 24, 07:21 UTC**_

Morning. Conner slowly opened his eyes and got out of bed. He groaned as he stretched his arms, "Man. What a night." He removed the blankets out of his way and remembered that he was naked. _Wait. Why am I?,_ he turned his head round and saw M'gann, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. _Right. Sex with M'gann._ Conner moved in closer to her. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face and body. He softly kissed her forehead.

M'gann felt his lips. Her eyes opened at a snail's pace. She smiled, looking right at him. "Morning hot stuff."

"Morning beautiful." They pecked each other's lips. "Last night…"

"...was amazing." M'gann completed his sentence. "Hope the others didn't mind."

Conner chuckled, "Hopefully." He then hopped out of bed and put a pair of shorts on. "But I hope you learned your lesson?"

"The 'stop invading minds' lesson?" He nodded as she still laid in bed, "I actually have. Never again will I do 'that'. All thanks to you."

"Me? Sweetheart, you made me a promise. The only thing I did was make you see stars last night." He smirked. But deep inside, he felt that something off about M'gann. Because she sounded so chirpy and happy.

M'gann laughed and forced herself out of bed, "But seriously though. You are the reason I'm never doing it again."

"Well then, I'm glad." Conner smiled, but he really wasn't convinced.

M'gann was changing back to her clothes, giving Conner time to think about something. _She cried last night, felt suicidal and depressed, but then it stopped after I started tickling her until we had sex. Don't tell me…_

His thoughts were shattered, but not forgotten, as a scent of fresh made bacon came from downstairs. Breakfast. "Come on, it's breakfast time." He stretched his arm for M'gann to grab it follow him downstairs. _This isn't over yet._

Before they could even go downstairs, Mrs. Anderson came up to them. "There you two are! I hope you had an 'amazing' time last night?" They both blushed. They were both speechless about it. But she was right, it was amazing. "You guys don't have to say anything. But I would like to speak with M'gann. Conner you can go."

"Okay." He simply replied. _Wonder what this is about. See you at the table._

 _See ya._ M'gann gulped. Once Conner was away, Mrs. Anderson spoke.

"You look nervous dear. Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine… Deborah." M'gann answered, remembering to say _that_ name.

"I'm glad you remembered that." It was her smile again. But then her face turned serious, yet calm. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about what you did last night. Not the sex. The _other_ thing."

 _Shit._ "Deborah, I can explain…" _Where is she going with this?_

"The others told me what really happened. Aaannnd they also told me what you did… before."

 _Fuck._ "I figured they would mention that." She brought her head down.

Mrs. Anderson had a stern face. "I am certain that you learned your lesson?"

M'gann slowly moved her head up forward to face Deborah, "I have. Definitely."

"I assumed that you promised Conner to never do it again?"

"Yes." _Where is she going with this?_

"Then can you make me a promise?" Her stern face turned a bit sorrow.

"Anything." _Oh shit._

Mrs. Anderson was silent for a moment until she exhaled, "Please don't hurt my son."

M'gann's jaw dropped midway and a small tear escaped her, "Oh Deborah," she spoke as she hugged her, "That's the last thing that I would do." _But can I promise her this? What if it doesn't work?_

"That's good to know." She brought back her smile. That quick? "Now go and sit with your friends dear."

"Okay." M'gann smiled back as she loosened the embrace and went downstairs to meet the others. _This stupid plan better not mess up. We had sex last night, so I can't lose Conner again. Not this time._

 _ **Downstairs**_

"So… today's the day Conner?" La'gaan inquired.

"Yup. And I'll be gone for Half a 'freaking' year!" It still felt too long for just training.

The team conversed and laughed together while they ate their breakfast. Except for Dick who was still sleeping on the couch, which was converted into a bed, half naked after his sex with Barbara. Once M'gann finally arrived to the dining table, La'gaan noticed her first, "There she is!"

"It's the girl who fucked up yet managed to have sex with her ex!" Barbara teased, she was still a bit tipsy from last night. So she didn't mean for her comment to be an insult. Thankfully for her benefit, M'gann didn't take that in personally. Sure she fucked up, but the most important thing is she learned.

"Haha very funny." She gave a fake laugh as she sat next to Conner. There was already food on her plate, "I still learned my mistakes, that's the good thing right?"

"Absolutely." He smiled at her and went back to eating his breakfast.

Then a thought came to her mind, "But what if we need the information from the bad guys?"

 _Hmmmm. Time to sniff her out._ Conner thought. "Just do it as a last resort. But the thing is… can I trust you?"

"As long as I don't fry their brains to bits, you most certainly can trust me."

"I don't know," Conner had a curious face on him, "Are you sure about that?"

M'gann's face also changed. _He's not happy like he was a while ago. What's going on_? "Is that a challenge Conner?", she sounded serious.

"Is it?" Conner countered.

They were literally having a stare down and the team was looking at them with confusion. So Conner got mad at her because she did something she really shouldn't have done. Then she starts crying and goes upstairs. They after 10-15 minutes, the team hear the pair having wild sex. Now, they're still not in good terms? Makes no sense whatsoever

"It's fine guys," M'gann reassured them, "We're on good terms. We still have a lot to talk about. Just keep eating." And the team did so. " _Conner. What are you doing? "_

" _Don't say things you'll regret M'gann."_ He told her mentally.

" _So you still don't trust me?"_

" _Not at all."_

" _Why not?"_ she sounded really frustrated, but she was scared at the same time. Why was that? " _So even having sex last night wasn't enough for you?"_

" _You tricked me into having sex with you!"_

" _That's ridiculous. I would never trick you!"_ She was stuttering. He was getting to her.

" _Really now?"_ He challenged, " _Looking through my mind without MY consent wasn't part of your 'master plan'?"_

"' _Master Plan'? Conner, I was curious why you and La'gaan were so close now."_

" _Oh! Well that explains it,"_ he said sarcastically, " _But. You didn't think it would have been different scenario if you'd just ask me or La'gaan?"_ That was a good point. She didn't have to read his mind. But she did anyways.

M'gann was looking at him with wide eyes with a frightened look on her. He sniffed her out. " _FUCK!"_ she exclaimed and jolted her face forward.

" _Got you."_ he said triumphantly, but still had a serious tone on him. But he was sad. His face clearly showed, " _M'gann how could you?"_

M'gann was feeling very mixed. She was angry that her plan didn't succeed since Conner found out that it was a way for them to be together again. But she was also sad that she broke Conner's heart and her promise to his mother, that she swore to never hurt Conner. Now, she clearly knew that they will NEVER be together again.

" _I thought… I thought you loved me?"_ He sounded betrayed. A fake chuckle escaped his mouth, " _Guess I was kidding myself. Again."_

 _No. Please._ M'gann didn't want to lose him again. But she knew it was too late for that. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't show it in reality. " _Conner, I do love you!"_

" _Do you?",_ he didn't believe her. He wanted the others to hear this, "Do you really love me?" He spoke physically now.

Everyone looked at him and Mrs. Anderson was already in the kitchen, but she stopped to look over and listen to see what was happening thus far.

" _Conner please!",_ she begged him to stop. But he refused to listen. He wanted revenge, to let others see the fraud she really is. And that she'll never learn from her mistakes.

"You rip into my mind," he really wanted to punch something, but he kept his composure, "Pretend that you didn't mean to do it, and you start to cry." His tone was extremely harsh. It got everyone's full attention. "Then you managed to trick me that you were acting as if you're being suicidal and depressed."

 _What?_ The only word thing that flew around their heads.

"Once I started kissing you, all your 'troubles' just… what? Magically flew away?", he used his hands to mimic what stereotypical magicians would do in their presentations, moving his fingers up and down. "Was the letter you wrote me two days ago also part of your plan?"

Now the team was looking at M'gann, disappointed. Behind them, on the couch, was Dick. Wide awake and upset, but partially tipsy as well. Glaring straight at the Martian, slowly shaking his head with disapproval.

"Were the tears on it fake as well?" The more Conner gratingly questioned her, the more she was falling apart from the inside. She couldn't let it show. Unfortunately, it was inevitable.

"M'gann…", La'gaan was shocked, "How could you do this? To Conner? Just for your personal gain?" He felt hurt because his friend was hurt.

"Sis?" M'gann looked to Gar, who was feeling downcasted, "Why?"

She was tearing up, but for real this time. She truly hated herself. And her stupid plan. Of all things she could do, she makes a scheme. Seriously? Is she that desperate to get Conner back?

Jaime whispered to Static, "Now she can have a real heart attack." A quick nod from him was his only response. He didn't say it in a comedic matter though, this was serious.

" _I agree with you Jaime Reyes."_ Scarab spoke to him with some humour. Still no time for jokes.

"For a second, I really thought that… that you could actually change your ways." Conner voice was aching with sadness and anger. It punched M'gann where it hurt. She knows that she deserves it, and should anyways.

Conner chuckled to himself, "Looks like I'm just so gullible. Is that what makes you think I'm easy to get?"

M'gann looked down, with 'real' tears fleeing her eyes. Sniffing and covering her face with shame.

Kaldur was extremely disappointed. He may have to kick M'gann out the team, but he knew that he couldn't because she is still remarked as one of their best members. Besides, she was still a founding member. The most disgraceful one at this point.

"You know what you are?" This was Conner's final strike. Still had his angry tone, but he still kept his composure, "I'll tell you what your are."

The others leaned in closer, both afraid and curious with what he was about to call her. Conner wanted this one to hurt. M'gann didn't want to hear it, but she felt she had to.

"You're a…" he didn't finish his sentence. The doorbell rang and everyone looked to the direction of the main door.

Mrs. Anderson walked up to the door as she called, "I'll get that!" _Can't believe I trusted an alien to never break a promise. And a Martian at that._

Before she opened the door, she changed her sulky looking face to a happy one. She opened the door and a big tall figure stood in front of her. No other than Clark Kent himself.

"Oh good morning Clark!" She greeted the Superman.

"Morning Debbie!" He replied smiling.

"They're in the living room! Come on!" she made a 'follow me' gesture with her left hand. She whispered to herself, "I hope you didn't hear anything you son said."

"I heard everything," Clark said so simply.

She remembered. _Right. He's Superman. And Superman has Super Hearing… Right._ "Looks like M'gann is not getting your forgiveness anytime soon huh?"

"Not now. One day… If she learns."

They walked to the living room and the whole team greeted the man of steel. "Good Morning Superman!" M'gann even had to fake a happy greeting. Conner as well.

"Hey everybody," He greeted back then turned his head slightly to look at Conner, "Kon? How've you been?" He asked his son politely.

"I'm good dad." he faked a smile. M'gann looked at him whilst discreetly wiping her tears away.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah! Should I pack a bag?" he raised his eyebrows while pointing upwards with his thumb, indirectly to going up to his room and pack some clothes.

"Of course you do! Six months remember?" Kal joked.

"Right. You mind helping me pack?" He asked as he began to walk towards the stairwell.

His father chuckled but followed anyways. "Me? Help you? Aren't you old enough to do that by yourself?"

"I'm 7 years old! Cut me some slack!" They laughed together until they were upstairs and no one could listen.

The team and Mrs. Anderson turned their attention to the Martian. No smiles at all.

"Now. (slight pause) M'gann." Dick finally spoke, but still a bit drunk, since his accent was like that of a Cowboy. He then got out of bed and continued. "Since we all have no idea what was going on in your thick fucking skull! But we, as a people, and you yourself, realise that you've done fucked up massively!"

M'gann was very silent. She didn't want to speak for herself. There was no way out of this. No shade of evidence to back her up. No friends to defend her from this either. She was alone. Something she wishes she would never have. "Oh I've realised alright. I'm just a psychopathic, selfish Martian bitch. And whatever Conner was gonna call me."

"Don't think we're ditching you though. We're all still your friends and you know that right?" Barbara wanted to lighten the subject. But for what reason?

"Neptune's Beard!", La'gaan growled, pointing at M'gann violently, "Why are you trying to be sympathetic to her?!"

"Excuse me 'former rebound guy'," she challenged, "I'm just trying to spray some light."

"To what avail Barbara?" Kaldur'ahm questioned, "M'gann has made a grave mistake."

"But…" Barbara wanted to switch the tone but a certain someone stopped her.

"Don't Barbara." M'gann intervened unemotionally, "What's the point of you defending me? I did this. I'm responsible. I deserved to be shunned away from all of you." Literally heartbroken, her fault. There were still tears.

There was a bit of empathy from the team since she was being very honest. About time.

"Sis." Gar told his adoptive sister, "I may be mad with what you did. It was selfish and downright stupid. But since you're now embracing your mistakes, I hope you can truly learn from these things. Because we all thought you ended that dangerous habit of yours after what you did to Aqualad months ago."

"Can we… not talk about _that_ please?" She asked with misery in her voice, "It makes me uncomfortable thinking about it."

"I agree. Never again.", Kaldur responded.

With that being said, Gar went straight to the point. "Look Sis. The thing that we're trying to make you understand is this; you can't keep playing the victim. The more you get into that role, the bigger lies you build."

"And that leads to you getting into serious trouble, young lady." Mrs. Anderson added, scolding her. She wasn't her mother, but she knew what was best for her. She _**IS**_ a woman.

M'gann went back to silent mode, because she was learning something new. If she opened her mouth, more problems will come afterwards.

"We're all disappointed M'gann. What you just did, and others before, will never happen again in the future. Do you understand?" This was a different side of Mrs. Anderson they've seen first handedly.

"I do." she responded swiftly.

"Then make me a REAL promise. Please?" She cupped her face.

"Yes." she was slowly breaking down.

"...Once Conner leaves for his training, never… and I mean NEVER… hurt him again."

 _Never hurt Conner again. (long relaxing breath) I can do that. Easy._ This was a promise that M'gann could and should easily do. "I promise. You have a my word."

"Cross your heart dear?"

She could only nod.

"Good." Mrs. Anderson was relieved, and she sighed to signify that. She looked at all of the members of the Team. "Are you all gonna accept her apology? She technically did so by making a sincere vow."

"Yes ma'am." There were a bit frightened by her other side. Some fear was in their voices. La'gaan and Dick both still had some anger with M'gann, but he let it slide. The only thing is; can Conner forgive her or not? Maybe not now, hopefully he does when he returns once the six months have passed.

"Good!" she clasped her hands together, "Now that we're all civil with each other…"

"You guys have a good time," her sentence was abrupted by Clark, as he came downstairs with Conner who had just finished packing.

"You're leaving now huh?" La'gaan asked.

"Kaldur did say yesterday I was leaving in the morning." Conner reminded. He was trying his best to avoid M'gann. Clark saw this clear as day, but didn't say anything. He figured he would talk to his son about it later, but now it was now time to say goodbye.

"I believe everyone would like to say their goodbyes before we leave?"

They all nodded in response.

"Ok then. Who starts first?" Superman inquired them.

"I'll go." La'gaan was first to respond, he took a moment then spoke, "Conner. We didn't have the best of starts and you know that. But becoming friends with you was probably one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I'm gonna miss you when you're gone man."

The girls 'awed' by what he said and Conner smiled. "Thank you La'gaan."

He gave him a nod and spoke out again, "Anyone else?"

 _ **5 minute interval**_

The other boys and girls who didn't know Conner best gave him usual goodbyes such as "See you in six months" and "Good luck with your training". Artemis and Cassie were the only girls who embraced and kissed him (good luck charm), saying they would miss him such and such. Kaldur, Richard, Mal and Garfield said they loved him like a brother, even if he and Mal had a rough start as well five years ago. Mrs. Anderson still hadn't spoken yet. It was an emotional speech incoming. M'gann didn't speak yet. Because she saved herself for last.

"You and I haven't been together long Conner. I'll be honest with you, I accepted you in here because you didn't really have a place to stay. So I thought 'a month wouldn't hurt'. But from that first month of you here, you helped me do things like, wash the dishes for me when I was tired. Cook dinner for me when I got sick that one time and did the laundries when I gardened the house. You were basically a loving husband to me." Everyone laughed at that, whereas M'gann only chuckled quietly.

"After that, I allowed you to live with me permanently from that point on. But from those few months of you living permanently in this house, I realised something." This is part where it got emotional. Blinking a few times and tearing up, she continued, "You were… something I never had. You were God's blessing to me! A son! Something that I always wanted!"

She began to sob. Conner quickly went up to her and embraced his mother. She cried on his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave!"

 _I don't want him to leave either._ M'gann also agreed, but didn't say it publicly.

Conner teared up as well, "Don't worry mom. I'll come back." He put his hands on her shoulders, and gently moved her away from him. "You'll see."

She nodded as a response, rubbing her eyes

"Besides. I still got one more speaker before I go." He turned his head to face M'gann. His voice wasn't a dark tone. It was gentle. More kind. But still some anger.

"I don't think I should speak." She refused.

Conner gave a sad look. He slowly walked to where she was sitting down. He crouched to see her face. Red eyes. Slightly wet clothes. He still wanted to hurt her more. But that didn't matter anymore. He let that go because he didn't want anger to consume him. It could potentially cause… _**major issues.**_ Instead, he tried to make a joke, "Red eyes. Wet clothes… well… Partially wet. This is _**REAL**_ right?"

M'gann managed to laugh a bit and smile, "Yes. This is real tears."

 _That's a good sign. I think._ "M'gann… I'm…"

"No." She told him, shaking her head, refusing his apology, "Don't apologise."

"But…"

"Conner, please." she was serious now. "There's nothing to apologise for."

The team was surprised with her honesty now. Clark was impressed. Looks like Mrs. Anderson's scary side really takes an effect.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what happened this time. I would never forgive myself either." She was saying this for real. Not that fake letter she wrote. Those 'tears' were

Conner was feeling bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak, but M'gann shushed him, moving her index finger to touch his lips. Her eyes were closed doing so.

"Conner why aren't you angry at me? Don't you want to shout at me? Curse at me? You were angry like ten minutes ago." she questioned his behaviour. _Why is he showing empathy?_ "Do you not hate me?"

He looked down, then looked up again. This time, with a genuine smile on his face. "M'gann," he started, taking her hands to his own, "I am… still mad at you. About 'that'. Like really mad. (pause) But I put aside because I… I… could never stay mad at you forever." He said these words in a very touching way.

"Conner…" she was speaking with her breath. Tearing up again.

"I don't hate you," he stated simply, "I hate what you did. Or what you do to people."

Breathing heavily, she uttered, "You don't deserve me." And she sobbed.

"Oh M'gann." he let go of her hands to clutch her. She grasped him as well. "Don't be pessimistic. What's important is that you learned your lesson… you have… learned your lesson… right?" He still wanted to make sure.

"Yes." she muttered into his shoulder. "I'll never do it again."

Superboy smiled, "That's good to know." The two of them stayed like this for a moment until they heard a whining sound. Like a dog.

It was Wolf. He was making the sound dogs would normally make when they're upset..

Conner let go of M'gann who nodded in understanding. "Hey buddy." His companion barked jumped on him, crying even more. "Don't worry! These guys will take care of you." Then there was beeping and engine growling coming from the home garage.

Sphere.

"You too Sphere! They'll take good care of you as well!" he reassured his other companion who beeped loudly in response. He looked at his teammates, "You guys sure you'll take of these two while I'm gone?"

The group responded with "Sure!'s" and "No problem's". Superboy was glad they existed. He could count of them.

"Thanks guys." He smiled widely. His father patted his shoulder.

"It's time to go."

M'gann softly touched her heart, feeling it drop beneath her. Already?

"Alright." He nodded to him. Before he grabbed his bag, he went back to hug M'gann. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She hugged him really tight. Not wanting to release him.

"Just friends. For real this time?"

She managed to smile, "Just friends." She still wanted their relationship to be more than this, though she figured it would be better for the both of them. Particularly her.

"Let's shake on this?" he ended the embrace and pulled back out his right hand.

M'gann looked at his hand then back at him, "Sure." She brought her left to shake his right.

He grabbed his bag, "It's settled. 'Just friends'."

"Yup… 'Just friends'." she replied, "I'll see you in six months."

"See you then." he waved as he walked to the front door with his father waiting outside on the lawn, now in his Superman outfit, with a boom tube right behind him. _**(A/N: Think of Superman's suit as the one from Man of Steel)**_

Before he went into the boom tube, he stopped for a second. And turned around. Looking at the Team, Mrs. Anderson, Wolf, Sphere with his see through vision, and then to M'gann. They were all smiling at him. He shed a tear, stretching his arms out wide. "Group hug?"

They all cheered and ran towards him. So cute.

After a few seconds, Conner knew he had to leave now. "Guys, you have to let go now."

"Bye Conner!" they responded.

"Bye guys." He then turned around to walk forward for the tube. " _Bye M'gann."_ He spoke to her in the mind for the last time.

She smiled once more, " _Bye Conner."_

And with that, Superboy and Superman disappeared into the boom tube. They disappeared in an instant.

Then M'gann felt herself feel lightheaded and nauseated. And everything went black. She fell on the ground. _**THUD!**_

She had just fainted.

"M'GANN!" Barbara, Cassie and Dick (now wide awake and not drunk anymore) shouted, coming to her assistance as the others with Mrs. Anderson went to fetch water.

 _ **Chapter 4 DONE!**_

 _ **Didn't see that coming did ya?**_

 _ **Please review and favourite the story (if you want to). And share it with friends!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	7. The Fortress of Solitude

_**Chapter 5: The Fortress of Solitude**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Fortress of Solitude**_

 _ **September 24, 10:01 UTC**_

The boom tube brought them directly to the Fortress of Solitude. Conner wasn't entirely familiar with the place, so he was in awe seeing it. The place was huge, and made of ice as well. This was amazing.

"How are you doing so far Kon?" Superman inquired.

"It's incredible." He was marveled by the vast structure.

"It most certainly is.", a thought popped into Kal's mind, "You know… I guess we could start training as soon as possible. If you'd like?"

He couldn't wait. "Where do we start?"

"Before the end of September… be right back," he flew away and came back with ice boulders smiling brightly, "We'll be working on your punches!"

"Let's get to it then!" He acted like a child and cracked his knuckles. Can you blame him though?

 _ **5 Hour Interval**_

"Can I… (pant) take… (pant) a break?" Conner was panting. Hard. All around him was rubble.

"Actually, I thought that's enough for today." Superman chuckled, starstruck. His son put so much effort into his training, and he was proud to see that Superboy was taking it seriously. "But… I didn't expect you to get tired." He picked up the pieces of rubble and through them out of the Citadel.

Conner laughed, "Yeah? Well I'm not like you," he said it like it was an insult. Clark tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, so Conner immediately corrected himself, "Yet!"

He snorted amusingly. "Come on Kon. I want to walk around the Fortress with you. Talk about… you."

"About me? What's there to talk about?"

"First of all, your facial hair,", he took notice of the light stubble on Conner's chin.

"Right. I was gonna tell you earlier, but… I figured the timing wasn't good enough then. I'll tell you."

 _ **Two Minutes Later…**_

"So let me get this straight. Lex Luthor. A member of the Light. Who, in fact, is your 'other dad'. Injected a serum that will both boost your age to 22 onwards yearly. And upgrade you with Kryptonian abilities. But said only _**I**_ can help you that?" Superman evaluated as the two walked the hallways of the Fortress.

"Yup."

"Look. I don't know what Luthor is playing at… but he did a good thing in a way."

"He did it for a reason. What do you think that is?"

"One," Clark counted, "he's trying to be a 'good father', well that's too bad. Two; Probably wants to impress me, which is completely stupid. Or three; … bring you closer to the Light."

Conner felt disturbed. _Bring me close to the Light? Hell no!_ He walked over to one of the Fortresses pillars, touching it softly and then punching it with all his strength, sending it flying to a far distance in the arctic. He screamed in pure anger.

"Kon! Calm down!"

"NO! I won't turn to the Light! Not even in a million years!"

"And I'll make sure you won't go to them! Just relax. Breath."

Conner inhaled. And exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. After two full minutes, he was calm.

"Are you okay?" his father asked.

"I'm fine now," that was the reply, "Sorry about the pillar."

"It's okay son. At your age, you have the potential of becoming more powerful than me."

"You think so?"

Superman smiled, "I believe in that."

"That's good to know." he then yawned, "I'm tired. I think I'll head off to bed."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to sleep? It's only 3 o'clock."

"I think it would be better if we train early as possible. Then we can do other stuff later in the day."

"Alright then. Good night Kon."

"G'night dad." He turned around, into the hallways.

Clark was looking on. " _I believe it is time you show him to me, Kal."_ A voice rang in Superman's head. Jor-El. His father.

" _Are you sure father?"_

" _I am. Your son has proved himself worthy to the family. Even if he is not naturally born."_

" _I don't think now is the time. Perhaps on his last month."_ He proposed.

" _Don't you think that is a bit too long?_

" _Trust me. I can keep him busy for the next five months."_ He had a wide smile.

" _Very well. On March."_

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **September 25, 08:26 UTC**_

Training commenced an hour earlier, and Conner did not result to tiredness. He was always aware of his surroundings, punching every boulder that his father had thrown at him.

"You're doing great Kon! Keep it up!" he encouraged as he threw another one.

Conner focuses on the boulder. He grinned and jumped high. Instead of punching it, he kicked it with his left foot and it exploded in mid-air. " _He has definitely improved in a matter of one day and a half Kal."_

" _I know."_

" _But how will you, as you say, 'keep him busy' for the next five months, if you don't mind my saying?"_

" _I think it would take five months for him to tailor a suit."_

Jor-El chuckled in Clark's head, " _Didn't Kon-El tell you; no capes and no tights?"_

Superman also laughed, " _I know what he said. Although, I can change his mind. I'm his father after all."_

Conner panted, but not as heavy as before. He was more prepared, so he barely broke a sweat as expected. "How did I do?"

"You did well. Exceptionally well! I'm proud of you." He praised.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, kid." he looked at Conner. He wasn't tired at all, "Round two?"

"Let's go." he simply agreed.

 _ **4 Hour Interval**_

"You done for today?" Superman was amused seeing his son train nonstop.

"As a matter of fact… I am." Conner dropped to the ground. Tired. Even more rubble everywhere.

"Tomorrow, we'll be doing this outside permanently. That okay with you?"

Conner thought about it and immediately shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. It's kinda warm in here anyway." He joked.

Clark smiled, "Come on Kon. Let's talk outside." The man of steel began to walk towards the main entrance.

"Oooookaay?" He followed suit.

Once they were outside, none of them started a conversation.

Conner spoke up, he felt it was too quiet. "Soooo… what do you wanna talk about?"

He looked back at his son, "The truth is… you don't really need that much training."

Superboy stared at him with a blank smile attached to his face. "...what?"

"By the way you're going… you're basically done after 5 days."

"Really?"

Clark nodded amusingly.

"So… what are the next 5 months for?"

Superman snapped his fingers. "That's what I wanted to discuss with you. I know you don't like wearing capes and tights…"

"You're asking me to tailor a suit aren't you?" Conner seemed unenthusiastic.

 _Smart._ "Yes I am." Kal replied faster than a speeding bullet. But his thunder had been stolen.

"Dad. I told you, no offence, that I don't want to wear tights… or a cape."

"Because you think they're monkey suits?"

"Exactly."

Clark sighed, "Kon. Do you have any idea who made this for me?" He used his hands to gesture his suit.

"Didn't you make it?"

Another chuckle came out, "No Kon. I didn't."

"...Then… who?"

The father smiled at his son, "Your grandmother."

 _My grandmother?_ "Really?"

"Yeah."

Conner then started to walk back and forth, finally (yet so quickly) deciding now whether to keep wearing what he wears all the time or, wear a cape, and tights. "You know what? …I don't think wearing tights and a cape wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Just like that?" Clark looked so puzzled.

Kon bobbled his head, "Pretty much."

"Then… that's great!"

"Alrighty… when do we start?"

"I already got the fabrics ready, but we'll start in five days."

"Why five days?"

"Because… you still need to finish your training."

"But you told me that I didn't need training."

"I said 'not _**that**_ much training'."

Conner jolted his head, "Oh right… but won't I still need to fly?"

"Of course," Clark kept his smile, "That's the last thing you'll be doing after you finish making your suit… in the next five months."

Blank. Then shock. A bit of anger as well. "IT WILL TAKE ME FIVE FREAKING MONTHS TO MAKE A SUIT!?"

The man of steel cringed and spoke almost like a whisper, "Yeah. Wanna go back inside? Get some rest?"

Conner gave a long and loud sigh. "Okay. But can I ask just one question?" He asked while they began to walk back to the Fortress.

His father nodded, "Alright. What is it?"

Superboy had a thoughtful look on his face, then evolved it into a smile, "Can the suit come in black?"

Clark laughed and added some humour, "Has the Bat family been poisoning you with the colour their wear during their 'night shifts'?"

Conner joined in with him, "No. I'm just used to the colour black. With the Symbol being red."

"I can't argue with my son about what his suit should look like. Right now, we just get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll make your training extra hard."

Superboy smirked and chuckled, "Bring it on dad. _**Bring**_. _**It**_. _**On**_."

 _ **Chapter 5 DONE!**_

 _ **It's just a short chapter. Just how I wanted it to look like. My school is having a half-term break (one week), so stay tuned for faster uploads!**_

 _ **Please fav and review!**_

 _ **Always let me know how to improve my chapters as I progress. I would appreciate your help. Thanks!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	8. Nightmare

_**Chapter 6: Nightmare**_

 _ **Hey Guys! Update is pretty early right? This chapter and probably the next one will focus on M'gann. More from me at the end. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Unknown…**_

 _ **?, ?:? UTC**_

 _Where am I?_ M'gann felt confused. And warm. It weakened her. Therefore, can't use her powers. She still managed to move, but barely. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw pure horror, making her eyes go wide open.

From a distance, she saw a city in ruins. Metropolis? Gotham perhaps? It was red everywhere. Red skies. Red soil. Red lava, an erupting volcano. _What's going on?_ There was horror posted on her face. Her breathing got worse. _What is this?_

As she got up and looked around her, she froze instantly. Her blood ran cold.

The Team.

The League.

Even the members of the Light.

Dead. Lifeless on the ground.

Their suits torn apart. Eyes **WIDE** Blood everywhere. M'gann started tearing, reaching for Tigress, who was closest to her. She shaked her, hoping she was still alive. _Please Artemis! Wake up!_

Sadly, there was no response. Artemis was dead. But this was no time for mourning though, she then crawled over to Superman's body. She nudged him as she checked for a pulse, but he wasn't moving. She turned to find Uncle J'onn lying on the red floor about five centimeters from her. Before she could move over to him, a hand suddenly grasped her arm. It was Superman!

"Superman?" she asked worriedly.

He looked angry, close to death, "You… did… this…" and his hand let go of her. Dead.

Megan was demented, _What did I do? How is_ _ **THIS**_ _my fault? Not important Megan! You need to check on Uncle._ She then crawled quickly to Uncle J'onn's body.

" _Uncle J'onn!"_ she spoke to him telepathically, " _Wake up! Please!"_

She head him cough weakly. He attempted to get up, but to no avail. He was also too weak to move. Fortunately, he could speak. " _M'gann?"_

M'gann felt so relieved, " _Oh thank God! You're alive!"_

" _M'gann. Listen to me."_

" _What's going on? Is this some sort of test, because it feels so real!?"_

" _It is of test M'gann. (cough) You have to get out of here. Or else… (cough) He will kill you if he finds out that you are still alive."_

He? Who could that be? She was confused. " _Who is 'He'?"_

"Sir! Someone is still moving!" a voice that sounded like a soldier's called from a few meters away. M'gann then saw three soldiers, wearing black uniforms while carrying G36's and HK416's, with red Superman symbols on their arms. With them, two other figures. One looked like a fish. The other, had a Kryptonian armour that could only be worn by a General of the Krypton army. She recognised its design since she remembered researching about old Kryptonian artifacts, weaponry and battle armours back in Mars.

Yet so many questions were in her head. _**Why**_ _do these soldiers have red Superman symbols as their insignia like Conner's?_ _ **Why**_ _is there a man that looks like a fish? And_ _ **WHY**_ _is someone wearing a Kryptonian General's battle armour? What the fuck? Is this some twisted fucking joke!?_

"Take her!", the man with the battle armour shouted. M'gann heard the man say as the soldiers ran towards her direction. She began to tremble.

" _M'gann! GO!"_ Martian Manhunter forced her away. " _Do not let them catch you!"_ Then there were gun shots from the soldiers. Their bullets hit J'onn on his legs and waist. He screamed in pain. "GO!" He voice was weaker.

She could only nodded as she began to sprinting out of their. " _Goodbye Uncle."_

" _Goodbye M'gann…"_ , those were his final words. Their telepathic bond broke. He passed.

She kept on running like it was no tomorrow. She had to get out of there. _Just keep running Megan! Keep running!_

"Cease fire!", one of the soldiers called out, "The general told us that **HE** wants her alive! Keep chasing her!"

"Roger!" the other two replied back.

M'gann was afraid and very unclear about this. _Who the hell is 'he'?_ She continued to run. Still couldn't use her powers. _It's so fucking hot! Come on Megan, keep running! You can get out of here!_

There was fog up ahead. She could escape from there. _That's your ticket Megan! You can make it! Come on!_ She ran into the fog. The soldiers could no longer see her. It was time for them to call the general. But she could still hear them.

"General!", the first soldier called via radio, exhausted, "We lost her."

The three soldiers heard a loud growl from the General. This general sounded menacing to M'gann, it probably reminded her of someone she read about back in Mars. " _I'll get her myself! La'gaan, stay here and check if these 'heroes' are still alive!"_

" _Understood."_

Miss Martian gasped. _La'gaan? How could he? And where's Conner?_

As she continued to run faster, the ground shook violently, making her fall to the ground, although it wasn't an earthquake. It was something else.

"Going somewhere, Martian?" it was the 'General'. He did look very familiar.

She was an inch closer from sobbing, "Please! Leave me alone! I beg of you!"

The general chuckled, "You Martians. Think that you're all so strong. Yet in heat, you're slaves."

She curled into a ball, quietly crying. "Please don't do this!"

"I could kill you right now. But I have orders to take you prisoner. **HE** told me so."

It was the 'he' again. "Who… is… 'he'?"

The general did not give her a direct answer by instead saying, "You'll see for yourself."

He then grabbed her arm, "This will only hurt… a lot. But won't kill you." Suddenly, he punched her in the gut. Hard.

And for her, everything went black.

 _ **Two Hours Later…**_

 _ **Unknown… **_

_**?, ?:? UTC**_

M'gann woke up with a shock. Panting. Her hands were chained to the a ceiling. She was in a prison cell. From her left to right, were four prisoners lined up. Looking ahead of her was a long and dusty hallway. Standing on the far reaches were six soldiers. Three on each side of the walls. They were also wearing the black uniform with the red Superman symbol.

"Look who's awake." Directly in front of her, was La'gaan. He was wearing Atlantean battle armour, "M'gann." He had a smug look on his face.

"Fuck you La'gaan!" she was angry at him, "How could you!?"

"How could I what?"

"Betray the Team! They're all dead! My uncle… is dead. BECAUSE OF YOU!" she tried to wrestle out of her chains, using all her strength in the process.

He laughed cynically, "Me? I didn't do all that sweetheart! Your ex-boyfriend did."

She groaned with confusion, "What are you talking about!? **YOU** are my ex-boyfriend!"

He shook his head, "Eh… not quite. **HE's** your ex-boyfriend now." He corrected her.

M'gann then stopped shaking. "Oh for fucks sake! I'm gonna ask, one more time. Who the fuck is 'he'!?"

"She's awake I see?" the General came in, inquiring.

"She is." La'gaan proceeded to touch her cheek in a flirtatious way, "Aren't you?"

Her fear turned into ferocity. She spat on him, causing him to back away. "Don't fucking touch me you bastard!"

"Don't do that girl." the general added, "Wait until **HE** arrives."

"For the last time… who is…!" M'gann was cut off by the sound of the sky cracking.

Suddenly, like the speed of light, a man wearing a black suit, came down from the very end of the hallway, touching the ground will full force. The soldiers at the end, kneeled before him. Silently ( **A/N: Like in the BvS Knightmare scene, when Superman arrives)**.

 _Who is he? A God?_ M'gann wanted to know. But she was afraid to ask.

He stood up slowly, and walked towards M'gann's position. His eyes were shadowed in the dark patches of the hallway as he continued to walk. The man's suit had a red cape behind it. But in the front, was a Superman symbol in red as well. It was similar to Conner's. Could it be…?

 _No. It can't be…_

It was Conner. An evil version of him at the very least.

M'gann had shimmering tears drop down from her eyes. Her breathing was heavy, yet it sounded cracked, like it was lacking.

Instantaneously, Conner's eyes began to glow red. Heat vision. And he turned his head to the other prisoners' waists, cutting them in half, killing them instantly.

He then moved his head to face M'gann, who was now in front of him. His red eyes went back to his clear blue.

Her heavy breathing caused Conner to smile evilly and speak, "I love it when you're afraid. So vulnerable. So weak." His voice was dark. He didn't sound like the Conner that M'gann knows and love. He slowly caressed her face, it haunted her.

"Conner… why? How could you?" M'gann needed to understand. "Your father…"

"Was weak." his words were bitter, "He refused to join our side. So I murdered him."

"C...con...Conner…", the White Martian stuttered, "How could you this?"

"You wanna know why?" His psychotic smile faded away as it turned into a death glare, "My mother…"

 _Mrs. Anderson? What happened…?_

"She was everything to me… And you took her from me."

 _I killed… Deborah? No. I couldn't possibly…_

"And Wolf…"

 _No. Not Wolf._

"All of you killed him."

"The Team?"

"You betrayed us! La'gaan and I."

She didn't understand and looked away, refusing to look at him. What she saw wasn't the Superboy she knew and loved. This was a dark, evil and twisted version of him that she feared and hated.

"Look at me!" he forced her head to look straight at him, "You were my world M'gann." He managed to keep a quiet voice.

A tear dropped. _Conner please… don't do this._

"I trusted you… I loved you."

"Conner please! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" her words meant nothing to him as they trembled through her voice. More tears.

"Until I realised who you truly are."

"Don't do this! I beg of you! I'll be anything you want me to be! I can be your wife! Your personal sex slave! ANYTHING!", she begged for mercy, but he wasn't listening anymore.

"You… are a Beautiful Lie. Always have been." He moved his right hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat one more time.

She was more than terrified. _He's gonna kill me!_

"CONNER! PLEASE!" she was screaming now. La'gaan and the General snickered at her death.

"Goodbye… M'gann." Conner said once more. He breathed in, then pushed his hand into her chest with full force.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!…" she gave an ear piercing scream. And that was the last thing she heard.

Until she woke up…

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's house)**_

 _ **September 26, 03:21 UTC**_

She woke up with a burst of energy upwards, shouting in the process. Panting. Her hand on her chest. "NOOO!" She checked her surroundings. She was in a room. On a soft bed. Panting like a dog, gasping for air. There was a door three meters away from the bed. It looked very familiar to her. Conner's room.

The door then opened. Mrs. Anderson popped up. "Sweetie are you okay?" Her sweet voice melted M'gann's heart again. Her lips mumbled. She cried again, looking like a five year-old child.

"Oh Megan." Mrs. Anderson went over to comfort her, "Did you have a nightmare?"

She could only nod. M'gann continued to sob.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Another nod was the only response.

"Take your time dear. It's alright, you're fine."

Megan relaxed after two minutes. She was ready

"Ready Megan?"

"Yes." she uttered out. "But where are the others?"

"I sent them home. I only let Artemis stay, I'll get her for you." she stood up and walked towards the door.

This gave M'gann some time to think about the nightmare, she could only remember two things about it.

" _You… did… this…"_ Superman's voice echoed in her head.

And…

" _You… are a Beautiful Lie."_ Conner's haunting voice rang everywhere.

Her thoughts were snapped when she saw Artemis enter the room. "Oh M'gann!" she ran over to hug her friend. "Are you okay?"

M'gann sobbed again. Guess she wasn't strong in this kind of situations. "In the dream… you were all…"

"Megs, breathe." Artemis instructed. "Start from the beginning."

M'gann followed her instructions, "Okay… it started like this…"

 _ **5 minute interval**_

Deborah and Artemis looked at her after M'gann explained what the nightmare was. They were dead? Artemis and the others were killed by Superboy because M'gann killed Mrs. Anderson and the Team killed Wolf? This didn't make any sense. It was too much for Deborah, who decided to just make hot chocolate for M'gann. When she left the room, Artemis spoke.

"We have to inform the League about this.".

"No!" M'gann suggested otherwise.

"Not even your Uncle?"

"Not him." she said so straightforwardly.

Artemis looked at her friend, "M'gann…"

"No! Only you, me and Conner's mom. Nobody else!"

"What about Conner?"

Conner? For M'gann. That was a whole different story. "Artemis. Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Just as Tigress asked, M'gann spoke almost immediately.

"How am I supposed to tell him, or the others, that in my nightmare, or a possible vision of an alternate future, that Conner becomes some tyrant ruler, with La'gaan and some Kryptonian General on his side, because I killed his mother we killed Wolf. Aaaaaand… in retaliation, he kills everyone including his two dads and the members of the Light." she stopped for a second, catching her breath. "Do I need to go any further?"

"You'll also have to tell him that he kills you in the end of your nightmare." Mrs. Anderson came into the room serving M'gann a mug of hot chocolate.

She sighed, "Yeah that too." She took a sip. "Damn that tastes good."

"Of course it does sweetie." Mrs. Anderson replied smiling.

"Ok look anyways, what's important now is that you tell the team about this tomorrow. Got it?" Artemis requested, "Conner comes in later."

"Got it." Megan understood, taking another sip of her chocolate, "So what happened? After Conner left?"

Deborah and Artemis looked at each other, baffled. She didn't know?

"Oh! Well… um… you… fainted… once he… walked into the zeta tube." Artemis slowly emitted the words out her mouth.

 _I fainted? I'm a Martian. Shouldn't I remember that happening?_ "Did I really faint? I should at least remember about that."

"Sweetheart, you really did faint." Mrs. Anderson's face cringed.

"No way… I fell asleep… that's all." Her words faltered. She was hiding the real fact.

"You miss Conner don't you?" Tigress sniffed her out.

"YES and it's only been a day!", her true feelings eventually escaped. It's basically been a day and she already missed him.

"Megan you're stronger than this." Artemis encouraged her friend.

"Oh really?" she stood up, giving her mug to Artemis, and paced herself around Conner's bedroom. "Look. I fainted. You know why? Because Conner will be gone for six months. And I already want him back. Do you have any idea what this means?" She sounded so paranoid.

"That you're madly in love with him and you seek his love for passionate sex? But this would be REAL instead of that fiasco last night?" Mrs. Anderson concluded.

M'gann hesitated for a moment and sighed depressingly, "Yes." She's **MADLY** in love with Conner, "And I messed up my chance."

"M'gann. Shit like this happens." Artemis quickly covered her mouth, noting that Mrs. Anderson was in the room with them. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Deborah reassured.

"I get that, Artemis. But this… usually happens when the guy messes up. Guess the roles have switched up." She went back to sit on the bed. Then she reached her hands out, "Can I have my hot chocolate back please?"

Tigress gave her back the mug while speaking, "M'gann. Don't be so pessimistic of yourself. That's not important right now."

She continued, "What's important now is that you focus on getting things done with the team."

That was a good point. A very good point that M'gann had to sigh again. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Another sip followed.

"I'm your best friend. Of course I'm right."

Deborah nodded then yawned. "You girls keep talking, I'm gonna hit the bed. Good night." She walked out the bedroom.

"Good night." the two said at the same time. With Deborah out the room, Artemis yawned as well.

"I'm gonna sleep too. Don't have to sleep right away. Got it?"

"Got it _**mom**_." M'gann said sarcastically, putting on a sad smile. Artemis smiled back and walked out the room and downstairs.

Now M'gann was alone in the bedroom. Sitting on the bed. With the mug of hot chocolate still in her hands. Conner's words began to ring in her head again. A Beautiful Lie…

"Oh Conner." she whispered, setting aside the mug on the lamp desk that was closest to her. She pulled the blankets and put herself. "You basically defined me in one sentence in my dreams. Or was 'Beautiful Lie'..."

She gasped. Coming to the shocking realisation that, 'Beautiful Lie' was what Conner was about to say the other day.

She weeped quietly for two hours before sleeping… 'peacefully'.

 _ **Chapter 6 DONE!**_

 _ **If that last sentence did not make you feel sad, then you must be a strong person emotionally! Congrats!**_

 _ **Anyways, updates might be less quick. Didn't realise I actually had lots of ideas.**_

 _ **I hope you like the nightmare scene! If it seemed similar to Batman v Superman 'Knightmare' scene, I sincerely apologise.**_

 _ **I try my best not to. Fails miserably anyway. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	9. Five Months Later - Pt 1: Possibilities

_**Chapter 7: Five Months Later - Pt. 1 (M'gann): Possibilities**_

 _ **The 'possibilities' featured in the title, begin later on in this Chapter. It features time travel and stuff, but that's pretty normal for DC. There is also… a few sick twisted stuff in here (sexual stuff). Depends on how you interpret it. :)**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Blüdhaven Docks**_

 _ **February 14, 16:54 EDT (2017)**_

"You ain't got nothin' on me, mate!" Captain Boomerang with his strong Australian accent, taunted the second Kid Flash, who was on the ground, slightly hurt. "You're just a little kid!"

Bart winced in pain, his leg was cut by one of Captains' boomerangs. It was a minor one, but it hurt like the devil. Next to him was Batgirl. Her arms and legs had deep cuts, she couldn't move. _Wasn't fast enough not deflect them. Damn it!_

"What's wrong? All alone, eh?" He mocked him even more.

"He's not alone." Someone else said, shocking Captain B. who turned around.

"Who the hell is there!?"

"Me." It was Miss Martian, coming from the ground using her density shifting and punching Boomerang with an uppercut to his face, sending him flying. He fell to the ground, unconscious. M'gann then spoke to her earpiece, "Miss Martian to Aqualad. We got Boomerang. But Kid Flash and Batgirl are injured."

" _We'll be there very soon with medical care. Hang tight."_ Aqualad reassured her. " _And M'gann?"_

"Yeah?"

" _...Happy Valentine's Day."_ He knew he shouldn't say that, but he had an urge to say so. Even with Conner still having one more month to go, he would want M'gann to enjoy herself on Valentine.

She cringed and said sadly, "Thanks Kaldur."

" _Look M'gann. I understand that you still miss him. But you managed to stay focus during missions. And that's an achievement."_ If this was Aqualad's way of encouraging others, it was actually working.

This made M'gann smile, "Yeah. It definitely is."

"Do you mind helping me out here!? Barbara's bleeding!" Bart shouted, loud enough for Kaldur to hear. If medicals didn't arrive, she may not make it. He has actually fine, the cut on his leg didn't seem fatal. _And Nightwing's back on the team as well. He's gonna kill me!_

" _We'll get there faster! Nightwing! Wonder Girl! Both of you get on Sphere and hurry!"_

" _What do you think we're doing!?"_ Dick and Cassie shouted at the same time.

M'gann rushed over to put pressure on the deepest cuts on Barbara. "This… is… not how I wanted things to go for Valentine's Day!" Batgirl groaned in sheer agony. Her cuts were extremely brutal.

"What... you got plans?" M'gann asked, applying more force into her wounds.

"We were supposed to have a romantic dinner!" She hissed, "Italian!"

"Wow. Classy." Bart said with amusement, yet quickly went back to adding pressure.

"Bruce made a reservation for Richard and I. But thanks to the Aussie over there! IT'S ALL RUINED!" She attempted to move upwards, but more pain followed, so she went back to lying on the ground.

"Easy Barbara! You do that again, you won't be so lucky." Kid Flash II scolded.

"Sorry. Just really wanted that dinner."

The funny thing here is that Barbara was more worried about her dinner with Richard, rather than her serious injuries.

"Barbara I don't understand," M'gann commented, "How can you be more worried about your date with Dick instead of worrying about your own life on the line?"

"I would rather have a nice romantic dinner with Richard and to have hot passionate sex with him afterwards, than get into this stupid mess!"

Bart had a stupendous look on him, bobbing his head, "I did not have to hear that."

Barbara was pissed as hell, so she ignored him, "I wore this black lingerie underneath for nothing."

"Ooooo. Victoria's Secret?" M'gann wanted to know.

"Yup."

"Guys!", Bart had enough, "I'm right here."

"Sorry." the girls responded simultaneously as M'gann applied extra pressure into Batgirl's cuts.

Then they heard the sounds of beeping and an engine roaring from a distance, it was Sphere. With her, was Dick and Cassie right on time.

"Are we too late?" Richard was panicking. His suit was a bit different, instead of the blue, it was now red.

"Richard relax, I'm not gonna die." Barbara soothed, "You and I going out of retirement and rejoining the team was _your_ idea."

"Good point. Here." he gave out the medical kit to M'gann, "I thought you guys would at least have a first aid kit with you."

"Tell that to Kaldur." M'gann retorted, getting bandages out of the kit box and tying them around Barbara's wounds, "Besides, things like this barely happen."

M'gann then let Bart bandage Barbara. He was faster anyways.

"I know." he replied. He went closer to his girlfriend, "You okay?"

She chuckled weakly, "I'm fine. I really hoped we could've had that dinner that Bruce set up for us."

"Babs, at this point, that dinner can wait." And he picked her up with ease, bridal style. "Let's go guys." He gave Barbara a sweet kiss that she returned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

M'gann smiled at them, but deep inside… she was jealous. Jealous because she didn't have someone to be with on Valentine's.

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **February 14, 17:21 EDT**_

M'gann was walking around the Watchtower then came across La'gaan and Richard conversing. She began to eavesdrop, but no mind infiltrating. Never again.

" _Is Batgirl gonna be okay?_ La'gaan asked Nightwing with concern.

" _She'll be fine. Barbara survived worse things than that_."

" _That's good to know."_ La'gaan nodded, " _Oh! I got ask you something."_

" _What is it?"_

" _...Why did you change your blue to red?"_ La'gaan was curious to know why.

" _Guess I prefered a change for once."_ He replied.

" _Really? Because I remembered Conner telling me that you hate the colour blue?"_

Nightwing looked at him, looking slightly offended, " _THAT IS…!"_ Then he realised La'gaan was correct. Nightwing hated blue, " _...True."_

Logan smiled

" _Anyways, next month, Conner's back. You excited?_ "

" _Oh I am. How do you think Miss M's doing?"_ M'gann then focused even more onto the conversation.

" _I think she's alright. Why?"_

" _She certainly doesn't show it. But deep inside her… I feel that there is something else."_

" _Like a secret?"_

" _...Yeah. A secret. Something she's not telling us."_

" _Like she moved on and forgot about Conner? Therefore has a new boyfriend?"_

When M'gann heard that, she wanted to scream. _No way on this earth or any other world, am I pursuing a new boyfriend!_

" _No, I don't think it's a new boyfriend,"_ Richard disagreed, much to M'gann's relief, " _She just misses him."_

 _A lot._

" _Yeah, you're right. I bet you she goes bananas every night before bed."_ Lagoon Boy suggested.

" _She probably fantasizes about him in her dreams."_ Nightwing joked. " _Wet… dreams."_

They laughed about it. It hurt M'gann. She didn't deserve this pain. Perhaps she did. But the thing is, they had no idea… that M'gann has been having wet dreams since the night after her nightmare/vision of the future.

" _Actually Richard, I don't think we should talk, or laugh about this."_ He stopped laughing and went serious.

" _Why not?"_

" _Because there is probably a 99.9% chance that she's listening to us right now."_ La'gaan theorized, " _And we just hurt her feelings!"_

 _I gotta get out of here._ She walked away, but was glad that La'gaan was still being thoughtful about her feelings.

The two looked around the place, looking to see if M'gann was still listening.

Nightwing then spoke after a few minutes of silence, "So… she does have wet dreams?"

La'gaan closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment, using his fingers to rub his head, "I don't what women see in you besides your good looks."

 _ **2 Minutes Later…**_

Artemis, Cassie and Raquel and were talking about their next missions, until they saw M'gann walking fast, stomping her foot each time they touched the ground. She looked both sad and angry. That meant it wasn't a good sign.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Cassie asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." she said with a moody tone, but she was crying on the inside. She kept on walking.

Artemis sighed and followed her friend, "What's wrong?"

M'gann stopped in her tracks. "You wanna know 'what's wrong'?" She then put on a sarcastic tone. She really wasn't in the mood. "I just happened to find La'gaan and Richard making fun of my personal life. Talking about… their theories on what I do every night since Conner left. And they… laughed about it." She said the last three words very emotionally, she was tearing up. "I was glad that La'gaan stopped laughing because he knows that it hurt my feelings." She wiped her tears away and continued to walk towards the zeta tube.

"Where are you going?" Raquel inquired.

"Anywhere that's better than here." She said before entering the zeta tube.

" _Recognized. Miss Martian. B-0-5."_ The A.I spoke through the speakers around the Watchtower.

And she was gone.

Cassie cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna go explain to Barbara what Richard said. Be right back."

 _ **Chicago**_

 _ **February 14, 22:51 EDT**_

As she left the Watchtower, M'gann went home, to her new apartment, weeping in silence. All she wanted was to be in peace... and to do the one thing she's been doing every night for the past months.

Once arriving home, she sighed, here sobbing gone. Sitting on her couch, drinking Dr. Pepper, eating popcorn and watching football (soccer), was Gar/Beast Boy. Ever since M'gann saved his life and accepted him as her adopted brother, they were basically inseparable. And Beast Boy knows how much his sister loves Conner. He supported her. He always has.

"Hey sis!" He greeted her. He slowly stood up, due to the cast and bindings on his leg. His previous mission, alongside Bumblebee and Blue Beetle, was to capture Harley Quinn and interrogate her on Joker's whereabouts. They should've let Batgirl and Nightwing join them. The Queen of Gotham smashed Beast Boy's left leg with her signature baseball bat. "How are ya?" He embraced her.

"I'm fine." she gave a weak smile.

Gar wasn't convinced as his smile disappeared, "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

She tried to cover it up, "Nothing's wrong."

Gar went to the couch and sat back down. He raised both of his eyebrows, indicating that he wanted the truth, while sipping his Dr. Pepper.

M'gann sighed, sitting next to him, "Okay. I just miss Conner."

Gar sighed, creating a smile of frustration, "Sis, you've been saying that since October of last year."

"I know. But I really do!"

"You gotta relax. Okay?" He wanted her to feel better. "Look! Just one more month and he'll be back."

"One more month is too long Gar!" she retorted. She spoke like a pouty child.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He questioned her, starting to get a bit agitated by M'gann's current attitude.

"I happen to hear myself just fine," She took offence to what he said, then proceeded to stand up and walk away, "Good. Night."

Gar wasn't happy anymore. Who would've thought after a few short minutes, he turns from an elated mood, into an angry one? "Where do you think you're going?" He sounded like a father. It felt weird, yet so good.

"To my bedroom so I can go to sleep, _dad_." She pulled a sarcastic tone, now acting like a rebellious 16 year-old.

"The only thing you're gonna do is _masturbate_ until you fall asleep." That word made M'gann stop walking. She was _this_ close to opening her bedroom door.

 _How the hell did you…?_ She didn't understand. "How do you know I've been… masturbating?"

"M'gann I have a broken leg." he pointed at his injury, "And I've been staying here for three months to recover. Who makes dinner when you come home tired? Who is the person that does the dishes when you're on missions? _Who_ do you think cleans your bed?"

Before she could defend herself, Gar spoke again, "That's right, I see the markings on the sheet."

M'gann groaned. Firstly, she was upset because Nightwing and La'gaan made fun of her. Now, she was frustrated with her, "You listen here mister!", she pointed at him ferociously, "My sex life is _NONE_ of your business! " She opened her bedroom door and slammed it once she was inside.

Gar stared at her door, dazzled by what she said, "Masturbation does not count as a sex life!" He shouted at her, knowing she could still hear him. "Whatever, it's Valentine's Day. She can do what she wants." He then shrugged it off and continued watching the football game, still feeling frustrated with his sister's stubborn behaviour.

 _ **In M'gann's room…**_

Locking the main door, M'gann went straight to her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm a fucking mess._ She was definitely a mess. A hot mess. There was no denying it, truth be told. She _IS_ gorgeous, whether she looked sad or happy. Both the boys and girls in the Team admitted it, M'gann is beautiful. Though Conner once expressed that he missed her long hair.

 _Conner…_

Ever since the start of October last year, she has been constantly _doing it_ by herself every night. It bothered Gar a lot because he was worried for her, but M'gann didn't seem to care about what he felt. This was for her. _ONLY_ her. It seemed selfish at first, but it was true. M'gann was very self-centered when it came to romance, which was another reason why Conner broke up with her. She could only hope, that despite her flaws… Conner could still love her for who she is. Except for the invading mind addiction. Superboy would be impressed that she withdrew from that very quickly.

Now that she realised that Gar knows what she's been doing night by night, she figured that it was best not to _do it_. So she instead, showered, switched to pajamas and went straight to bed.

"One more month M'gann." she whispered to herself, slowly closing her eyes, "One more then he's back."

She was asleep.

 _ **In M'gann's dream…**_

"Miss Martian." A metallic voice called to M'gann, making her explode upwards.

"D… Doctor Fate?" She recognized the yellow helmet from before. He was floating above her.

"I… apologise, but I must speak to you about your… dreams."

She blushed brighter than the colour red. _This is embarrassing!_ "Umm… I… uh… look…"

"Not _those_ dreams. I saw one of them last month."

 _Still embarrassing!_ "Oh… uh…"

"It's horrifying. Do all female species do that?"

"Okay! Okay! First of all, why did you see one of them?" She was curious to know why.

"I was meant to speak with you in your dreams but apparently… you were… 'busy' that one time." He explained very clearly.

She covered her face with her hands. "Well… I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It is of no importance to me." He shrugged off, "What is more important was the nightmare you had five months ago."

She took a while to respond to that remark, "That dream…". She didn't want to think about that because it still haunted her to this day. It was the reason why she's been masturbating so she wouldn't have to think about it.

"It is not a dream Miss Martian. It is a vision… of one possible future."

 _What does that even mean?_ "I don't understand, what do you mean by 'one possible future'?" This didn't make sense to her.

Doctor Fate stretched his arm out, "Take my hand. And I will show you."

She hesitated to take his hand, but did so anyway. Then they were gone, as if they teleported.

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **?, ?:? EDT**_

It was dark, M'gann didn't like it. "Where are we?" She was afraid of what could or would happen.

"These are like virtual holograms. You won't get hurt by anything that comes your way," Doctor Fate reassured, "So do not worry Miss Martian, or should I call you M'gann instead?

"M'gann would be better, thank you."

Fate nodded and continued, "This is one future.", the area surrounding them changed. It was now red, , "Surely you recognise it?"

"I do," she remembered this, "It's my 'nightmare'."

"That is correct."

"What happened… exactly?" M'gann knew what she saw in this future, but she wanted at least a backstory.

Then the entire setting changed to a more familiar place. Deborah's house. But it looked different. It was in ruins, with debris and dust were everywhere. "Obviously you know where we are right now?"

"Mrs. Anderson's house."

Doctor Fate nodded, "Look." He pointed at the spot. It made M'gann gasped in horror and breathe heavily. Deborah and Wolf were both on the ground, covered in blood and around an entire pool of it. Wolf wasn't breathing, but Mrs. Anderson was barely alive. She was still visibly breathing, though it was very weak.

" _My mother… she was everything to me… and you took her from me."_ Evil Conner's voice rang in her mind, she collapsed to the ground hearing it, " _And Wolf… all of you killed him."_

"Was this our doing?" She couldn't stand the sight of this.

"Yes." He responded all so simply.

"How could we do this, I… I don't understand." She was trembling.

"Keep watching." He told her as Conner and La'gaan arrived on the spot. Conner wore the same black suit M'gann saw last time, while Lagoon Boy was already wearing Atlantean Battle armour.

 _No. Stop._ M'gann begged for this to end, once she witnessed Conner fall to his knees.

" _Mom?"_ Conner's face was horrified at seeing her like this. " _Mom?"_

" _Conner?"_ She asked weakly, " _Is that you?"_

" _Yes mom, it's me,"_ He held her hand tight while making her rest her head on his leg, " _Who did this to you?"_

" _Th… they… d… di… Your friends did… this."_ She barely managed to spill out, her voice very weak.

" _Mom?"_

" _They were laughing while they… tortured me."_

Megan was breathing like she was close to death, gasping for air, watching in horror. They laughed when they tortured his mother? Also they looked different? This was way too much for her.

When La'gaan heard the 't' word, he cursed, " _Neptune's Beard! We're gonna kill them! I told you their black eyes were suspicious, this is exactly what I was concerned about!"_

" _La'gaan please!"_ Conner begged him to keep quiet, then he went back to look at his dying mother, " _Just relax mom. You'll be alright."_

" _I'm not gonna make it Conner."_ She weakly chuckled, accepting her faith.

" _No. Mom stay with me!"_ He pleaded for her to stay alive. He was starting to shed tears.

" _I... have to tell you something… important."_

" _Anything."_

" _Ever since I took you in… I… (cough)"_ She was clocking out, " _I actually… fell in… love_ … _with you."_ What?

" _Mom?"_ He grip her hand tighter, but confused by what she said, " _What are you…"_ His speech was muzzled as his mother used all of her strength to reach his head and pull it down to her level with her hands.

She kissed him passionately.

 _She… kissed him?_ M'gann felt sick and jealous at the same time. Thankfully, it wasn't exactly incest since Conner is basically adopted, but it was still weird since they have a very close relationship. Yet she was very desirous, because she doesn't like it when she sees other women kissing Conner, especially his 'mother'.

Deborah pulled from the kiss. She fraily smiled, " _I've been… wanting to do that… for so long."_

" _M… mom?"_ Superboy was shaken, " _Why did you…?"_

" _I… love… you…"_ That was the last thing she said as she caressed her son's cheek before her spirit left her beaten down body. A small tear escaped her left eye.

She was dead.

Conner sobbed quietly, lowering his head to touch his mother's. " _No… no…"_ Then he gave an ear piercing scream that echoed into the barren wasteland close to the house **(A/N: I want you to imagine this scream like the one in Man of Steel when Superman kills Zod)**.

Miss Martian couldn't stand to watch this unfold, "I've… I've seen enough!"

"Very well." Then the scene went black, "Are you alright?"

"No." she was very emotional, "I am not okay." This was a very traumatizing experience. More traumatizing than the mind test that her uncle made her and the original team do. _I can't go on! I can't do this! This is all too much._

"I apologise for this. But I will tell you everything."

Her expression became an angry one, "Spill it."

He nodded, "Two weeks before this happened…"

"Can you give me a specific date please?", she was very desperate to know.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. If I did, it could potentially destroy your or other people's futures, because you will be so desperate to make sure certain events never happens! Think of the consequences. The possible outcomes, all depend on whatever you do. And _this_ is _one_ of many possible futures. So I ask you, please tread carefully."

M'gann moaned in frustration, but he was right, while she was in complete distress. "I understand. Proceed."

He nodded for a second time, starting again, "Two weeks before 'this' happened, you and the rest of your team mates were captured by the Light. They brainwashed you, made you into their personal henchmen. Although, your psyches were corrupted by the brainwashing. You became psychopaths, like the Joker himself. For one week, you were used to surgically remove their enemies that appear to be a threat to them. It resulted in a catastrophe that devastated the whole Eastern Coast of the United States."

The Martian needed more time to digest the information, "And what happened after that? Was Conner's mom and companion considered a threat?" She still didn't get it.

"Superboy and Lagoon Boy managed to rebel against the Light's control. The two of them realised the Light was targeting Superboy's adoptive mother. They tried to stop you all, but failed. You all tortured Mrs. Anderson and murdered Wolf as you just saw."

She felt terrible overall. Killing Deborah is something she, and the others could never do. But after hearing what Doctor Fate said, this is something she must make sure that it will never happen.

"In retaliation, Conner and La'gaan went rogue, and teamed up with other villains to go up against all of you. Your team, the Justice League and the Light, since they were behind all of it."

"Wait…" she spotted an issue, "Why would they go against us if they knew we were brainwashed."

"The Light eventually had to partner up with you to help bring this new rebellion, insurgency or perhaps regime down. They snapped you out of your brainwashing. Sadly, you had no memory of past events."

Now that was like the sudden feeling of getting a brick to the face or a strong kick into the abdomen. _No memory?_

"So instead you all believed that Superboy and Lagoon Boy betrayed the team. This started a war. A war that further ravaged the East Coast, making it a No Man's Land. In the process, Superboy and Lagoon Boy killed everyone. Conner killed most of the Justice League, including his father."

" _You… did… this…"_ M'gann remembered what Superman told her. _Maybe this IS_ _my fault?_

"And you know the rest." He concluded.

"Yeah I do. But… who was the General in my dreams?" That was still something that ran around her mind.

"I cannot say unfortunately. In time, you must find out yourself."

She groaned, but finding out in the future wouldn't necessarily hurt, "Okay."

"Are you ready for the next one?."

"Yes." She replied quickly. Very desperate.

"Very well." The background then changed, it was Mrs. Anderson's house again. This time, it was back to its clean and normal look. Deborah was back in the kitchen cooking, whereas Wolf was exploring around the house. "This one may hurt you."

"Why would it hurt me?"

"You shall see for yourself." He explained as the playback started. Conner came from the front door of the house, he looked sad, depressed even. Walking into the kitchen, wearing his casual clothes, his mother noticed small tears.

" _Son what's wrong?"_ she turned off the stove to comfort him, putting his head on her chest.

" _M'gann… she…"_ He couldn't speak properly, " _We broke up again."_

For M'gann, this definitely did hurt. Though, she was starting to think that these futures were just made by Doctor Fate to make her feel guilty over everything, because Megan would never break up on Conner. He was too valuable to her, never wanting him to leave her side. It did seem selfish, but in a way it was still romantic. "I'm starting to think these are fake outcomes, because I could never do that to Conner!"

"(sigh)... Just keep watching."

" _Oh Conner, what happened?"_ Mrs. Anderson consoled him, rubbing the back of his head.

" _We had another argument, she said she wanted to retire from the team with me, but I told her no, because I wasn't ready."_

" _Ready for what exactly?"_

" _(long sigh)... Start a family with her."_ He said it while cringing.

This made Miss Martian gasped. This made her come to a conclusion. Her future self in this future was rushing things, to the point that they were certainly never going to happen at all. 'Let's start a family' something that she won't say until she truly feels that the time was right. Starting a new family with Conner would be a huge step for the both of them, but looking at Conner in this future, it seemed that he was about 25. That means that M'gann was about 21. Definitely not the right time at this point.

" _Oh sweetie."_ Deborah consoled him, hugging him even tighter. This was taking a turn somewhere else, " _Can I ever make you feel… better?"_ She pushed her body closer to his, making their current situation really uncomfortable. It was getting sexual.

"Okay! I've seen enough!" M'gann didn't want to see any further into this memory, since she already understood everything.

"Do you not want to see Superboy and his mother have…?" Doctor Fate was about to say that there was still more, but Megan knew what he was about to say anyways. So she cut him off immediately.

"No that would be very…!" but it was too late. Doctor Fate skipped to the part where Mrs. Anderson and Conner were both in her bedroom, naked. She was on all fours, with Conner behind her, pounding her hard. "Oh God!" M'gann covered her eyes.

They were panting and gasping like crazy. This disturbed M'gann to her very core, until Mrs. Anderson said the most dirtiest thing she ever heard.

" _Oh Conner!"_ Mrs. Anderson moaned _, "You really are a 'Superboy'! Keep thrusting!"_

"Oh God! Pause it!", Doctor Fate freezed the scene on M'gann's pleading request. "That's disgusting! Sure I've been masturbating, but seeing Conner have _sex_ , with his 'mother' no less, is enough!"

Doctor Fate took a very long time to respond, still trying to understand the concepts of this kind of thing. "Ah! I must apologise. I have forgotten that in human concepts, seeing others have intercourse in front of their eyes is undeniably disturbing."

"It is," M'gann was clearly upset by this, "Can we please see something else now?"

"Yes, of course." Nabu then changed the scene. It was a different place, an apartment. There was a lot of space and really nice furniture.

"Whose apartment is this?" She couldn't recognise it.

"This… is where… Wendy Harris lives."

 _Wendy Harris?_ She tried to remind herself of that name. " _Is Conner here?"_ She heard her own voice speak in her head.

" _No… he said something about going out with_ Wendy Harris _."_ It was Nightwing's voice. Then, she remembered. This was the day she broke up with La'gaan. But she still searched her own memories to truly remind herself of who Wendy Harris is… then she figured it out.

The Cheerleader tryouts seven years ago… now she got it. _That's_ _Wendy Harris!_

"Now I remember. But what does this have to with the future?"

Doctor Fate seemed to be irritated by her. It was hard to tell because of the helmet, but he kept a calm tone, "It would be best to not answer question. Just watch and understand."

He made the scene play. Wendy opened the front door to her apartment, she looked exhausted. Something was different about her appearance. Her hair was longer, it was now down to her shoulders. M'gann felt that Wendy looked older, about early late 20's. Now this was more… 'futuristic'.

Wendy sighed sadly and went to the bathroom.

 _Why does she look so sad?_ M'gann thought to herself.

The scene then changed to the bathroom where Wendy was in the tub, bare naked and curved into a ball.

Then the door to the bathroom opened. Conner was holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled, " _Hey!"_

" _Hey."_ She responded in a loud whisper, with a small smile (A/N: Me again, sorry. Watch the bathroom scene in BvS, so you can get an idea for this).

 _Wait. Are they together?_ Megan wasn't liking this either.

" _I was… gonna cook. Surprise you."_ He was still standing next to the door.

Wendy's smile went away, " _Conner… I just came back from talking to Megan."_ She moved out of her curve ball position to relax herself, showing a bit of her smooth white legs.

Once she said M'gann's name, Conner's facial expression changed. _Guess he doesn't like me at all_ _in this future huh? Figures._

" _She seemed really_ _pissed off. And she… she told that I shouldn't see you anymore because…"_

" _I don't care. I don't care about… what she's saying."_ He went straight to the point. Did not like her at all.

" _Really?"_ Wendy retorted. This was about to become a small argument hopefully. " _Then please explain why she said you both slept together three days ago and the members of your team were gossiping about it? And you say you don't care?"_

Superboy was befuddled, " _I… We had… what?"_

Now Wendy has upset, " _So you did sleep together!?"_

" _I didn't sleep with her three days ago. If that's what the others think. And if that's what you're saying."_

" _No!"_ Her tone got louder, moving to the side of the tub so Conner couldn't see her naked body fully. " _I'm saying that I need to know the truth. Did you really sleep with her? Or did she trick me?"_

Conner was about to speak, but he instead put the bouquet on the sink table and kneeled next to her, close to the bathtub. " _You know what she does all the time during missions, Wendy. I told you this before. She manipulates people, fries their brains, leaving them in catatonic states. She even promised me she'd never do it again."_

"So…I never learn from my past mistakes?" Megan asked Doctor Fate.

"Apparently not." He responded.

Megan felt so stupid. _What is wrong with you Megan? You were given one job. One! Just one simple job and you blow it_!

Conner chuckled, " _Guess I'm just so gullible huh?"_ He looked down to the ground, feeling imbecilic of himself.

Wendy touch his face, " _Hey,"_ she comforted him with a soothing voice, " _I'm sorry. You need to know that sometimes… girls can be crazy."_

He looked at her with a face that said 'seriously', " _I've already seen crazy. Not going to see that again."_

" _I'll make sure you don't."_ She reassured him 100%, taking away her hand so she could rub the back of her neck, " _(moan in pain) Nggh… I just don't know if this can work."_

Conner looked at her curiously, " _What can't work?"_

" _...That I can be best friends with Superboy, while I'm here naked in the bathtub and he's just kneeling down next to me."_

 _So they're just friends? That's good._

Superboy blushed, then came up with something to get back at her, " _Why didn't you lock the door before you took a bath?"_

" _Um… Because I…"_ Wendy gave no response.

Conner grinned at her, " _Relax."_ He turned around and picked out a rose from the bouquet and gave it to her, " _I just wanted to give you this."_

She got the rose and asked, " _Are you asking me out on a date?"_

" _No I'm not. It's your birthday."_ He reminded her.

Her head moved upwards to look at him. Wendy smiled, " _You remembered."_

" _Of course I did. I'm your best friend right?"_ He joked, making her giggle.

" _Well…? Where's my present?"_ She teased him.

" _Sadly, I forgot to… pick it up."_

" _Awww… It's okay."_ Wendy was playing games with him, " _Don't you have a substitute?"_

He chuckled and whispered into her, arousingly, " _Me."_ Then Conner took off his boots and socks, stood up and proceeded to step onto the bathtub.

" _Conner! We're best friends! We shouldn't do this!"_ she playfully scolded him, covering her breasts so he still couldn't see them.

" _How 'bout change our relationship to… 'friends with benefits'?"_ He suggested.

" _Works for me…"_ She licked her lips seductively.

" _MmmmHmmm."_ Conner smirked at her, and bent down to passionately kiss her. She returned it with full force. Soon after the kiss turned passionate.

M'gann felt like she was the most unluckiest girl in the whole word. Because she has basically seen two other girls kiss Conner, and it wasn't fake because it's in the future. She was really disturbed by it. "Okay stop!"

Nabu stopped the memory and closed it. Their area turned black again, "What is wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" M'gann was really pissed off, "I feel offended that these are the possibilities that are always because of me! Is there a future that… oh I don't know… has a happier ending!?"

Doctor Fate, this time, took a very long time to think, then he spoke, "There is only one."

"Great! Can you show it to me?" she was starting to get impatient again.

"...Very well."

"Thank you." Megan felt so relieved.

"But I must warn you."

 _For fuck's sake!_

"This possibility requires a lot of patience if you want to truly happen. Are you ready?"

Miss Martian inhaled and exhaled twice, "I am."

Then a glowing white door appeared a few feet away from them. "I will not follow you… for you shall go by yourself."

"Why by myself?"

"...It's your future, not mine." Doctor Fate answered humorously, but he didn't realise it.

"Right."

"But after you see this, you must wake up. It is already morning in the real world."

"Got it." And she walked slowly towards the door.

"Good luck Miss Martian. And be careful you don't mess things up." Then Doctor Fate disappeared into thin air.

She kept walking, "That's the last thing I wanna do."

Reaching the door, M'gann sighed, "Here goes nothing." And she opened the door. Disappearing…

 _ **Other Possibility…**_

 _ **?:? UTC**_

M'gann was lying down on clean grass. She was on a porch. Standing up, she gazed at a house that was in front of her. It was enormous. Two storeys high, covered up a huge amount of area. _I wonder who leaves here?_

Miss Martian was curious to find out who lives in this house. Then a car came up the driveway. The car was a black Honda HR-V, and coming out of it was a woman in her mid 30's, wearing a red and black checkered blouse and jeans, talking on the phone. She looked identical to M'gann.

" _Yes uncle,"_ The woman spoke on the phone, " _...I am doing well… yes. Work is great, finally got my promotion… Thank you for your support uncle… Yeah I gotta go now… goodbye. I love you."_ The woman hung up and stared straight at M'gann.

 _Why is looking at me?_

The woman smile, " _Hey, Megan."_

 _She… knows who I am?_ "Um… you know me?"

The woman laughed, " _Of course I know you! I'm you in 10 years time!"_

Megan put a hand to her mouth. _This is me!?_ "You're… me?" she stuttered.

" _In ten years time."_ Future M'gann nodded.

"I… I don't understand. Why… how can you speak to me?"

" _Doctor Fate told me as a reward for making my choices in the past correctly, I was granted access to speak with myself from the past whenever they come here."_

"Sssooooo… I can only communicate with you? Nobody else in the future?"

" _Correct."_ Her future self smiled, " _So how was your uh… 'Journey of the Future' with Doctor Fate."_

M'gann laughed in a sarcastic manner, "Oh… you know. Just… witnessing Conner have sex with his mother and passionate kissing with his 'rebound girl'."

Future M'gann stared at her, " _Wow… some journey you had."_

"Yeah. Anyways, I just need to know… Doctor Fate said this was a more 'positive possibility' of my future?"

" _Ohhh it definitely is."_ She said with no sarcasm at all. So it really meant that it this a happier future for her. " _I've never been so happy in my life."_

M'gann felt happy again, "Can you show me?"

" _Anything for my younger self."_ This future version was kind and friendly, something that present M'gann should learn. Maybe this was her real lesson to learn. " _Follow me."_

They walked to the front door of the house, and older Megan opened it.

"This is your house?"

" _Yup."_ Once they were inside, M'gann was in awe. Furniture was amazing, very clean and a nice artificial wooden staircase in front of them. There was a huge pool outside. It was also very white inside the house. Such vast space in the house. " _This… is my… well… your house in the future."_

M'gann couldn't only stare, "How rich are you? Are you a celebrity? Like… Hollywood level? Meryl Streep? Robert Downey Jr.?"

Future Miss Martian felt amused, " _Well… we are superheroes. The public gave us so much money to thank us for saving earth over and over again. We literally had a mountain stock of cash that we started giving it to Batman for investments. Once we got older and tired of the superhero business, he gave it back to us, so we went and built a house."_

"We?"

" _The invested too, but they invested in banks instead. They still live in REALLY NICE apartments. My husband and I came up with the idea together to build a house."_

 _She's married?_ "You're married? To who?"

Future M'gann laughed, " _Who else than 'him'?"_

Present M'gann widened her eyes, "Could it be 'him'?"

A wink was the only response, until a man's voice called out of nowhere. " _M'gann? Are you home?"_

" _I'm here honey!"_

 _Is it him? Please let it be him!_

A man wearing a dark blue t-shirt and grey running pants came down the stairs. He looked very handsome, dreamy even. Black hair and beautiful blue eyes. It was the one and only.

Conner Kent.

 _Oh thank God!_ This future was giving her butterflies.

" _Hey."_ He greeted her.

" _Hi."_ She greeted him back, kissing each other. " _I just came back from the doctor."_

 _Doctor? Was she sick? Do I DIE!?_

" _And?"_ Conner's future self gave her a hopeful look, " _What did he say?"_

Future M'gann smiled, " _...You're gonna be a daddy 'cause I'm pregnant!"_

Conner had tears streaming down his face, he was gonna be a dad. He then kissed Megan passionately after hearing the great news.

Present M'gann was full of joy, she was tearing up, it was too beautiful and emotional to watch. In the future, if she gets it right, she'll get married to Conner and start a family together.

" _Now listen M'gann."_ The future version of her then spoke to her younger self via mind.

" _Yes?"_

" _Be careful of what you do now. If this is the future you truly want… don't blow it."_

" _Don't worry,"_ More tears came down her eyes. " _I promise I won't."_

" _Good,"_ her physical appearance continued kissing Conner, but she was mentally still speaking to M'gann. " _Now, it's time to wake up Megan. Goodbye."_ She began to fade away into a bright light.

"(sniff) Goodbye."

And she was gone…

 _ **Real World…**_

 _ **Chicago**_

 _ **February 15, 09:34 EDT**_

Miss Martian woke up, slowly opening her eyes. She was breathing quite heavily, and started to cry with tears of joy. She loved the last possibility. It was the only thing she could think of.

" _Don't blow it M'gann."_ Her future self spoke to her again, one last time. " _Promise me."_

Megan smiled. One more tear dropped, "I won't let you down."

 _ **Chapter 7 DONE!**_

 _ **I got a lot of apologies to make.**_

 _ **First of all, I'm sorry about the 'incest' guys. I couldn't help it. I know that it's not completely incest, but it was in my plan. Don't ask why! It's pretty embarrassing. Secondly, I apologise if I add way too much detail into the small; things. Those are on me. Thirdly, sorry about the Author's notes in the middle of sentences please let me know if you guys don't want those around there. Lastly, I really pray to God that you don't hate me for focusing more on M'gann.**_

 _ **But overall, this is how I write. Character development and stuff. It's what I do.**_

 _ **I can only hope that you enjoy it. :)**_

 _ **Expect my next chapter in a few days. School is coming around the corner. :(**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	10. Five Months Later - Pt 2: Flight

_**Chapter 8: Five Months Later - Pt. 2 (Conner): Flight**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Small/Medium Flashback… **_

_**Metropolis**_

 _ **September 5, 03:12 (2016)**_

 _Superman was in his apartment, sitting on his bed shirtless. Next to him was a sleeping Lois Lane in a silk nightgown. He smiled as he watched her sleep, beautiful. He loved Lois, as much as she loved him. Ever since she found out Superman and Clark Kent were the same, it didn't seem to bother her, because it was something she's been pondering about the day she met both of them. Everytime there was trouble, Lois would tell her boss in the Daily Planet, Perry White to excuse 'Clark' that he was 'journalising' about a story for the newspaper. This was how much he meant to her. And Superman loved her back because of that. They were both already reaching the point to where they could get married and start a family together. It was inevitable._

 _They could have a private wedding with just family and friends. Clark would have to invite the whole league to attend, perhaps even the B-Team (the Team) could attend. Including Superboy…_

 _Superboy…_

 _Then a thought hit him, Kon-El. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. An emotion struck him where it hurt. It was guilt. This was one of the first times Clark felt it himself. Feeling that he wasn't a good father to his 'son'. Why should he feel bad anyways? Superboy is just a clone, mixed with the only person that Superman hated the most, Lex Luthor. So why should he feel guilty?_

 _Clark felt responsible because there were countless times where Conner just wanted affection from his 'father'. But he didn't get any because he was always neglected, everytime Superboy took the chance. Bruce Wayne even told him straight, that Superboy needed his 'father'._

"I'm not his father!" _Clark remembered what he told Batman in the diner, when they discussed about Conner._

 _Looking back at all the memories of him completely ignoring Superboy; flying away from him, refusing to talk to him, it really hurt. He would feel the same if he was in Kon's position._

 _It was from this point on, that Superman was determined to be the best father that Kon would ever have. Before it's too late. Although, he needed advice._

 _He thought to himself._ Who can I ask for help?

Bruce? No. Dark past.

Diana? She's an Amazon, so no.

J'onn? No. I don't even think he was kids of his own.

Billy? Definitely not!

Barry? Not even close. Iris hasn't given birth yet. Come on Clark! You're Superman, you should figure this out!

 _After scrolling through his own options in his head, there was only one person who could definitely help him._

 _His mother, Martha Kent._

 _She was obviously not a father, but she was hell of a great mother._

Perfect! Should've thought about that already. _He told himself and grabbed his landline phone on the apartments coffee table. He dialed his mom's home number. It rang five times before his mom picked it up._

"Hello?" _Martha spoke through the line, her voice quiet. She was sleeping._

"Ma?"

"Clark!" _Her voice turned wide awake, it was more clear._ "What is it? What's wrong?" _Her mother's instinct turned back on. She was always alert when her son didn't sound cheerful._

"No. Nothing. I just uh…" _Clark got his head straight so he could speak properly,_ "Hi."

 _He could hear his mom chuckle and she responded,_ "Hi."

"Sorry for calling you at this time."

"It's fine Clark."

 _Clark smiled for a moment, but he was looking for his words so his expression turned to look curious as he asked her,_ "How come dad never left Kansas?"

 _There was no sudden response for ten seconds,_ "Well… he just uh…(light chuckle) you know how he was…(small pause) 'What do I need to travel for?'", _she mimicked her late husband, using a light Cowboy accent_ , "'I'm already there!'"

 _Superman was looking at the stars,_ "I just wished it was more simple."

 _Martha sighed,_ "My baby boy… (pause) Nothing was ever simple." _She had a good point. Nothing was easy. Some people live a good life in big houses, but most people had to work hard to get to these type of levels. Martha and Jonathan worked hard to make just enough money to make a house in Kansas. So she was right. Nothing was simple._

 _Clark nodded in agreement,_ "Listen ma. I… wanted to speak to you about something. It's… kinda important."

"What is it?"

"It's about… Conner."

 _There was a very long pause._ "Okay. What about him?" _Martha sounded hopeful._

 _Superman sighed in disappointment of himself,_ "I've been neglecting him. And I feel terrible about it. I need to be his father."

"Well it's about damn time Clark!" _Mrs. Kent shouted through the phone. She was happy, but also mad. Happy that her son came to his senses, though she was mad because it took him a long time to think about it._ "He may be a clone! But he's still my grandson and he deserves to have a father who can be there for him! Just like how your father was with you!"

"I know… can you just help me?"

"Help you with what?"

Seriously? _Clark was dumbfounded that his mother had no clue of what he was talking about._ You're my mother, you should know this. _He wanted to tell her this in reality, but he just couldn't,_ "Give me advice on how to raise my son."

"You don't need advice Clark," _she explained to him,_ "Just be there for him." _Martha yawned. Still sleepy._

Just be there for him? _Superman let that sink in._ Be there for him. I can do that. "Alright ma… Thanks for the advice. I think?"

"Anytime dear," _Martha yawned again,_ "I'm going back to bed. I love you."

 _Kal smiled,_ "I love you too."

 _The line went back to the normal long beep, the phone call was over._

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

 _ **Fortress of Solitude**_

 _ **March 18, 13:57 UTC (2017)**_

 _Just be there for him._ Clark was still thinking about what his mother said months ago. _Now that reminds me. Where is he?_

 _ **Outside the Fortress… **_

Here Superboy was, cleanly shaven, sitting outside next to the Fortress, overlooking the beautiful white land full of ice and the bright sun in the blue sky while he sewed his suit. He was outside because he wanted a great view while he was working, it made him work faster for some reason.

Over the past five months in the Arctic, Conner has been tailoring his suit day in and day out. He was really determined to finish it. He always hated wearing tights and capes. Before, they were just 'monkey suits' to him, but his father showed him how much it would mean to him and that his grandmother would be happy to see him where such a thing. He had already done the boots and the cape, since they were the easiest to make. Getting to sew his suit to make sure that it would fit on him was probably the hardest thing he could ever accomplish, but it was worth it.

"Look at you Conner," he told himself, "And you said 'no capes, no tights'!" He smiled and kept working.

"Son?" his father called out. "Kon?" He shouted out again, using his Kryptonian name.

"I'm busy!" Conner replied. "I'm almost done with this thing!" He went back and continued to sew the red logo on the chest, he was 99% to completion. His entire suit was all black, except for the cape and logo. He preferred them to be red, because he thought it matched well, and it was a throwback to his original clothing.

Superman floated to where he was and softly landed on the ground next to him. "So this is where you go to all the time to sew your suit?" He didn't sound angry, or look angry either. More curious in fact. "Why here?"

He didn't respond after a few seconds. Conner was really adamant to finish, "Well… For some reason an amazing view like this makes me work faster." Now he was 99.1% complete.

Kal-El chuckled, "Tell me next time so I don't get worried."

"What's there to worry about?" Conner asked. 99.2% complete.

"Right, sorry. Just a protective dad I guess." The Man of Steel admitted. This was the very first time that he acted like real dad, so it was still completely new to him.

"Yeah. You really are." Conner couldn't deny it. 99.3% complete. "No offence."

"It's fine. I… actually wanted to speak with you… about M'gann."

Superboy stopped sewing. "That's… kind of… out of nowhere, don't ya think?" He was 99.4% complete.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you still have feelings for her." This was clearly unexpected from Superman. Why would he want to know if his son still had affections for a girl who can't control herself, causes chaos and mentally kills people? Strange.

"Okay," Conner just went back to sewing his suit, but he gave his father full attention. "Why the certain topic?"

"As of now you… seem like you don't care about her." Superman admitted to him, "But I feel that deep down… I'm feel that you still _love_ her."

Kon didn't respond and kept sewing. 99.5%.

"Kon?" Superman was still standing behind him, waiting for a response from Conner.

Conner was attempting to say something. But he couldn't. His consciousness was holding him back. _Conner! Tell your dad that you don't love her._

 _Excuse me? He loves her!_ The positive and negative sides were back.

 _Oh yeah?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Is that why he wasn't mind mad at her anymore the day he left!?_

 _YES! Because he loves her!_

" _HEY! You're not helping me!"_

 _Sorry,_ his two consciousness spoke at the same time.

" _What do I say?"_

 _Well, you said we weren't helping you so…_

 _You're on your own pal._ These guys, were a real pain in his ass. He figured that he shouldn't trust them anymore, well… himself.

"I… I don't know dad," he turned around to look at him, still sewing the suit, "I mean… I have mixed feelings about her." 99.6%.

Superman was very impressed that his son could look at him, while speaking and sewing at the same time without hurting himself. "Mixed feelings huh? How so?"

"I still don't trust her using her abilities to a certain extent. It bothers me! And.. and for her to 'rape' people's minds? Not okay!" The negative side was speaking.

Superman still didn't like the sound of that. It was worse hearing it a second time. "Yeah… but I wouldn't say 'rape' if I were you. Sounds wrong… very wrong."

"Sorry. But… you're right," Kon confessed, "Deep down me… despite M'gann's flaws… I still love her. So very much." He gazed at the cyan sky, sighing sadly. He loved M'gann, he really did. But couldn't come to a conclusion whether he should either; start his relationship with her again, continue where they left of, or never get back together at all. He was now 99.7% done.

"Of course you love her Kon. You told me all the good things about her; she can be very a nice person when she has a quirky attitude, she makes surprise birthday parties for the members of the team, and she even gave you the name 'Conner'." Clark pointed out all the positive things about her that Conner told him back at the Watchtower.

Superboy seemed to agree with him, but he discovered a flaw, "Did I tell you she got the name 'Conner' from a 80s sitcom that she used to watch all the time, and the main character in that show was named 'Megan' and has a major crush on this guy named… guess who?"

"Conner?"

"Ding ding ding, we have winner!" Kon said in a psychotic kind of way. 99.8% done. _Almost done Conner._

"That's… pretty messed up son. But are you okay with it?"

That was a question Conner couldn't answer straight away. "Before? No. Now? Yes. Doesn't bother me as it used to. Besides, I like my name." He sounded a bit excited because he was already 99.9% to completion. Superman smiled at him.

"Anddddd… I'm done." Superboy was finally finished with his suit, 100% completed. He never felt so accomplished in his life. It looked amazing. The red cape and logo really did fit with the fully black coloured suit. Even Kal liked it. _Congrats, Conner. You actually freaking did it!_

"I'm proud of you Kon." The man of steel patted his son's back. "Are you gonna put it on?"

"Be right back." Conner walked back into the Fortress to put on the suit.

" _Has he completed his suit Kal?"_ Jor-El's voice appeared in Clark's head.

" _Yes, he has father. Couldn't be more prouder."_

" _Once he is wearing the suit, I believe that it is time that he met his grandfather?"_ Jor-El was right, it was already time. It has already been more than five months. Conner needed to meet him.

" _You're right father. It is time. When he comes out, I'll take him to the Scout Ship."_

" _Very well. I'll teach him what I taught you when you were starting up."_

" _So… you'll teach him both the history of Krypton and how to fly?"_

" _Yes. I did the same thing to you didn't I?"_ Jor-El commented.

Clark chuckled, " _Yeah you did."_

" _Anyway… I shall see him at the Scout Ship."_ Then his voice vanished. As it did, Conner came out of the Fortress, wearing his suit. It was astonishing. Astonishing enough to make every man in the world jealous of not having that suit. Also, the suit made Conner more masculine. Talk about a lady killer.

"May I say Kon-El. You look amazing." Superman marveled at his son's new suit.

"No capes no tights my ass! This is awesome!" He mocked what he previously said about wearing these types of things, sounding like a child.

Superman laughed, "Now is there a lesson learnt here?"

"Uh… Never say things that you'll regret?" He pointed at his father.

"There it is!"

Conner really loved what he had created. Never in his life, will he ever replace this suit. It was very dear to him. His grandmother would be also proud. _Wait until the team sees this!_ Though there was something else he forgot.

"Dad?" he had one question still going through his mind.

"Yes son?"

"Are you going to teach me how to fly?" There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"Unfortunately, I will not," Superman told him very clearly, "Because someone else will."

 _Someone else?_ "Who?" Conner was curious to know.

Clark smiled at him, "Follow me. I have to show you something."

 _ **Three Hour Interval…**_

They have been walking through the cold winds of the arctic, approximately five miles of nonstop hiking. Superboy was very inquisitive to find out if this trek had some sort of purpose.

"Hey!" Conner shouted at his father, who was further ahead of him, "I know it's a bit too late to ask, but… where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Superman continued walking, "Just follow me!"

Conner was panting already. He was surprised himself that he was tired already. "(pant)... okay."

Their hike continued on for another four miles. Then they stopped to rest. In the distance, was an alien spaceship that he had never seen before. The ship was grey… and looked like a turtle

"That," Clark pointed at the ship, "Is where we're going."

Superboy couldn't believe his eyes. He whispered, "Wow. What is it?"

Superman snorted amusingly, "That… is an ancient Kryptonian Scout Ship."

 _Kryptonian? Ancient?_ This was completely new to Conner. He already knew that Krypton was destroyed a long time ago, but to find out that one of its ships were still intact, it was extraordinary. "So… we're going there?"

"Yup… and it's an extra four miles."

"(sigh)... great. More walking." Conner sulked.

 _ **One Hour Interval…**_

 _ **Scout Ship**_

 _ **March 18, 17:30 UTC**_

Once they reached the Scout Ship, Superboy couldn't believe his eyes. Superboy couldn't believe his eyes. The ship was larger than he expected. Now for him, it was a turtle the size of a submarine. Its side doors then opened automatically in front of them. The interior looked stylish.

"This is where I stop." Superman told Conner.

"What do you mean this is where you stop?" Kon didn't understand, "You're not coming with me?"

Clark shook his head, "No Kon. I want you to do this by yourself."

"But you said that someone is gonna to teach me how to fly?"

Kal-El smiled again, "He's waiting for you inside Kon. Just… 'follow his whisper."

Conner felt that his father's words were muddled, "'His' whisper? What does that even mean?"

" _Follow me…"_ A voice rang into Conner's head, making him spring upwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"'His' whisper." Superman noted, "Just follow it."

Superboy breathed while nodding, "Okay, see you later then." He waved as he walked into the Scout Ship.

"I'll be waiting back in the Fortress." Clark also waved back at him. And he flew away, cracking the sky doing so.

Superboy could hear it with amazement. He was wishing he could fly and break the sound barrier today. Once Conner he inside, he could only stare at the Scout Ship's design. Very sleek and vintage, something that he actually enjoys looking at, vintage stuff.

 _Alright Conner, dad said you have to follow the whisper. You already heard it, so pay close attention._ He told himself.

Walking around the ship, there was not even a single 'whisper' at all. He already heard it the first time, so why didn't he hear it again. Conner was getting a bit impatient, so he shouted out, "HELLO!?" and his voice echoed throughout the ship.

Suddenly, a few meters ahead of him, was a figure. A middle-aged man of medium height and a bulky build, with longish, graying brown hair and a beard with brown eyes. He spoke, "Here."

Conner was hesitant to follow, but did anyways. _When dad said follow the whisper, I didn't think he meant follow the stranger._

Walking towards the man's direction, he walked to another point. was gone. _What the hell? Where did he go?_

"Follow me…" The man whispered again, this time, he was all the way across a long hallway. Superboy walked faster to catch up with him.

 _Who is this guy?_

He stopped asking questions to himself about this 'man' and continued to move into his direction. _If I'm hallucinating… then I'm in Comaville._

Reaching the figures position, Conner came across a room with one seat in the middle of it, filled with a bunch of controls. _A control room?_ The floor had wires connected to the seat.

He slowly walked over to the controls, and there was a LOT of buttons. _Damn that's a lot._ The buttons had words written in Kryptonian scriptures. _And you need to fully learn how to speak and read Kryptonian._

Conner then tinkered with the controls, _Okay, this means 'autopilot'. This is 'reverse thrusters'._ Tinkering with the controls was probably the biggest mistake he has ever made. He accidentally tripped on one of the wires on the floor, pressing one of the buttons that made the whole ship start beeping.

 _Oh shit! What did that button say?_ He got up quick to check and cringed hard. It read… distress message.

The ship's Artificial Intelligence announcer spoke, " _Message has been sent."_

"It seems you have sent out a distress message." It was the man again. But he was standing in front of Conner, startling the latter.

Conner felt really worried and regretful for what he just did, "Yeah… um… sorry about that… I… shouldn't've been playing around."

The man chuckled, "It is quite all right. I don't presume other Kryptonians are still out there, scattering around the universe."

Superboy noticed this man had some humour, but he wanted to know who he was, "I'm sorry but… who are you?"

He smiled, "My name… is Jor-El."

 _Jor-El? Like Kal-El, and… Kon-El? El? Could he be?_ "Are you my…?"

"Yes… I am your grandfather."

Conner was shocked. _My Grandfather?_ He started to breathe a bit more heavily while he chuckled, "My Grandfather?"

"Yes Kon."

"But… how? How are you still alive?"

Jor chuckled again, "I am not necessarily… alive. I'm more of… a shadow, or his consciousness perhaps."

"Okay but… how?" Kon still didn't get it.

"Follow me." Jor smiled as he started to walk.

 _Oh great… more following!_ Conner groaned in his mind. _Eh! Wouldn't hurt._

 _ **Five Minute Interval… **_

They came across a small and thin stand. In the middle of it, was a small key in the shape of the 'Superman' symbol.

"Kon," Jor told his grandson, "Before I sent your father away… I added my consciousness into this command key. Whenever it is connected to a Kryptonian ship, I am able to control it. It also allowed me to speak with your father and nurture him into what the people of earth call, 'Superman'."

There was an issue in what Jor-El had just said, Conner suspected it, "You said you can control the ship."

"I did?"

"So why didn't you stop the distress message?"

His grandfather sighed, "Sadly, I couldn't. Distress signals cannot be aborted. Once it is sent… it is sent."

 _Well that sucks._

"Would you like to know more of Krypton and its history?"

 _A history lesson. I wouldn't mind._ "Sure. Best to know more."

Jor-El smiled brightly, revealing no teeth though. "Krypton. A world, with a much harsher environment than earth's. Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars. Seeking new worlds, to settle upon."

The entire room started to play a reenactment of Krypton's history while Jor presented and Conner watched in speechlessness. "This scout ship is one of thousands, launched into the void. We built outposts, on other planets, using great machines to reshape environments to our needs."

This was really interesting for Conner. At least there was something he could share with the team when he got back.

"For one-hundred thousand years, our civilisation flourished… accomplishing wonders."

 _If Krypton flourished, then why did it blow up in the end?_ "So what happened?"

Jor-El didn't respond thoroughly, "Artificial population control was established. The outposts and space explorations were abandoned. Exhausted our natural resources. As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually our Military leader, General Zod, attempted a coup," the generals face was shown. He looked very menacing, Conner felt.

"But by then it was too late. Your grandmother and I foresaw the coming calamity, and we took certain steps to ensure your father's survival."

"My God." Superboy whispered, "A flourishing race, ends in a disaster."

"That's life Kon-El," Jor-El explained, "We rise, and sometimes… we fall. But when we fall… we sometimes cannot get up."

Kon nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to see something else?

"Please?" Conner didn't want this day to end. He enjoyed his grandfather's history lesson, so he was ready for anything else.

They both simultaneously walked together, with Conner right behind. The pair arrived at a sort of indoor aquarium.

"What is this?" Kon asked with such astonishment.

"This is a genesis chamber," Jor expounded, "All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to fulfill the predetermined roll of our society. As a worker, warrior, leader and so on. Your grandmother, Lara and I believed Krypton lost something precious. The element of choice. Of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her?… What if a child aspired to something greater?"

Conner looked at his grandfather.

"Your father is the embodiment of that belief Kon. Krypton's natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save him." He presented his hands as a signal to continue walking around the Scout Ship. But they were in silence.

During their speechless walk, Kon asked a question, "Why didn't you just come with him?" He was sounding sulky. This was very emotional, realising how much of a big deal his father is. It made him look up Clark even more.

Jor-El's conscious stopped walking, "...We couldn't Kon. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved him. Your grandmother, Lara and I were product of the failures of our world, as much as Zod was. Tied to its fate."

"Like me? A failure?"

"No. You are not a failure Kon," Jor put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "You may be a clone, but you have proven yourself to be part of the family. That… is most important."

This made Conner smile while shedding a small tear, then his smile disappeared, "So my father is… technically all alone besides me?"

"No. His is much a child of earth now, as he is of Krypton. But you… you can embody the best of both worlds." These words were very encouraging. "Do you know the dream that your grandparents dedicated their lives to preserve?"

This seemed like a trick question, but for Conner, it wasn't. "My father's suit?"

"Correct. You're smarter than I thought." Jor-El gave some humour.

"I get that a lot." Superboy noticed the humour.

Jor-El smiled before starting another monologue, "The people of Earth are different from you, your father, the friends of his and yours. It's true, but ultimately I believe that is a good thing. Humans won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Or what other alien races have done, but if you guide them, Kon, just like what the 'Justice League' and your friends have been doing, you can give them hope. That's what this symbol means."

He pulls back his coat to reveal the 'S' symbol on his chest, "The symbol of the House of El means 'Hope'. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you and your team can bring."

Kon was touched by these words. This is what he called motivation. "Thank you… grandfather."

"You are most welcome," Jor-El was a good man, this much Conner knew, "Are you ready?"

"To fly?"

The scientist nodded.

Conner gave a deep breath, "I am."

 _ **Outside the Scout Ship… **_

Conner walked out of the Scout Ship, the wind had become less stronger. It made his cape flap, just the way he wanted it to. He overlooked the landscape of the arctic, beautiful. While doing so he remembered his final conversation with Jor-El.

" _So why is my father and I so different from others?"_

" _Because earth's sun is younger, and brighter than ours was. Kal's cells have drunk in its radiation, strengthening his muscles, his skin, his senses. You have done the same. Earth's gravity is weaker yet its atmosphere… is more nourishing. Your father grew stronger here than I ever could've imagined. But the only way to know how strong you are Kon, is to keep… testing… your limits."_

With that, Superboy looked up at the sky, determination on his face. He jumped high into the air, but the gravity brought him back down, but this wasn't going to stop him. He kept on trying until he managed to get his momentum. After his third time jumping, he managed to stay up in the air, but he still struggled a bit. _COME ON CONNER! YOU CAN DO IT!_

He jerked himself upwards so he could try to keep himself up in the air, grunting in the process. With both his arms out, he constantly continued to try and stay above ground. Conner laughed full of happiness. He was really doing it.

Until some turbulence happened.

"Oh no! NNNOOOOOO!" He shouted as his plummeted down back to earth, destroying a mountain side, and leaving a small crater where he landed. "Owww." He groaned in pain, trying to pick himself up. Luckily, his suit didn't get torn apart.

Kon felt like giving up already, feeling hopeless that he couldn't do it, even if Luthor gave him the serum. It was probably a ruse.

Then Jor-El's final words to him came into his head, " _You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But right now, you can help them accomplish wonders."_

Remembering what he said, Conner closed his eyes, kneeling down on arctic floor. He placed his fist on the ground, and felt all the force come into him. BANG! The son of Superman jolted up into the sky, but he didn't drop down this time.

Conner was flying. Breaking the sound barrier with a sonic boom. This was a huge accomplishment for him. He was crying tears of joy, smiling widely. With his newfound ability to fly, he glided around the world. Never feeling so elated in his entire life of living ( **A/N: Hi. Just watch the Man of Steel flight scene on YouTube, you'll get the idea anyway** ).

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Kon shouted as he flew up into space and went straight back down to earth, once again making a sonic boom.

 _ **Outside the Fortress…**_

Superman was waiting patiently for his son to arrive. Then he heard, " _THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF THE LIFE!"_

This made him smile. _I'm proud of you son._ A small tear escaped him. Suddenly, a sonic boom was heard as a figure wearing black was coming down towards him. Kon-El.

"How's it going?" Clark asked his son, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Never been better!" He replied as he gently landed on the ground.

"Well I'm glad to hear that… Ready to go home?"

"...Yeah," he said with a smile, "I'm ready."

"Alright! Let's go!" the two Kryptonians walked inside the Fortress, "Did you like the Scout Ship?"

"I did."

"And how was meeting your grandfather?"

"Oh… I loved it. He's a nice person."

"Yeah he is," Kal agreed with him, "Anyways, nobody actually knows when you're specifically coming back home, so I want to make this as a surprise."

Conner huffed, "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll bring you to your mom's house. Your friends and M'gann can wait until tomorrow."

Conner laughed, "Why are you singling out M'gann?"

"Because… deep down my son… he LOVES her!"

"And you assume my deep down feelings are out of the water?"

"Yes." Superman said with a smile.

"Yeah… you guess right. But imma play it simple."

"Just do what you need to do Conner."

The pair kept walking, then Conner remembered one thing that he hasn't done yet. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't teach me _**heat vision**_ yet."

Clark didn't respond to him after a short while, "I think… you can learned that all by yourself. Just focus."

"…Okay!" He responded with a quirky attitude."

 _ **Chapter 8 DONE!**_

 _ **Thank you to all the people who have been following my story, I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **I wasted my entire sleep to finish this chapter, just for you guys! Commitment!**_

 _ **Anyways my school is starting again so expect the next chapter probably next week or so. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	11. Just this Once

_**Chapter 9: Just this Once **_

_**I'm really sorry about this… some adoptive mother and adopted son fluff and such (aka lemon). Read at your own risk. Good thing is, it's not necessarily incest. *phew!**_

 _ **I know this story is rated T, but you'll never know…**_

 _ **Anyways… Enjoy? Hate it? Whatever!**_

Superman flew around the world a few times with Conner to see how his son had quickly adapted to flying. But he worried for something else, his son's mother.

"You something Kon?"

"What?" They continued to soar through the skies.

"I need to tell you something… it's about your mother."

 _My mother?_ "...What are about her?"

Clark felt stupid of himself, grimacing. "Conner… are you aware that… your mother is a very attractive woman?"

Conner gave his father a death glare, "Please don't tell me you want to cheat on Ms. Lane with my mother."

"No! No! No!" The man of steel really felt stupid. He didn't want to bring up this subject. "I'm just trying to tell you… that your mother might… you know…"

"Know what?" Superboy was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Since she's not necessarily your mother… she might… make a sexual advance on you."

 _What?_ This actually made Conner chuckle, "Seriously? What makes you think that?"

"I'm just saying! I'm worried for you."

Kon-El stopped flying and floated in one position. Kal-El did the same, "So… you're saying, or think that I might hypothetically have coitus with my adoptive mother?"

"...Yes." Superman said with his eyes closed, cringing.

Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you telling me this?" He was also asking himself, _Is this something that could theoretically happen tonight? Or maybe in the mere future?_

"I'm just saying that it might happen tonight."

 _Okay, he answered my question without me asking it. Great._ "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Superman thought about that, "I believe it's up to you."

 _Up to me? Oh come on!_ "Should I… talk to her about it?" He even had no idea what he was saying at this point. The words he was saying were what he would say about M'gann. But not his mom.

"Are you actually thinking of 'doing it' with her?" Superman was flabbergasted, giving another grimace expression.

"No!"

"Then can you do me a favour?"

"...Sure."

The man of steel breathed in and out, "If it does happen, all I ask is for you to proceed with caution." He was really worried about this.

"I will," Conner sighed, then yawned. He was tired, "I think I wanna go home now. Get this over with."

Superman frowned, "Alright. Let's go."

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's House)**_

 _ **March 18, 22:30 EST**_

"Alright Kon, you're home. And please be careful."

"Don't worry dad." They landed gently on the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I think it's best you hang out with your friends tomorrow."

Conner nodded in agreement. He missed his friends, especially a certain Martian that he couldn't wait to see again. It wasn't that he wanted to go straight for her to have another night in the bedroom, he just wanted to catch up with her, be good friends for once. The boy of steel was hoping that could happen. "Bye dad." Kon waved goodbye to his father, who returned it, starting to float upwards and flew away into the night.

 _Welcome home Conner. You're finally home._ He walked up to his mother's front door, ringing the doorbell.

" _I'm coming!"_ Mrs. Anderson's sweet voice called from the house.

Conner had no idea how much he actually loved her voice, it felt strange. He could hear her footsteps get louder as she walked up to the front door. Once she opened the door, she gasped loudly, covering her mouth with both hands. "C… Conner?"

Superboy smiled, "Hey m…" He didn't finish his sentence. Deborah sprung into him, giving him a tight warm embrace.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

Kon was having mixed feelings, thinking back on what his father said. _How do I do this?_ He returned the hug, "I missed you too."

She chuckled, "Nice suit son."

"Thanks."

"Come in," she welcomed him back into their house, "Wolf! Go get him!"

Conner's companion barked, wagging his tail as he jumped to maul his friend.

"Oomph, hey buddy! Yes I missed you too!" Conner laughed while Wolf was whimpering in excitement. Though Conner suspected something strange, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Sphere?"

"Oh! Sphere… right. She goes on missions with the Team, I told her to since she's only staying in the garage waiting for you to come back." Deborah explained.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that." He felt grateful that his mother was very thoughtful and kind.

In the kitchen, there was a _ding_ sound. "Oh! That's our dinner right there! Spaghetti!" Debbie skipped to the kitchen.

It freaked Conner out a bit. "She seems really quirky tonight Wolf. Has this been going on for a long time?"

His companion could only nod. Before eating dinner, he went up to his bedroom and changed to a maroon t-shirt and grey sleeping pants.

 _ **Dinner time…**_

As they ate, it was basic conversations and drinking wine, which was pretty strange because it was _WINE_ , not the usual everyday drinking water or at least some fresh orange juice. Instead it's _WINE_? But it didn't matter because Conner was still just glad to know that he was home. He told her about his time in the Arctic, training. While she talked about how she would usually, on a daily basis, hang out with some of her old friends, who apparently find Deborah's son _very_ attractive. It got awkward after she spoke about that, so she changed the subject.

Her eyes widened, "So… the suit basically took your entire time in the Arctic?"

Conner tilted his head and smiled, "It's called commitment."

This made her giggle, in a cute, sexy, yet disturbing way. It definitely freaked Conner out, though he was expecting something like this to happen since he talked about this with Superman.

"Mom? Why are you still wearing… this?" He pointed at all of her. Mrs. Anderson was wearing black 50s style dress with white polka dots, full makeup, a red bandana, that also had white polka dots, on her head, and black stockings that strapped onto something underneath her dress. She looked like those sexy pin up girls that Dick showed him.

"Is there something wrong? You don't like it?" She sounded very sensitive, like it was an insult to her.

"No I don't. I think you look… _dazzling_." _Conner… why did you say that?_

"Awww… thank you Conner!" she stood up to embrace him again, but some of her cleavage was showing, slowly arousing Conner, though he didn't want to feel this way.

 _Man she's actually hot… No, don't think that!_ Superboy was disappointed, feeling aroused because of his mother. There was no denying it, Deborah _IS_ a sexy woman. Very slender body, she had no freckles on her face and her red hair was stunning. Not to mention her firm breasts.

"I started wearing 50s clothes because my grandmother used to wear it when she was younger. But I mean, look at me…" she gestured to her whole body, "I'm still sexy! If you were another man, would you think so too?"

 _Was that a trick question?_ "…Um… Yeah?" Conner was stuttering like crazy.

"You really think so?" Deborah started twirling around in her red dress.

"Pretty much?" He really didn't know what to say. _I think she's getting a little tipsy._ "Mom I think you're partially drunk."

"Just a little bit, but it's fine," she agreed with him, but she seemed curious as to why her son looked sad, "Are you okay Conner? You were happy a second ago. Now you… look upset."

Kon wanted to speak with her about what he discussed with Clark. "There is… something I wanted to talk about with you."

Deborah put on a curious look, sitting back down on her chair, "Alright?"

"Okay um… my dad said… that I need to proceed with caution when it came to you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I… I don't… I don't see what you mean?"

"Man… I really don't want to tell you this…"

"Conner… it's fine. I'm your mother. You can tell me everything."

 _Why is she so nice?_ "He said… that he's worried… that you… might… pull a sexual advance on me."

She blushed ripe like an apple, feeling embarrassed, "… Oh… um… this is awkward. But keep going."

Conner gulped, "He said it because we're both not related, and such… I could go on but… I think you got what I'm saying."

"Okay…", now she was in the mood to change the subject, "Can we… watch a movie? Get our minds of this?"

 _She didn't answer my question, but I don't want to talk about this either. I could probably mention this later on. By then, we can set it all aside._ "Sure. What are we gonna watch?"

They spent the night watching mostly romantic comedies. A genre that Deborah grew fond of in her early twenties, since she . At this moment, they were watching Prime, a film centered on a woman named Rafi, a recently divorced, 37-year-old career woman who becomes romantically involved with David, a talented 23-year-old Jewish painter. To Conner and Deborah

"Conner."

"Yeah mom?"

"I thought about what you said earlier."

 _Oh shit!_ "Y…yeah?"

"I understand that your father would feel worried about you and me. But he has nothing to worry about."

 _Nothing to worry about?_ "In what context does 'nothing to worry about' mean?"

She sighed, "It means… that I'm not going to pull a sexual advance on you."

"Oh! Great!" Conner felt so relieved.

"Unless… you want me to." she blushed

 _What?_ Conner's jaw mildly dropped. She wouldn't mind if I wanted to? What is wrong with her? He paused the film. "I think this movie is giving you dirty ideas."

"Pffft… no!" she rebuffed, but her son wasn't convinced. "Okay… it is giving me ideas." She then giggled sexily.

 _I think this is the wine doing its work._ "Okay mom. I'm think you should go to bed."

Hearing this, she moved closer to him on the couch, kneeling beside him. She spread her knees apart, revealing what was underneath her black dress. Red lingerie. _So that's what's connected to her stockings? I still don't know why she's wearing it though, even if she did tell me._

"But I don't want to go to bed yet." she whispered to him.

"…I'm starting to think that you wore this to secretly seduce me. Well, let me tell you something," he leaned closer to her, "It's not going to happen."

 _But Conner it's working!_ His positive conscious told him. _At one point you might submit!_

" _You don't think I see that?"_ He argued with himself.

"Oh, well let _me_ tell you something Conner," Deborah forced herself on him, straddling herself on top of him, "I think mommy can change your mind." She licked her lips, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

 _Listen to me Conner! I know you don't want this happen. But it's going to anyways._

" _Gee, I wish there was another way."_

 _Your only problem is if M'gann finds out about this, she'll either never speak to you again, or haunt you forever!_

" _M'gann wouldn't do that… but yeah she'd never speak to me again! I am so fucked!"_

 _So what are you going to do when she finds out?_

There was no response.

 _Conner? Hello?_

Conner couldn't respond to his consciousness. His mother was really close to him now, cupping his face with her hands. "Kiss me."

His eyes widened and gulped hard, "Mom, we really shou…"

He didn't finish as his mother started kissing him. It felt tender and sweet, but it was still creepy. Conner had the urge to push her away, but he realised he shouldn't since he wouldn't dare hurt the woman who brought him in. Yet, kissing her was not part of the agenda. _I need to stop her, but can't… her lips are sweet. Damn it Conner!_

She gently pulled away from the kiss, "Conner?"

"…Yeah?"

Instead of giving an answer, she bashed her lips on to Conner, kissing him again, but with more passion. Deborah moaned sexily, further arousing her son. She wanted her tongue inside his mouth. He refused access, but she kept insisting. She broke away, feeling upset, "Conner, I'm 38 years old and I haven't felt this way for years!"

"Mom… I just can't."

"Why… not? We're not even related!" She argued, putting her hands on her curvy hips.

"…I want to save myself for M'gann." He said so with such clarity and honesty.

Her anger drifted away, and turned into sadness. "You… you're right (sniff). I… I guess I should… turn in. Good night." She un-straddled herself off him and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Conner used his super hearing and heard her weeping quietly. He sighed to himself, until his consciousness came back.

 _Wow. You managed to stop her without getting anywhere further._

" _I feel like a bad person."_

 _Why would you feel bad? You didn't want this to happen anyways._

" _Yeah! But I didn't want to hurt her feelings!"_

 _You hurt M'gann's feelings before, how does this make it any different?_

" _Because… she invaded my personal space!"_

 _Your mom invaded your personal space too!_

" _No! All she did was kiss me! That's not invading personal space!"_

 _Did you want her to kiss you?_

" _No!"_

 _Then that's called INVADING PERSONAL SPACE!_

Conner had enough, " _You know what? I don't know why I'm arguing with you!"_

' _You'? You're arguing with YOURSELF dumbass!_

That was true. Conner felt dumb. " _Okay. I'm not gonna argue… with myself."_

 _There we go._

" _But still. What do I say to her?"_

… _Nothing._

" _Seriously? Nothing? That's all you got?"_

 _It's not what I got. It's what YOU got._

" _Yeah,"_ Conner corrected himself before saying anything else to himself which would have probably make him go crazy, " _I guess… I should just apologise to her."_

 _For what? Rejecting her sexual advances?_

" _Well… there's that."_

 _Are you certain you want to apologies to her?_

" _Yes… and give her something else…"_

 _Oh God. You're not thinking of actually having sex with her?_

" _I feel like I have no choice."_

His conscious groaned in disgust. _That's… no! No! Conner please, think this through._

" _Too late. Imma give her what she wants."_ Conner stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the staircase.

 _Conner, you talked about this with your dad, what if M'gann found out?_

" _Then I'll explain it to her and see if she'll come around and accept why I did it."_

His conscious didn't respond, of course it didn't, it's Conner's mind after all. _Okay then, have fun… and may God have mercy on our soul._

" _Goodbye me."_ Conner walked up the stairs, as he said farewell to himself. He went to Mrs. Anderson's room, her door was partially opened. Conner could hear her weeping.

 _ **WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! Read at your own risk! You've been warned…**_

He slowly opened the door, and softly called out, "Mom?"

She turned to look at him, still wearing her dress. She looked horrible, her eyes were red. Her makeup was ruined, the eyeliner had already poured down her face, but her red lipstick was still in place, "Conner?"

"Oh my God," he felt really bad, so therefore he walked towards the bed and sitting down next to her. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who tried having sex with you. I should be sorry."

"No. You don't have to apologise to me mom."

"Are you sure about that?"

"100% percent." He gave her a hug.

She returned the hug. It was tighter than the other one they had when Conner came back home.

"Tell you what mom."

"What is it?"

"You said you haven't had sex for a long time right?"

 _Where is he going with this?_ "Umm… yes?" She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Conner was really hesitant, he slowly moved closer to Deborah, as she also leaned towards him. Once their foreheads touched, Conner whispered to her while he cupped her face this time, "Just this once. Then we set it aside and move on."

 _He's willing to give me what I've been yearning for? Oh God…_ Debbie felt her heart thumping hard. She could only nod as an agreement. "This is like a one night stand."

"Yeah, it definitely is."

He looked straight her. _She's actually beautiful. And sexy… Should've thought this through._

She looked straight at him. _He's so handsome. And well-built. M'gann, I'm so sorry, but my son is mine for tonight only._

Their lips touched again. It was more sweet than disturbing. They both didn't apply too much pressure on each other. After a few minutes, the kiss turned more passionate. Once again, Mrs. Anderson wanted her tongue inside Conner's mouth. This time, he granted her access. His tongue played around in her mouth to the point each their tongues were playing with each other.

Conner gently made her lie down on the bed. She still had the bandana on her head, she thought it looked great when her red hair was kept upwards. They kept smooching. "Conner…"

"Yes?"

She turned to her backside, revealing the back of her dress, a zipper. "Unzip my dress for me." She said in the most seductive way possible.

As Conner pulled down her zipper, it revealed her bare naked back. Deborah wore a red bra that matched her red lingerie panties. The stockings on her soft, clean legs made her more dazzling. Conner literally had a bulge in his pants.

"Alright mom, zippers done."

"Thanks sweetie." she then went back to her original position to face upwards. She pulled down her black dress and revealed her large, firm breasts supported by her red bra.

 _Fuck…_ Conner cursed.

She put her index finger between her teeth, giggling again. "What are you waiting for?"

Superboy needed no excuse to say no as he passionately kissed Deborah, who moaned in excitement.

"Conner…" she attempted to break the kiss to do something else, "... take off your pants."

 _Oh boy…_ Speechless, he obeyed her and pulled down his sleeping pants. What sprung out, was his already erected cock, making Deborah lick her lips in hunger. She gripped it tight with her hands, softly stroking it. Conner didn't notice she had red nail polish as well. _Sorry M'gann. But my mother needs me just this once._

"I've never seen a cock this big for so long," she craved as she slowly stroked his cock, "M'gann speaks in her sleep, y'know?"

Conner was breathing heavily, "Uh huh?"

"The day you left, she had a nightmare, then went back to sleep… a wet dream." She said the last two words very seductively. "She spoke when she slept, moaning of how _big_ your cock was in her pussy and how much she loved sucking it." She spoke as she unhooked her bra with her other hand, finally revealing her large, round, perfect tits.

His cock was rock hard and dripping with precum. She was looking him in the eyes absent mindedly stroking her pussy. Conner could see the juices running from his mother. This was a side of her that nobody knew of, it made her look so fucking sexy and Conner was apparently turned on by it. He already wanted to cum just by the way she dirty talked him about M'gann's fantasies.

"Your mother's hungry now. You ready Conner."

"Ready." He felt really nervous. He was about to fuck his mother. The good thing is that they're not related in any way.

She seductively winked, smiled, leaned forward and took Conner's member into her mouth. It made Conner gasped the moment she put it in her mouth. He don't know how he held on but it was pure bliss. She sucked and sucked and sucked like she was trying to suck the sperm straight from the balls. He reached out, grabbed her hair and pulled her face down on his cock. He wanted to feel her mouth on his whole dick, he couldn't wait any longer.

She gagged in surprise and pulled herself off him and flashed him a luscious look, and then she leaned forward again taking him as deep as she could, gagging until her eyes watered. She began using her tongue to play with my cock strumming it across many shaft, he almost lost it. She took him out of her mouth, gasping for air, but she made a serious look on her face, still made her look hot. "You better not cum yet Conner! Mommy wants to enjoy it while it lasts."

Then she forced her red lips back into her adopted son's member. She bobbed her head and stroked him with her free hand, the other all the way down her pussy. Conner was amazed that his mother could be so multi-tasking. Luckily, this would happen once. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying Deborah's warm, wet mouth as she slowly sucked on his member. It felt amazing. _What's the harm Conner? This will happen just once. Afterwards, we can move on. No worries!_

"Your cock is amazing," her voice was muffled as she sucked. All Conner could do was watch. He watched her give another seductive smirk and engulf the tip, kissing it with her red, cherry lips once more. She moaned endlessly. "So juicy"

 _This isn't Mrs. Anderson._ Conner thought to himself, _This is another woman disguised as her? I wonder…_

"Mom?"

Once she heard her name, she slowly took her mouth away from his cock, "Yes sweetie?"

"Are you actually Mrs. Anderson… or are you M'gann in disguise?" _Why did you say that Conner?_

She stopped stroking him, and look at him in astonishment and hurt, "Why would I be M'gann in disguise?" Deborah felt insulted.

"Nothing… just asking." Conner felt embarrassed by breaking the mood, "I'm just amazed that you can suck like that."

She took that as a compliment and chuckled sensually, "Hey, I use sex toys when I feel horny, so I get a lot of practise."

 _Did not need to hear that, but at least there is something else I know about her sex life… even though I won't be involved in that after this. Thank God!_

"Okay… sorry for asking a dumb question."

"You're forgiven," she said in a sultry voice, "Now let me take that cock again!" She sucked harder than before.

 _Damn she's good, I'm about to cum soon._ The way her tongue swirled around his popsicle, Conner couldn't hold it much longer. "Mom! I'm gonna cum!"

"In my mouth!" she pulled away and opened wide.

Conner groaned loudly as his penis ejaculated huge amounts of sperm, it went all over Deborah. On her tits, on her face, and on her bed sheets. The warm cum inside her mouth, she swallowed it. Thinking she didn't have enough, she moaned, continuing to suck his cock dry - until there was nothing left.

"Mom…(pant) you're amazing." They kissed each other passionately.

"Conner… I'm wet down below." She was referring to her cock yearning pussy.

Superboy wasted no time and proceeded to make his mother lie down on her soft bed. He played with her soft, pale legs. Caressing them. Kissing them. Licking them. "Don't tease me damn it!" this was making her even more aroused. Over 100%. "Just lick my pussy!"

"Yes ma'am." He unclipped the stockings that were attached to her

And he did so

slowly pulled down her red lingerie panties

It excited Debbie to the point she didn't want it to end. But sadly, this was the only time they would ever have sex.

"Oh! Oh… oh Conner!" she moaned his name over a hundred times. "Your tongue is pure magic!"

Conner, at this point now, liked to think that he was a pretty good pussy eater - he never knew how much he loved feasting on a woman's sex - and his mother was digging it, squirming, digging her hands in my hair, the same way how M'gann craved for it as well.

"Oh Conner… your fingers and tongue. So good, so good, so good."

Deborah felt close now, "Oh God… Conner that's it, that's it, that's it, almost there… yeah! Almost there, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, eeeerrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OH FUCK YES!"

She came. Her vaginal fluids squirted all over Conner's face and shirt. But he didn't stop licking.

"OH YES, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, CONNER I LOVE IT."

Her moans heightened; she started yelling.

"EAT ME! EAT MY CUNT!"

He kept slapping her clit, screwing my fingers inside her pussy. Mom shook and twisted.

Mrs. Anderson moaned and squirmed; losing herself in the hard relentless attack of Conner's thrusting fingers and tongue. Bucking and moaning, she grabbed his hair, pulling his face into her snatch. The bandana was still on her head, she refused to take it off.

"OH GOD CONNER, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

Cream gushed from her pussy. Conner didn't slow down. She came again. Her pussy gripped tightly on his finger, pulsating with each orgasm as it washed over her. He continued licking and finger fucked her, reached a hand to her breast, squeezing it. Once Conner, pinched a nipple, she went over the edge.

"OOOOHHHHH GGGGOOOOOODDDDD!"

Her body then jerked in a series of sweet small follow-up orgasms, and Conner drank the fluid that poured from her. He didn't do that to M'gann. Maybe he could do it the next time he has this kind of moment with her.

"Conner?"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm so horny. I want your cock in my mouth again."

 _She still wanted it? Jesus…_

They switched positions, Conner lied down this time, while Mrs. Anderson went into a doggy position, placing her head next to her son's erected cock.

She spat onto the top of it. Conner watched the saliva drip down its length. She spat again, opened her mouth wide, removed her hand - she did not want anything to impede her adopted son's view - and lowered her face over his dick, frantically licking Conner's cock as it disappeared into her wet mouth. It hit the back of her mouth. Her lips sealed around his tool.

"Oh fuck yes." Conner groaned in total pleasure. _I wonder if M'gann can do this in the future._

She sucked, her cheeks sunken, her tongue swirling around his flesh. Conner melted into the mattress.

Mrs. Anderson's head bobbed lightly up and down, sometimes forcing her head down, testing her limits. She kept her eyes on her lover; she later told him how she loved the blissful expression on his face. She moaned into Conner's flesh and he did as well in response, letting her know how much he loved what she was doing to him. Her silky sweet tongue never stopped swirling over his juicy rod. Several times she reared up, caught her breath, let some spit drool from her mouth to his cock, and dive bombed back down. She loved the obscenity of it all; the dirty sound of her son's cock driving into her face filled the bedroom.

Conner thought to himself that it must have been years since Deborah had given head, or sex in general. Even if it had been a long time, she was so relentless. Superboy was moaning in delight, clawing the bedspread.

She saw the effect she was giving. She pulled off from his dick, licked the head, and said, "What do you think Conner? Am I good at sucking cock?" She was so horny, she didn't want this to stop.

Conner nodded to signify a yes, that was all she needed to see before going back. But she let some more spit drool from her mouth and pushed the liquid down her son's shaft with her tongue. Her hand returned to his balls, massaging, tugging the orbs. She licked him hard even more, like a starving woman, then dropped her mouth over his shaft, swallowing more than half his length. Her smooth tongue ran all over it. She rocked her body forward, forcing another inch into her face. Conner's length was 10 inches, that must've came from his father's genes. Drool crept from the corners of her mouth.

She pulled her mouth off his dick again, licked its long, thick length, and opened wide to swallow again, caressing Conner's balls with her fingers as she devoured him, her lips puckered around his cock, sucking him with supernatural intensity. He then laid a hand on her head.

Deborah ripped her mouth off him for a third time. She was gasping, smiling, as she took a moment to catch her breath, and asked again, "Well, how am I doing?"

The boy of steel looked at his mother's face. Lots of saliva coated her cheeks and mouth. "Fricking incredible."

She smiled. "How about this?"

She pressed her chest to my shaft, squeezing her tits to his dick. This made him gulp, fascinated by the sight of his big cock sliding between her C-cup breasts. She increased the pace; her hair bounced on her shoulders. She paused, dropped a fresh string of spit into her cleavage, and resumed driving the huge shaft between her boobs.

Her tone was innocent, with filthy undertones. "Do I make your cock feel good?"

"Hell yeah!" _She doing a better job than M'gann. Holy shit._

As she continued; Conner suddenly felt a rumble in his balls. Then, in one quick motion, his cock was back in Mrs. Anderson's mouth, her hands on his testicles.

This time, Conner couldn't take it anymore. He said, "OH fuck Mom, gonna… cum."

Debbie moaned around the cock crammed between her lips. She looked at him, her eyes begged for his seed. Her fingertips stroked his still firm ball sac and pressed his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside. Conner bucked, every muscle in his body tensed. His dick had never been harder. His adoptive mother squeezed his balls again and the orgasm consumed the Superboy. Huge chunks of semen surged the length of his cock, exploded from the tip, filling Deborah's mouth. She captured every drop while her tongue swabbed the bellend. She looked up to him again; her eyes shone with wicked desire, then they shone with love. She eased my cock from her mouth, stretched her jaw, and took one last lick from balls to tip.

She sat back, smiling sweetly, watching her son catch his breath. She caressed his thighs. Then they passionately kissed each other again.

"Want me to return the favour?" Conner suggested that he go back and lick his mom's pussy again.

"Yes please!" She was begging like a slave. He moved down to her sensitive area.

He caught her clit between his teeth, making her yelp in excitement. Conner moved his mouth back down to her cunt hole. She was leaking juice. A lot of juice. He licked her pussy, as the fluids flowed into his mouth like a small stream. Mrs. Anderson's chest heaved with heavy breaths.

Conner licked the opening of her cunt, licked the warm inner flesh, licked the folds and crevices of her labia. He captured the labial lips between his teeth as well. He never thought that his mother was this delicious and it made him ravenous, gorging himself, feeding on her cunt like it was the food of the gods. Her fluids stained his face; her sweet musk soaked into his skin and its scent flew into his nose. He flattened out his tongue and took decadent slow laps from the bottom of her pussy, over every curve, to her clit. His mom/lover was wonderfully responsive; feline in her motion. Conner adored the soft moans when he licked the sensitive spots and the sharp groans when he furiously flicked her wet clit.

She was getting close. She twisted, pulled on the ties, let out a series of high pitched screeches. Conner backed off, seeking to draw out the experience, returning to slow gentle licks over the face of her vagina, then dipping his tongue into her puddle of pussy juice. He walked his hand to her breast, covered the flesh, loving the feel of her thick hard nipple.

"Oh fuck Conner, so good." Mrs. Anderson moaned and gasped in pleasure.

Her pussy was on fire. Conner ran his tongue over every fold, into every crevice. Debbie clenched her fists, tightened her legs, yanked against the bed sheets she was grasping. He rolled her nipples between his fingers while lashing her swollen clit with his tongue.

She was totally delirious outta her mind. She howled, "Oh my goodness son, you're going to make me cum again. I'm gonna cum!" Her eyes were shut from all the gasping and excitement. She grinded her pelvis into her son's face.

Then Conner completely stopped.

Her eyes flew open. "What are you doing?"

He ran one hand to the other breast, pinching the nipple.

"Trust me," He reassured.

Mrs. Anderson smirked and said, "Okay then." She closed her eyes. Conner then nudged two fingers inside her; fluid leaked out. He pushed deeper. She squealed in return.

He returned his mouth to her clitoris while pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her pussy walls clenched, she rocked her hips.

"Oh son, I love it, it feels so good."

Superboy groaned into her, sending vibrations down to her toes. She shuddered with every flick of her son's tongue, then gasped, her eyelids fluttered, her cunt gripped the fingers that punctured her. This made Conner feel that he was important and powerful to his mother's desires tonight. He was the one who'd push her up the mountain to the ecstasy at its peak.

He curled his fingers inside her, locating the g-spot, and dragged his fingertips along her walls, scraping the flesh. It made Deborah squeal and shudder. No one would ever be this patient and careful, no one would ever make love to her the way he did.

She whimpered in ecstasy, "I can't take it anymore." Her muscles tensed and trembled.

He pulled back. She gasped, squirmed, and tried to regain contact. He blew cool air over her pussy and then, ever so lightly, kissed her womanhood. When Conner's lips reached her clit, his adoptive mother could not control her anxiety any longer.

"Please, please, please, make me come." Mrs. Anderson's face was crimson with need; her chest heaved. Conner slipped his tongue in her slit and flicked the folds. He nibbled her pussy lips, sucking air in through his nose. Her scent was so divine to him. _Her pussy smells nicer than M'ganns. Wait, what?_

The Superboy returned to her pussy lips and Deborah raised her ass, pushing against her son's slow studious tongue. Every nerve in her body was lit up, inflamed. Her nipples were swollen.

Mom pled, "Please, please, I'm begging you."

He returned his hand to her breast. She winced; her nipples so hard and needy that my touch had bordered on the painful. Conner buried his face face in her sex, smearing her nectar into his skin. She moaned, grateful when Conner's tongue returned to her pulsating clitoris. He drew circles around it; he lapped across it; he crammed three fingers into her cunt.

She whimpered with every flick of Conner's magical tongue and every pump of his hand. Her body jerked, her breaths shallow and rapid.

"Please, oh God, this time Conner, please make me cum! I've gotta cum! I can't handle it anymore. Please! I need to cum!"

She writhed and quivered. She arched her back; she rubbed her head into the pillows surrounding her head; her toes clenched and released. Conner wasn't going to stop. He pushed more fingers into her, then dug them out. He pressed his knuckles to her pubic bone. He sucked her clit into his mouth, pummeled it with his tongue, gorged himself on it. He caught a nipple with his fingers. Her face was flush; her lips quivered; sheer desire consumed her.

Then it came. Her pussy convulsed around Conner's fingers; her hips bucked against his face. He sucked harder on her clit, continuing as an orgasm washed over her, slamming her to the ground. She shouted, in a voice shrill and intense, "OH! Conner! You're so good to me, you've always have been ever since I brought you in. But you're so amazing! I LOVE YOU! YES, oh fuck yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss. OH MY GOD! IT'S SO GOOD! CONNER! FFFUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK, I'M CCCUUUUMMMMIIINNNNGGGGGG!"

She was bucking so hard that Conner couldn't keep her clit to stay close to his mouth. So he therefore pulled back, holding her left tit with his left hand, while his right was finger fucking her. More juice gushed around my fingers. She twisted and turned, bit down on her lip, filled the room with obscene animal moans as she rode the waves of orgasmic bliss. Conner grinned. He loved the sight of watching her quake and quiver in tremors of pure delight. _I never thought I would be enjoying this with mom. She's can be wild._

She was panting nonstop for almost three minutes, then she sexily smooched her son. "You're so good."

"Thank you." He smiled as he went back to kiss her. This went on for five minutes. Until…

"I want you inside me, Conner." Deborah proclaimed, breaking the kiss.

"You what?" _She still wanted more? This lady…_

"Please? I want you so bad. Please," She said just above a whisper, "Conner please! I haven't had sex for years! Ever since my husband left me for another woman after he found out I couldn't have kids, it ruined me!" She begged.

 _She can't have kids? Oh yeah, she told me this before months back._

"I sucked your cock! You licked my pussy! Then I sucked it again! And you licked me again as well! This is the grand finale! Don't ruin it for me! Just one more, then it's over!" She pleaded for the first and last time they would ever do this. She finally took off her red bandana, letting her beautiful red hair flow down. Now she was purely naked, except she kept the stockings her legs.

"Okay." Conner smiled. They started again by French kissing each other, making her moan for the thousandth time. Conner then slid his cock all the way inside her shaved sex. Mrs. Anderson screamed in pleasure.

"You ok? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I feel great," Mrs. Anderson answered, "What are you waiting for?"

He started off slow.

"Fuck yes, that's what I want," she wailed. "Fuck, that's good, nnnggggghhh."

Conner pounded his mother hard, her body bouncing on the bed. The bed creaked, almost breaking. Deborah was unstoppable, using herself to drive her sweet cunt over his cock, gasping each time her son slammed into her.

"Do you want me to cum into you?"

She giggled while she moaned, "Conner, you know your mommy can't have kids!"

"Right… sorry." He grinded his big cock into her with more force. More louder moaning from her mouth soon followed.

"Oh God yes, give it to me! I need it! I want it! Fucking give it to me. I want your cum. Drown me in your cum!" She pleaded, flexing the muscles buried deep in her cunt.

"Give it to me, fuck your mommy. Fuck me like a slut, love me like a horny prom queen!" The way she talked dirty to Conner furthered brought him close to ejaculating.

"Oh God! Mom!"

She wrapped her legs around Conner's waist and attempted to yank him into her. He knew what she was trying to do, so he made her do it.

"Fill me with your sperm! I want it in me so fucking bad! Please, oh please, I need it! OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Conner then lunged forward, buried his head in her breasts. His abdomen tensed: he growled; his cock erupted; intense joy flooded his muscular body. His balls emptied inside her and her cunt clamped down. Then she screamed, consumed by her own orgasm as well. Her body torqued and twisted and her mind was swept away, taken somewhere else, where it floated in the warm glow of sexual ecstasy. He pulled out of her after he released his load. Pulling out made her slightly scream again. Then she panted hard, lying in her soft bed, she couldn't move a muscle. Feeling paralyzed by the extreme amounts of pressure.

Superboy lied down next to her. He pulled the blankets over so his mother could keep warm from the cold winds projected by the air-conditioner on the side of the bedroom ceiling.

"Conner, aren't you gonna feel cold?" She inquired, still panting like crazy.

He smirked at her, "I was in the Arctic for half a year mom. I'm pretty sure I can handle an air conditioner."

Deborah nodded as a response. Then she smiled again. Conner watched, loving the look on his mother's face, and then her lips moved. She whispered, "I love you Conner." She kissed his cheek.

 _Uhhhh…_

"I… I love you too." He hesitated to say the three words. He loves Deborah, he really does. But, this is a woman he would rather think of as a mother, not a girlfriend, or a friend with benefits… or even a wife. He still kissed her in the lips, as a good night treat after hot sex. After a few minutes she slept peacefully, feeling glad that she had an amazing time, but for one time only.

 _Well, well, well Conner._ His consciousness spoke to him now. Both his positive and negative were now one. _You actually frickin' did it._

" _Just one time me. Just. One. Time."_

 _What are you gonna do if M'gann finds out?_

" _Didn't I te… (sigh) never mind."_

… _Oh yeah! You told yourself, me, you were just gonna tell her why you did it?_

" _Exactly."_

 _Do you think she'll take it well?_ His conscious asked him a very good question, just before Conner was about to close his eyes and sleep beside his adoptive mother.

"… _No. Not one bit."_

 _ **Chapter 9 DONE!**_

 _ **Once again, I really do apologise for what you have just read. It was something that would tie in to M'gann's vision of the possible futures. So this is that start of one of those futures.**_

 _ **Next chapter will come very soon. And will feature someone special at the end. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	12. Your Secret is safe with Me

_**Chapter 10: Your Secret is safe with Me**_

 _ **About the last chapter, I'm not making a love triangle in case you guys were wondering.**_

 _ **If you like, you can just pretend that the last chapter didn't happen.**_

 _ **I'm happy to say that at the end of this chapter, we will finally, after a long time (I apologise), connect with the end of the prologue in this story! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's house)**_

 _ **March 19, 12:58 EST**_

He woke up with sleepy eyes. Conner was tired from last night which was why he slept like a baby in his mother's bed. He was happy for two reasons. The first reason was that he gave his mother what she wanted after a long time, while the second reason being he would do this for the first and last time with her. He got out of bed and changed back into his pajamas.

 _Man last night… just hope M'gann can understand._

Walking out of his mother's room, he went downstairs. He smelt breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head!" Mrs. Anderson greeted him from the kitchen. She sounded very happy today, probably because of the sex she had last night. She was wearing a long white blouse, so she revealed some leg.

He chuckled, "You seem pretty happy mom."

"That's because I was given the best birthday present a mommy could hope for!"

 _Right, it was her birthday yesterday._ "I think I forgot to greet you. Sorry."

"Relax! You still gave me an AMAZING present last night to cover for it!" She was dancing to music in the background, Girls Just Want to Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper, one of Deborah's favourite artists when she was young up until now.

Another chuckle escaped Conner, "You're welcome."

"Thank You! But think of it as an early birthday present for you as well okay?"

"…My birthday?"

"Yeah! March 21st. I'm your mother now. I should know everything about you!"

Superboy was now sitting down on the table, eating away at his breakfast, corned beef with corn on the side. "Right… you should."

"Anyways… uh… your dad called."

Conner stopped chewing midway, and looked at her like he wanted an answer.

"He said he wants you to meet up with him at the Watchtower." She informed him.

 _Got the message dad._ "Guess I should head off then huh?" he finished his morning meal very quickly, standing up and putting the plates on the kitchen sink.

"You should, right now actually. He said it's urgent."

 _Urgent? What could possibly be urgent?_ "Okay? I'll get dressed right now."

He walked upstairs to his bedroom and changed into his suit in a matter of minutes and headed back down again.

"Wow… look at you in that suit. I saw it last night but… WOW!" Deborah looked in awe. Conner was definitely looking good in his new suit. "I'm 100% sure that Megan is gonna grasped onto you."

He smiled as he moved towards her. Conner cupped his mother's face, and they kissed once again on the lips. It felt tender and sweet.

They parted. "I'm gonna go now." Conner proceeded to walk forward to the main door.

"Yeah you should." She touched the bottom half of her lip.

"Wait… where's Wolf?"

 _Wolf? Oh right!_ "When your dad came by, he brought Wolf with him."

"Okay… Bye mom." _Why would dad get Wolf? To get along? Probably._

"Bye Conner." And the door closed gently.

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 19, 14:06 EST**_

"Clark. When will he be here?" Batman asked Superman. The whole league was awaiting to see the boy of steel's return. The Team wasn't there as they were doing a high-level risk mission all together.

"He'll be here soon Bruce, relax." The man of steel reassured the dark knight, while he patted Wolf, who seemed to get along with him very well.

"I may not truly understand human emotion yet, but I say that it is a pleasure to have your son return home." Red Tornado spoke with his signature monotone voice. The other Leaguers agreed. When Superboy was gone for the last six months, the B-Team was completely different without him. It wasn't the same, felt more vulnerable to attacks.

"Yeah," Hal Jordan added, "He must've froze at least once when he was in the Arctic right?"

Everyone chuckled at that, including Clark himself.

"If it did happen Hal, I would've gotten it on film." The man of steel added to the banter. They all laughed at that.

"So Kal. Did he finally give up on his vendetta for capes and tights?" Wonder Woman inquired. She didn't have much humour in her, but she sure as hell got some.

Kal chuckled, "He has indeed. Well, I… actually convinced to reconsider."

"How did you convince him?" John Stewart asked.

"I told him that his grandmother would want him to wear something like… this." Superman gestured to his suit.

"Is that… true? Or did you lie to him?" Barry seemed curious to know.

"Why would I lie to him? He's my son. We share each other's secrets."

Then the zeta came online, "And speaking about your son. Here he comes." Aquaman pointed at the zeta tube.

"He's still using the zeta tube? You know he can fly here right?" The Flash asked the man of steel.

"Yeah… I guess he would prefer to do it the old fashioned way." This was Clark's only response.

" _Recognized. Superboy, B-0-4."_

The League stared in awe as they saw Superboy in his brand new suit.

"Woah! Look at this guy!" Shazam exclaimed in amazement as he floated towards Superboy. "His red cape makes him… EVEN MORE AWESOME! Do you guys see…" Every League member looked at him in disappointment. Billy was a kid when he wasn't being Shazam, so it made sense that he would act like a fanboy when he would see something amazing, but he promised that he would be in his best behaviour. "Sorry."

Conner chuckled and patted Shazam, "Hey Billy. It's nice to see you again."

"*Ahem! Nice to see you too." Billy cleared his voice and acted more formally.

Black Canary looked at one of her former students, probably one of her top favourites. She was really impressed of how Conner had managed to get this far. However, she was still pissed at Superman. She wished that he would've come to his senses and think of Conner as his flesh and blood sooner. But that didn't matter anymore. Conner has a father, and a mother, so she heard from girl gossip from the youngsters.

"What do you think, Dinah?" Green Arrow spoke to his girlfriend, "You satisfied with your students' success?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. Slightly raising her voice, she said, "Satisfied? You think I'm satisfied?"

Oliver backed away, feeling as if he crossed a line or something, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'm PROUD of him." She cut him off, with a smile on her face, "I… I just never thought he would get this far…" Dinah started to feel emotional about this. It made her want to at least shed one tear.

So far Superboy was greeted with polite welcomes and handshakes. Then he moved over to his former mentor, who is also one of the closest people to him that he calls family. They embraced each other.

"Conner, you have no idea of how proud I am of you." Black Canary said with such sincerity. "You have a father… FINALLY." She stared at Clark, who for some reason cowered in fear. Whenever Dinah was angry, most of the guys would avoid her just to be sure.

"You also have a mother now…", Dinah sniffed, "And she's so beautiful!"

 _Is she crying?_ Conner thought. _And also… where is this going?_

"Do you think of me as a mother Conner?" she asked him, "Be honest with me."

Kon gulped, so did Oliver and Clark, "Honestly… I think of you as an older sister."

Dinah broke the embrace and looked straight at him, "You know what?" Her voice seemed to increase in pitch. Black Canary has a very unforeseeable personality, so everyone had no clue of what could potentially happen at this moment.

"That sounds even better!" She exclaimed, embracing him again.

Oliver whispered to Clark, "I'm sorry about her. She can be a little… unpredictable with her attitude. I'm assuming it's that time of the month for her."

"It's fine. Lois has these things as well."

The embrace lasted on for a minute. Then Conner spoke to Clark, "Dad?

"Yes?"

"You said there was something urgent?"

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise in the main hall. It was a message from Aqualad. The Team needed help.

"Batman to Aqualad. What's the situation?" Bruce spoke to the comms.

" _(static) BRUCE!"_ , it wasn't Kaldur who spoke. Instead it was Nightwing who spoke through the comms. " _We need…(static) RIGHT NOW! The other's are…(static)… medical assistance! We got sol… (static)…all round us!"_

"Dick! Send your coordinates! We'll be there soon!"

" _(static)… You better hurr… (static). I don't think we're gonna…(static)…any longer!"_ Soon enough, the coordinates were sent. The team was in Bialya. That meant one thing… Conner felt it that 'she' would be there. 'She' is the ruler of Bialya after all.

" _Queen Bee is he… (static)! HURR…(static)!"_ The line went dead. Superboy knew it. Queen Bee was there. _They need me!_

"Dick? DICK!?" Bruce shouted at the dead radio silence. Before he could say anything, Superboy was locked in on the coordinates. He was already walking towards the Watchtower's main Team was in danger, they needed help. Needed his help. He assumed that this was the 'urgency' Superman was talking about.

"SUPERBOY!" Batman attempted to stop him, but Superman intervened.

"Bruce! Let him do this. His team, his responsibility."

The dark knight was hesitant, but nodded, "Fine, we'll come in later with medical supplies if needed."

Superboy flew out of the Watchtower. _I'm coming guys!_ He flew with a sonic boom heading straight for Al-Quawiya, the Capital city of Bialya.

The League watched him go. "I gotta say… I wish I could fly like that." Shazam whispered to John and Hal, who nodded in agreement.

 _ **Al-Qawiya (Bialya)**_

The city was a bloody warzone. Buildings were destroyed, innocent civilians were killed, lying on the rubble filled roads. At least nobody in the Team was injured, but they were pinned down by an army of 400 Bialyan soldiers and 20 Russian T-14 Armata tanks.

"RUSSIAN TANKS!? No wonder these guys are unstoppable!" Nightwing shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?", Wonder Girl screamed in horror, "I don't know about you! BUT I'M NOT GONNA DIE HERE!"

"CASSIE'S RIGHT! I DON'T THINK WE CAN HOLD MUCH LONGER!" Tigress shouted to Kaldur, taking down three soldiers in one swift movement thanks to her martial art skills.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT… YOU ARE RIGHT!" Kaldur agreed, killing two soldiers with his swords made by his water bearers.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME… THAT SHE'S NEVER RIGHT!?" Nightwing added some humour to lighten the mood, but this wasn't the time to do it. He brought five soldiers to their knees.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR COMEDY YOU DUMBASS!" Tigress shouted back.

"Well I'm sorry. BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS!?" Dick countered. _Now I know why Wally put up with her. It's because of her temper._

"Guys… I've been shot." Robin had a bullet go straight through his shoulder.

"TIM!" Richard and Cassie exclaimed at the same as they rushed to stop the bleeding. There was a lot of blood. But the good thing was that he was going to make it. "Don't worry Tim. The bullet went through clean, you're gonna be fine."

He was still panicking, "IT'S STILL BLEEDING!"

Cassie got a syringe from one of the pouches she has attached to her belt. "Tim, relax and breathe, I'm giving you something for the pain!" She put the syringe on his neck, making him wince in pain.

"What did I tell Tim?" Nightwing scolded, "Everytime I told you… ALWAYS WEAR A KEVLAR VEST!"

"AND I TOLD YOU IT GETS ITCHY!"

Meanwhile, Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy were on a rampage. Bart ran circles around the enemy. La'gaan was in his puffer mode, stomping and crushing soldiers who came at him. Gar was a giant gorilla, throwing fallen debris at tanks, damaging them.

"I'm started to feel tired! I think I'm gonna pass out!" Bart whined.

"How can you be tired already!?" La'gaan killed four men by, swatting them away.

"I don't know about you! But I'm enjoying myself!" Gar roared in his gorilla form, charging at the enemies.

Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Static and Guardian fought in another front just a mile away from the others.

M'gann and Batgirl used their martial arts training. They were good at it obviously, all thanks to Black Canary. Guardian pounded any soldier who came at him. Whereas Static, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee electrified any military technology, giving them a fighting chance against the army.

"You know what?" M'gann refused to use her mind as a weapon, and fought like a ninja instead. This was because she promised herself 10x that she would never use the mind unless told to. "I never thought fighting like this would be much fun!"

"You and me, sister!" Barbara responded. Previously, she wasn't meant to be doing this mission, Dick, M'gann and Kaldur insisted she didn't go due to the injuries she suffered against Captain Boomerang, but Barbara digressed, she went anyway. ' _I'm fine!'_ was what she told them.

"Come at me ya sons of bitches!" Mal sounded very war torned, charging at six soldiers. He looked bruised and beaten down, but thanks to his bulky build, he couldn't fall. That was his superpower.

"I gotta say Karen! You're boyfriend is pretty badass!" Virgil complemented, sending a chain of electricity at more than twenty-five upcoming soldiers. Karen did the same, she didn't respond, but smiled secretly.

" _Team! We're not gonna last much longer!"_ Aqualad shouted at all their earpieces. " _Robin in injured, and Wonder Girl and Nightwing have to attend to him!"_

"Well what do you suggest we do, hermano!?" Blue Beetle retorted, still fighting.

" _(sigh)… I am afraid we have have to surrender."_

" _WHAT!?"_ Was everyone's only response.

" _We will figure something out! We always do!"_

" _I hate it when you're right."_ Nightwing groaned in frustration.

( **A/N: It's hard to write how everyone would surrender. So this is all up to you. Just imagine the ways how they would all get captured and such.** )

The entire team had surrendered. Though M'gann, Gar and Bumblebee could have flown away easily and come up with a plan to get them back, but they felt that they would be cowards and taken off the team. Therefore, they surrendered too.

Sphere wasn't with them unfortunately, they forgot to think about bringing her along to help. If she was there, they would've able to have a fighting chance.

"'iiblagh malikat alnnahl! _(Inform Queen Bee!)_ ", a high ranking Bialyan soldier spoke in Arabic to one of his men, "'ann hula' almurahiqin aistaslam waqabadna ealayhim! _(That these teenagers surrendered and we have captured them!)_ "

"nem sayidi! _(Yes sir!)_ ", a corporal obeyed.

They were all handcuffed. Nowhere to go.

" _You better have a Plan B, Kaldur!"_ M'gann shot her eyes at their Leader.

" _That's the problem."_ He replied.

" _What the hell do you mean, 'That's the problem'?"_ Tigress never felt so shocked in her life.

"… _I'm sorry… But there is no Plan B."_

This was the first time that Aqualad didn't have a backup, so the team had every right to feel shocked, disappointed and afraid.

" _So we're gonna die here!? Like Raquel?!"_ Lagoon Boy screeched at his former classmate. " _All for nothing!?"_

" _Rocket's death two months ago was uncalled for La'gaan! But it wasn't for nothing!"_ Nightwing backfired, " _She died protecting a group of children from terrorists."_

" _GUYS! Let's focus!"_ M'gann couldn't help but feel nervous, " _What do we do?"_

None of them answered as a camouflage themed Boeing CH-47 Chinook landed twenty meters away from them. Coming out of the Chinook, were three figures that the team recognized very well.

The first was bald man with pale skin. His brain was visible through a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are seen on each cheek. He was wearing a black trenchcoat. Beneath the coat, was a dark red shirt and grey pants.

Psimon.

The second figure, a tall, muscular male with medium-dark skin tone, brown eyes, strong, rugged features, broad shoulders and square jaw. He had three visible past scars across his face and black hair. Savage wears a long lapelless dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges. He also donned black gloves and boots.

Vandal Savage.

And the third, a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair, which she sports pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead. She also wore golden stinger-shaped earrings and an armband on her right forearm. She had a strapless gray mini-skirt dress with black pants and high-heel boots. Around her shoulders, was a translucent pale blue veil.

Queen Bee.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Psimon taunted

"Who knew?" Vandal Savage laughed, "They're actually weaker than I thought!"

"Can you blame them?" Queen Bee added on to the insults, "Without their Kryptonian failure, they're nothing."

They all laughed. This made everyone angry, especially a certain Martian. She managed to stand up and face them herself.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT CONNER LIKE THAT!" she shouted at them.

" _M'gann! What the hell are you doing!?"_ Cassie pleaded for her to sit down and stay calm.

Psimon chuckled and grin, "Psimon says, 'KNEEL!'"

And so M'gann did. Psimon definitely got stronger. But that didn't mean she should feel weaker, it made her want to be even stronger minded

He laughed at her again, "You're weak."

"I'M NOT WEAK!" she spat at Psimon, right in his left eye.

"Why you little…"

"Save it Psimon." Queen Bee stopped her agent. She snickered evilly. Gar saw it and cowered away. He feared her the most because she killed his mother, the reason why he's been having traumatic visions of that day, "It's a shame to see that the Kryptonian isn't here to be with them, perhaps even here to save them."

"He's deemed a FAILURE by Luthor, remember?" Savage further continued.

These insults jabbed M'gann in both her heart and gut. "Conner. Is not… a FAILURE!"

" _M'gann! If you don't control yourself now, they will most likely kill you!"_ Aqualad demanded for her to stand down.

"Really now?" Queen Bee grasped Miss Martian's chin and lifted it up, "Then why isn't he here now? To save any of you?"

The Team couldn't speak. Maybe she had a point.

"Exactly! A failure, is always a failure."

Suddenly, they heard the skies crackling, sonic booms sounding everywhere. There was something about to go down, but what?

The Team didn't like where this was going. Was this sky breaking an experiment by the Light?

"What's the matter?" Vandal Savage asked the team with a provoking tone, "Scared?"

Then a figure in a black suit landed behind Savage, slightly cracking the ground. "Are you?" The figure asked, it was a man's voice.

Savage turned around and was shocked, "Impossible!"

Then the man grabbed Savage and punched him with full power, knocking him unconscious.

The Team couldn't believe their eyes.

 _Conner?_ M'gann felt tears in her eyes. He was back.

Queen Bee attempted to punch Superboy on the side of his head, but to no avail. He grabbed her hand faster like swatting a fly.

"Probably shouldn't've done that," he held her up into the air, lifting her off the ground.

Psimon attempted to stop him, "Psimon says, 'Sto…"

He didn't finish. M'gann had broken free previously and waited for the right time to strike. She hit him on the back of the head. _Not today, Psimon._

The remaining soldiers in the area were about to shoot and kill the team until Superboy shouted in Arabic, "tuqf! alaistislamu, 'aw zaeim alkhass bik huna ... sawf yamut _(STOP! Surrender, or your leader here… will DIE)._ " He was still holding Queen Bee up in the air.

The soldiers were still tempting to shoot.

"'ana la tukhadie _(I am not bluffing)_." He really wasn't.

The high ranking officer previously surrendered first, then told the rest of his men in the area to as well. M'gann untied the teams' restraints.

The Justice League arrived soon after. They helped treat Robin's wounds and the other members and took the Queen Bee, Vandal Savage and Psimon prisoners. The Bialyan officer negotiated a deal that he would be the new leader of Bialya for the sake of getting rid of the oppression put on the country, a deal that Conner spoke to him with and agreed on the terms.

"I'm impressed Conner," Batman felt amused, "You managed to stop them in a peaceful manner."

"I didn't do much. All I did was; Knock out Savage and threatened to kill a Dictator. A female one as well."

"Is that a problem? Because she's a member of the Light for all we care about."

"Yeah, but… threatening to kill a WOMAN?"

Bruce smiled through the mask, "You've made your point Conner. AND, you also elected a new leader for this country."

"Bialya needs change. _THIS_ … is the start."

The dark knight was very impressed with the boy of steel's maturity.

"Well in that case, we'll leave you to catch up with the team." They shook hands and Batman walked towards his Batwing. He spoke to Superman along the way.

"I gotta say Clark. For a seven year-old, he's mature."

Kal chuckled, "What can I tell ya?"

Once the Leaguers were gone, the Team was left with one of their returning founding members. He was watching the Leaguers fly away.

Then he turned around and spoke to his teammates, "Hey guys."

They all ran towards him, either trying to tackle him or embrace him tightly.

"Welcome back man!" Richard greeted.

"Nice suit!" La'gaan exclaimed.

"It it nice to have you back on the Team!" Kaldur never felt so elated before.

Conner hugged everyone individually, the boys with tight embrace, whilst the girls welcomed him back with either hugs as well or kisses. The girls who kissed him were Cassie, Barbara and Artemis. Then there was one more member who he hadn't spoke to yet… M'gann.

He looked at her, she looked right back at him. Smiling at each other, Conner walked up to her and opened his arms for a hug. "Come here. You know you wanna hug me."

She laughed. "Of course I do. I'm one of your best friends right?"

Their hug was very intimate. They both still loved each other, but they couldn't show it to each other yet.

La'gaan whispered to Dick, "I'm still sensing a lot of sexual tension between the two of them. I told you so."

"Yes you did." He chuckled, fist bumping him. La'gaan and Richard had also become close friends throughout the six months.

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 21, 19:58 EST**_

Conner was informed yesterday of what has happened over the past six months when he was away. They told him that Raquel sacrificed herself to save a group of children from terrorists, he felt upset that a member had fallen, he always felt this way ever since Tula, Jason Todd and others died in the field.

But today was Conner's 'birthday'. Though the original location to celebrate was his house, his mother insisted they all celebrated in the Watchtower, so it wouldn't be eye catching to the public eye, that the Justice League was in a house on the outskirts of Metropolis, celebrating a party.

"It's a shame your mom isn't here Conner." Richard said, holding a can of Coca-Cola. They were all wearing their casual clothing.

"Well, she said that if she did come here, it would cause… an outrage amongst people."

"Why would it 'cause an outrage'?" La'gaan didn't get it. He took a big gulp of his Mountain Dew.

"Other people might feel jealous because they aren't allowed in the Watchtower, but a certain woman can." Superboy explained.

"Hmm… Makes sense."

Conner wasn't looking in the direction of his friends who stood next to him, as his main focus was somewhere else. He was looking at M'gann. She looked gorgeous. 'Gorgeous' that was Conner's main perception of her ever since he met her.

Dick noticed his friends blank expression, "Conner?" He was waving his hands in front of his face and snapping his fingers. "Hello?"

There was no response at all.

"Okay, this is starting to freak me out." Garfield was standing next to La'gaan. "What is he looking at?"

Lagoon Boy grinned, "What do you think he's looking at?" He turned Gar's head towards where Conner was looking.

"Ohhhhh. Now I get it." Beast Boy nodded in understand.

Richard snapped Conner out of it, "Hey boy of steel! Instead of just STARING at her, why don't you go to her?" He attempted to push him towards the Martian.

"You don't have to push me. Can't even do that to me anyways." Kon-El did not even move an inch.

"Alright fine, but just… go to her!"

"I am." He whispered and proceeded to walk forward.

 _ **The Girls side… **_

"Hey, look who's coming over here." Karen told the other girls.

They all looked to see Conner coming to them.

"I think he's here for you Megs." Cassie whispered to the Martian, it made her blush red like a ripe strawberry.

Once Conner was close to where they were, Artemis spoke out first, in a royal tone, "For what do we owe you tonight Superboy?"

He laughed at the formal greeting, "Funny! Is it okay if I could… talk with my girl… friend for a while?"

Most of the girls giggled and squealed quietly when he said the words 'girl' and 'friend' separately. It was cute. M'gann felt like fainting again, but that would be more embarrassing.

"As a matter of fact, you may!" Barbara playfully pushed M'gann towards Conner.

The Martian couldn't control her balance when she got pushed, so she stumbled into Conner's arms who got her just in time before she fell to the floor.

This was an awkward moment for the two of them. The team in the background were silently screaming with 'oohhs' and 'aahhhs', except for Kaldur and most of the Justice League, who still didn't completely understand human society.

"You okay?" Superboy gently asked her.

"I… uhh…," Miss Martian realised she was stuttering again, so she then cleared her throat, "I'm okay."

He smiled and helped her stand on her feet properly. "You wanna walk?" He gestured using his hand for her to lead the way to whichever they were to go.

"…Sure."

 _ **Watchtower (Memorial Garden)**_

They strolled around the Watchtower for almost half an hour. "So you're not going to keep Wolf and Sphere with you anymore?"

Conner nodded, "Pretty much sadly."

"Why? They attached to you, it's like an unbreakable bond between the three of you."

"For me… they deserve to be independent. Don't always have to follow me."

"Okay then…"

It was awkward silence from that point on, until they reached the Garden, to view their fallen comrades. Rocket had already been added two weeks after her death on the 4th of February.

"So she… sacrificed herself right?" Conner wanted to be clear on this.

"Yeah," Megan confirmed with a sigh.

"Can't believe she's gone."

"Nobody can, Conner. It just… it happened out of nowhere. We didn't see it coming."

The boy of steel sniffed long and hard then spoke again after mourning Rocket, "Anyways… can I say you look good tonight?"

M'gann was wearing her usual jeans, but instead of her cardigan, she wore a black and red checkered blouse, from her happy future that she figured she would wear as casuals whenever she went out. She blushed, "Of course you can… friends compliment each other remember?"

He smiled at her, "Thanks," he kept his smile, "I wanna talk to you."

 _Okay?_ "About what?"

"What have you been doing for the past six months while I was gone?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much., "I've actually been doing well since you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I stay focus on the task at hand. Missions are a success. AAANNNNDDD… I have managed to discipline myself into not invading people's minds."

Conner smiled brightly, "You… learned your lesson for real huh?"

M'gann smiled back, "For real."

Superboy was very proud of her, he felt as if he was a dad already. "Anything else?"

"Oh… uh… that's all I guess." She felt embarrassed because she didn't want to share her 'before bedtime' issue.

"'That's all I guess?'" Conner smirked at her, he knew she was hiding something, "I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying! What the hell are you talking about?", she already knew that covering up her secret wasn't going to work, but she thought at least she gave it a shot.

"Come on M'gann, you don't have to feel insecure." He sounded so encouraging.

 _I never felt so embarrassed in my life!_ She spoke to herself.

 _More than the time when Conner figured out our 'grand scheme'?_ Her consciousness asked.

" _YES! WORSE!"_

 _M'gann, listen to me. I assume Conner also has something embarrassing that he'll share with you too._

" _You think so?"_

 _100%!_

" _If you say so."_

 _What do you mean 'If you say so'? I'm you remember?_

" _Whatever."_

"M'gann?" Conner asked a semi-paralyzed looking Megan.

"Yeah?" She popped back into reality.

"Are you going to tell me your… 'secret'?"

 _Oh God! Here goes nothing!_ "When I'm doing missions with the team, I'm perfectly fine. I cooperate with the others and get things done quicker."

"Okay? Go on?"

"(sigh)…But, at night… or when I'm off duty… I get fantasies in the bedroom."

Conner listened in very closely, crossing his arms but not in a serious kind of way. He was shocked. _Fantasies? In the bedroom?_

I… I… mas… I mast… masturbate to you every night." She said it, but it was a struggle to not say it.

He was shocked. _Fantasies? In the bedroom? Masturbation?_ "So you… masturbate thinking about me?"

"Yes… and if you feel grossed out, I can understand that."

Conner quietly chuckled, "It's fine."

 _It's FINE!?_ "You're… not bothered by this?"

Kon rubbed the back of his head, "Since I'm pretty sure you're still kinda fixated with me, it would make sense if you were masturbating."

" _Okay… I don't get it. Why is he not bothered by this?"_

 _Perhaps it may have something with the secret he may be hiding._

" _Hmmmm… maybe."_

"Well… thank you for not walking away." She joked.

"You're most welcome." He said no more. So it was M'ganns turn to ask.

"What about you Conner? Besides your training."

 _Shit… what do I say?_ "Nothing."

"Nothing huh? Did I tell you that I also tell when YOU'RE lying?"

 _Fuck…_

"Well Conner?"

He stood very close to her. He grabbed both of her hands and brought them to close to each other's chests. "M'gann…"

"Conner?"

"I really can't say this." How he was going to tell M'gann that he had intercourse with his adoptive mother was beyond him.

"Have you… ever wondered… about my… mom's behaviour towards me?"

 _Where are you going with this?_

"(sigh)…Two days ago… when I came back… I…"

 _Conner… don't you dare!_

"She seemed so lonely that night… and I wanted to make her feel better."

 _Please… don't say it!_

"So I… had sex with her."

It was at this moment, that M'gann had felt her heart drop a million miles downwards. "Y… y… you… had sex… with your mom?"

He raised his hands up, "At least we're not related."

"That's true but…" she then gasped, remembering something.

" _Oh Conner! You really are a 'Superboy'! Keep thrusting!"_ Mrs. Anderson's voice in her visions rang through her head again. It was a dirty sentence that M'gann couldn't clear out of her system. _The possibilities! This can lead to…_

"But M'gann. Don't worry! It was only one time."

She was panicking. "No… this is bad! This is REALLY, REALLY bad!"

"M'gann! What do you mean 'this is bad'?"

" _Should I tell him about the possible futures as well?"_ She asked herself again.

 _If it makes you feel any better, go for it._

"Conner, I have something else to tell you."

"You do?"

"I wasn't meant to but… it feels right if I told you."

"Well… what is it?"

Just before she spoke, she thought of something else, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Sure! Where to?"

 _ **Metropolis Bar **_

The former power couple conversed into what seemed like a real horror story. It frightened Conner. He had every right to feel scared about this. They were sitting on the bar stool on the counter. The other people were watching the Metropolis F.C vs. Gotham City soccer derby.

"So… so let me get this straight," Conner looked at M'gann, holding a bottle of beer, "You had a dream…"

"Yes," she confirmed. M'gann had to change her skin, so she doesn't make a scene.

"And Doctor Fate was there… he told and warned you about the possibilities of alternate futures or timelines…"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Then he showed you… four visions? And the first one was a nightmare that you had the day I left? Where I became a tyrant ruler and La'gaan is like my second-in-command and there is also a General who helps me?"

"Yes." she shivered, it still haunted her to this day.

"And you said he was Kryptonian?"

"Well… that's my theory."

He nodded to signal that he understood her. _Could this 'Kryptonian' General be… no! General Zod is dead. I hope he is though…_

"Okay! Anyways…" he continued, "The other three; the first, apparently we got back together… but then we broke up again, because you were rushing things in our relationship by wanting to start a family early? And my mom comforted me, but it somehow turns into sex?"

"(sigh)… yeah." she took a sip of her beer as well.

"I'll be completely honest with you right now. I feel bad for you in the future."

She laughed, "Do you now? "

"Yes," he said with total honesty in his voice, "You're my friend. And I don't like it when I see my friends hurt."

She chuckled, "Conner. You break my heart."

He shrugged, "Well what can I say? I'm charming."

M'gann was laughing now, but she thought they were getting sidetracked, so she stopped immediately after 5 seconds, "Let's focus on what we were discussing!"

"Right. Sorry," Superboy apologised, taking a another sip of his beer, "The second one; I'm living with Wendy Harris. Your future self doesn't like it because she's not with my future self, so she attempts to manipulate Wendy to break up with me. So she can get to me? But then I have a very small argument with Wendy, then we make up. And then we change our dynamic friendship into a 'friends with benefits' one? "

"Yes." the second vision she was given still didn't make sense to her.

"It's still doesn't make sense to me. If me and Wendy are just friends, why would I barge into her naked in the bathtub?"

She lit upwards, "That's what I was saying!"

Conner shook his head in annoyance, "Let's move on to the last one."

"Yes, please." She agreed without a doubt.

"The last one; a very positive future."

Dreamily, she smiled and whispered, "Yeah."

"We're together because you're more disciplined in your actions, you apparently chose your future carefully. We end up in a big house why again?"

"Because the public gave us so much money as a gift for saving the world over and over again."

"Ahh… and we invest that money into the Wayne Finance division?"

"Yup."

"And… you met with your future self?"

She nodded. "And we're happily married and are expecting our first child in that time."

Conner processed everything, "You're not meant to tell me this huh?"

M'gann seemed regretful at first, but she didn't like keeping secrets anymore. "I would rather say than keep it a secret."

Conner then hugged her, she returned it too, "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I originally that you would fry my brain after what I said about what my mom and I did the other day."

"Well… since you two are not related, and you also gave me a reasonable explanation as to why you did it with her, there is no reason to be mad."

It was Superboy's turn to sigh in relief. "The last thing I want is the other's gossiping about it if this spreads out."

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." Miss Martian reassured him.

"Thank you. Yours too."

They were oddly close to each other again. The pair had an urge to kiss one another, but they both resisted as they remembered they agreed on being 'just friends'.

"Do you wanna…" Conner was figuring out his next words.

"Wanna what?"

"I know I said this before but… being friends still won't work out."

Megan leaned in closer to him, their lips were two millimeters apart, "Why not?" She felt adrenalized because they were so close.

He cupped her face, "Because you have no idea… on how much I love you." He kissed her again, after a long time, making her eyes shut.

M'gann felt her heart skip a beat. The kiss was tender and sweet, just how she wanted it to be, not aggressive, just simple. At the same time they deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the door to the pub opened up violently, it was Dick. "GUYS!"

They broke their kiss.

"Dick? How did you…?"

"Not important!" he went straight to the bartender. There was a TV hanging on top, "Go to CNN now!"

The bartender obeyed and changed the channel.

What they saw, didn't surprise the people since they have experience seeing these things happen before.

On the screen it said: _**UFO Sighted: Video from Witnesses from the Ground**_

"Dick?" Conner finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Richard was also staring at the screen even if he saw it in the Watchtower already.

"Did you come here by car?"

"No. Of course not. I don't even have my license. I came here via Zeta tube."

Conner was about to say it, but M'gann said it for him, "We need to get back to the Watchtower, now."

 _ **Chapter 10 DONE!**_

 _ **I'm sick. And in a lot of body pain. Can't even move. -_-**_

 _ **Therefore I won't be able to upload chapters quicker and such, but I won't leave.**_

 _ **It may be kinda late but, are any of you excited for Wonder Woman and Justice League next year? :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	13. My Name is General Zod

**_Chapter 11: My Name is General Zod_**

 _ **This chapter may be kinda shorter, for your benefit. :)**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 ** _…_**

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 21, 22:03 EST**_

"Okay look, we should do something about this! Like… take it down!" Barbara suggested.

"Are you kidding me!?" Tim rebuffed, "Do you hear yourself!? What if it's an ally or something?"

"Tim! If they were an ally, do you think they would've contacted us by now?" Cassie joined the argument, going against her boyfriend.

"Cassie, you're my girlfriend! Why aren't you taking my side?"

Wonder Girl groaned, "Sometimes I can never understand your side!"

Their arguing continued as the others looked in shame.

"They shouldn't fight like this." Artemis consoled them.

"Well… they are afraid. Makes sense." Superman concluded.

"True. But seeing them fight like that… it can affect the rest of the Team." Batman saw more depth from just one argument.

"I'll break it off." Black Canary cracked her knuckles and walked up to the trio to stop their small dispute.

Didn't work, they continued.

"No hope in that field." Hal joked.

The Zeta Tube came online again. " _Recognized. Nightwing, B-0-1. Superboy, B-0-4. Miss Martian, B-0-5."_

As the trio arrived, Superman called out, "Kon?"

"Dad!" Superboy floated to his father, "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out. Why don't you hang out with your friends over there?"

"'Hang out with your friends?' What am I? Seven?" He knew it wasn't a good time for jokes, but he said it anyway, while he and the other two followed him.

"You ARE seven!"

" _Don't have to rub it in pops."_

" _Conner, don't be like that."_ M'gann gently rebuked.

" _I was joking, M'gann."_ That was the last thing he said in their short telekinetic conversation.

"Kaldur, what do you think?" Bart wanted to know what the others felt about the 'UFO'. "Is it The Light?"

"No." Kaldur'ahm said clearly.

"Seriously, man?" Jaime Reyes didn't believe his ears. "Just 'no'? No reasons at all?"

" _Remember Jaime Reyes, the Light will take their time to prepare for an all out war with the Earthlings. Therefore, this 'UFO' is something, or perhaps… someONE else."_ Scarab was right to say that.

"Good point."

"What did your scarab say this time?" La'gaan inquired.

"It's not the Light. Because it would take them a lot of time to prepare for a war on Earth. At least take them a few years. Not three months… it wouldn't make sense."

The trio that arrived were listening to them converse.

" _I think Jaime's right."_ Dick said to M'gann and Conner.

" _Agree."_ The martian and the kryptonian said simultaneously.

"Hey Conner," La'gaan was first to notice. They fist bumped, "How are things with you and M'gann?"

"Oh… uh…", he turned to look at her, they smiled at each other, "We're better than you think."

"That's great!" Logan said.

 _They really are good friends._ M'gann felt a warm sensation.

"So this UFO… Conner?" Gar asked.

Superboy's arms were crossed, "

Then the power went out, startling a few members.

"Great. Now the power's out." Barbara groaned in irritation. "Thanks a lot Tim."

"WHAT!? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! HOW AM I RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"

Batgirl didn't reply to him. The big screen above started to crackle and a woman crying could be heard.

Suddenly, a man's voice started to speak, " _You are not alone."_ The words were spelled out on the screen.

"What… is going on?" Mal was freaked out, "I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do we man." Virgil commented, patting his back.

" _You are not alone."_ The control room's screens were also crackling.

"It's… it's everywhere." M'gann whispered, she got out her phone from her left jean pocket. It was crackling as well. "It's on my phone too…"

The static got louder and muted. There was a face on the screen, but it was distorted.

Richard went to Shazam and whispered, "This looks similar to 'The Ring'."

"Totally."

The same man's voice spoke again, " _My name is General Zod."_

 _Zod!?_ Superman and Superboy couldn't believe their ears. _That's impossible. How was he still alive?_

 _That voice…_ M'gann gasped, recognizing the voice. The general from her nightmare. She collapsed on the ground.

"M'gann?" Conner noticed her drop and he rushed to her. He comforted her, "Are you okay?"

She was rubbing her head, it felt painful. "I'm fine."

" _I come from a world… far from yours. Due to your current history, you have experienced extraterrestrial activities, making me believe that this may not be a surprise to any of you. I come from the planet… Krypton."_

 _Krypton? He's Kryptonian?_ The only question that flew around everyone's minds, except for Superman, Superboy and Miss Martian. The rest didn't know much about Kryptonian history as much as Conner and Clark has thanks to Jor-El, and for M'gann thanks to ancient archives back in Mars.

" _I have journeyed… across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time your world as sheltered one of my citizens, who apparently… has a son."_

Everyone looked at the two Kryptonians in the room.

" _You already know them as 'Superman' and… 'Superboy."_

"Oh my God… he knows who we are." Conner was afraid of this guy. He saw what he looked like back in the Scout Ship, but the voice made him even the more menacing.

" _I request that you return these two individuals to my custody. To those of you who may know of their current locations: the fate of your planet rests in your hands."_

The team felt fear strike their hearts. Zod was asking them to turn two of one of their most powerful members in the team.

" _To Kal-El… and KON-El, I say this… ",_ Zod paused for a moment, then spoke after two seconds, but his voice was more darker and deeper, " _Surrender within 24 hours… or watch this world suffer, the consequences… and to those who attempt to interfere… YOU… shall face your fate."_

Then the screen went pitch black.

" _Zeta tube, back online."_ The A.I spoke, as the lights to the Watchtower turned back on.

Everybody stared with either blank or scare driven faces… And a debate was settled between everybody.

 _ **…**_

 _ **Watchtower Conference Room**_

"No! No! NO!" Artemis was furious, "For the last time, we are not bringing them in!"

"She's right!" Mal thought the same thing.

All of them have been arguing the same thing for almost three hours.

The entire world was being threatened by a Kryptonian General. THEY… were being threatened by a Kryptonian General. If the Team and the League brought them in, there was hope for no conflict. But if they didn't… earth will pay the price for it. They wouldn't allow that to happen. Batman, Superman, Red Tornado, Superboy, Aqualad, Nightwing and Miss Martian put themselves out of it. The seven of them felt that debating over this was nonsense.

" _Can't believe they're fighting like this."_ M'gann was shocked by her teammates' attitudes.

" _This can rupture the Team very badly."_ Bruce stated once again.

Conner, Dick, Kaldur'ahm and Clark nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Okay! You know what?" Nightwing realised he had enough, "Imma call for a vote!" He dived into the loud arguing of his fellow friends. "ENOUGH!"

They all turned to look at him.

"Can we stop this!? We've been on this for three freaking hours! We have 21 hours left! If we're going to make a decision, it's gotta be made… right now!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. Barbara looked at him with such shock. She never saw her boyfriend get THIS angry.

"Let's just…" his voice lowered, "Call for a vote. Those who think they shouldn't be brought before Zod… raise your hand."

They all raised their hands.

"They're not going anywhere!" La'gaan shouted. The others nodded in response.

Richard sighed, "Okay. Those who vote that they should be taken in?"

Only two hands were raised, making everyone widen their eyes, they were all surprised. M'gann, over a million times, felt her heart fall beneath her eyes.

Kal-El and Kon-El raised their hands.

"You can't stop us from making our decision." Superman told all of them before any could say something.

Before Superboy spoke, he looked at every single one's faces, "This is what we have to do. For all of us."

"Conner don't do this!" M'gann pleaded with him, "We can figure something o…"

"By the time we do that, it'll be too late!" He cut her off.

She was taken aback by what he said.

He sighed and gently put his hands on her shoulders, "M'gann… I would rather turn myself in… then watch innocent people die because I didn't act."

"But…"

"No buts," he whispered to her, "This is what I have to do."

He let go of her shoulders and walked away, towards the Zeta tube.

"Kon, where are you going?" Superman questioned where his son was going.

"Going home, then we turn ourselves in."

 _ **…**_

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's House)**_

 _ **March 22, 00:13 EST**_

Conner arrived back at his home. The only thing on his mind was to see his mother one more time before he left. He walked up to the main door and opened it with the spare house keys that Mrs. Anderson had gave him whenever he would go out while she'd be sleeping by the time he'd come back home.

Little did he know… that a certain someone was following him.

"Mom?" He called out. Nothing but silence. It was too quiet, that's what he felt.

He went to the Kitchen. Empty.

Up the stairs to her bedroom. Empty. _Where is she?…Living Room?_

Walking down the stairs and into the living room, there she was. Sitting on the couch, hands covering her face, dripping salt water.

"Mom?" Conner whispered this time.

Her head slightly jerked upwards upon hearing his voice. She slowly turned around, "Conner?"

He went to her for a tight embrace. "You okay?"

"(sniff)… I'm fine." she kept her head on his left shoulder, "You're turning yourself in… aren't you?" Her voice cracked on the last two words.

Conner blinked twice and shut his eyes, feeling that his choices hurt people close to him. "I have to do this. You can understand that right? I mean… the principles at stake?"

"I do," she understood what he was saying. She knew the risks, "If this is what you want… then I won't get in the way."

"Thank you for understanding. I just don't want to see the world suffer because I didn't take action."

"No one does." Another female's voice came up in the room, startling Conner and Deborah. It was M'gann.

"M'gann? You… followed me here?"

"…I did."

Superboy managed to pull a light smile, "Stalker much?"

Megan chuckled slightly and whispered, "Yeah."

Conner looked at his mother, who nodded. He let go of her and looked straight at the Martian disguise in caucasian skin. Walking up to M'gann, who changed back to her green, Conner spoke, "M'ga…"

She groped him, not wanting to let go. "Conner… I don't want you to go!" New droplets came out of her eye sockets. There were times where she would cry because she felt either hurt or abandoned, this is one of those times for her apparently.

"M'gann… I'll be fine…"

"NO! What if we never see you again? Or… what if they KILL you?" The thought of it was unbearable. She was caressing his cheek since they were so delicate to her.

"They're not going to kill me… relax." He reassured her with all his heart.

"Don't lie to me!" she was sobbing real hard, "You don't know that!"

He sighed. _She knows me too well_. "You're right… I don't. But there's still a possibility that… we could… make a truce with them."

"Make a truce with Zod? Are you out of your mind?" M'gann couldn't believe what the former liberated clone was saying. She spoke to him telepathically this time, " _Conner, Zod IS the general in my nightmare that I told you about! Do you understand how dangerous he is? What if he manipulates you and Superman into joining him?"_

"You'll never know!" he spoke to her via reality, "M'gann listen… I want you to trust me on this… Can you do that for me?"

"I… I don't know…" she looked away from him.

"M'gann… please. Can you do that for me?"

"…I can." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'll do it for you."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, making her blush.

Mrs. Anderson watched the two youths share an intimate moment together, it made her feel happy. "You two are so adorable!"

M'gann felt some embarrassment by the remark, her face turned bright pink. " _Should I tell her that I know that the both you… y'know?"_

" _Maybe next time."_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Metropolis Inner City**_

Following what his son did, Superman did the same by going to see Lois

"Clark… you can't do this!" Lois was gouging out tears. She didn't feel happy about the whole situation and that Superman would make such a brash decision without even thinking about her.

"I'm doing this for the sake of earth's future." he said calmly. He already made his choice back at the Watchtower alongside Conner. "What would you do Lois?"

"…I would do the same thing…"

"So you should understand why this is my decision!" He concluded, "Lois, I don't wanna fight you."

"I know you don't Smallville." She said her favourite nickname for him, "But what if you…?"

"I'm not gonna die! Trust me."

"But…"

"Lois… please." He grew tired of her stubbornness, something he couldn't say to her physically.

She, instead of talking back, hugged him like it was no tomorrow. "You better come back to me."

He chuckled, smiling. "I will."

 _ **…**_

 _ **Chapter 11 DONE!**_

 _ **I'm still sick. -_-**_

 _ **Once again, I apologise for a short chapter! Sooner or later, I'm releasing a new story some time next month or so. Just keep your heads out of the water. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	14. Meeting Point

_**Chapter 12: Meeting Point **_

_**Nothing to say now! This is where the fun begins… :) I will be using some characters that appeared in Man of Steel.**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Black Zero Starship**_

 _ **March 22, 10:54 UTC**_

"General!" Jax-Ur called out.

"Have these earthlings responded to us yet?" The fallen Kryptonian General couldn't wait any longer, he was getting rather impatient as he expected a quick response from the humans, or at the very least from Kal-El and Kon-El. "I grow tired of waiting."

His second in command, Faora, was also feeling impatient. As a matter of fact, she was interested in seeing the two Kryptonian stowaways.

The scientist smiled, "Wait no longer." A message played out to them, it was from Kal-El.

" _General Zod. This is Kal-El, first and last son of Jor-El."_ His face was on a screen that played the video message. " _I heard that you and my father had some history?"_

The general glared at the screen, grinning at the man of steel's humour.

" _As a response to your request… we have come to the conclusion that you take me… and my son, Kon-El to your custody."_

Faora smiled, _This will be interesting._

" _But we ask YOU for a simple request. We have come up with an arrangement for you to pick up and bring us to your ship. Here are the coordinates of the location."_

The locations read; 35°0.5′N 115°28.5′W.

"Jax," Zod said to his trusted scientist, "Lock into those coordinates."

"Yes General."

"Faora," he called out to his most trusted subordinate, "I would like you to pick them up. Extend my greeting to them."

She only nodded and walked towards one of the ship's hangar bays _. I'm looking forward to this._

…

 _ **Mojave Desert **_

_**March 22, 11:29 PST**_

Since General Zod's message was broadcasted throughout the world, the United States military have agreed to accept his terms as the two Kryptonians, as well as the whole League contacted the President to confirm that they would turn themselves in. The fallen General was to meet up with them in the Mojave Desert, where they would take in Clark and Conner.

The US Army had their tanks and Apache helicopters in case that something bad were to happen, this was a backup.

"I'm sorry to see you and your son surrender in this kind of manner, Clark." General Swanwick winced. He and Superman got along very well the first time they met when he saved the General's life from a terrorist ambush in Afghanistan seven years ago.

"It's alright Calvin." Clark heartened the General, who he considers a very close friend to him enough that he can trust him with his real identity and also with the League.

"Where's the rest the rest of the League?"

"Back at the Watchtower. Taking care of… stuff." He didn't give anything away.

Swanwick nodded, "Whatever you guys are doing… it's authorised since we have no control over you."

"What does the President think?" Clark sounded worried. Even if they do save people, the League couldn't help but feel how the leaders of the world would think of them and their actions, especially the President of the United States.

"He's okay with it… but I think he sees it otherwise secretly." The General winced again.

Superman sighed, "We'll never know."

The General and some of his soldiers looked into the distance and saw the other Kryptonian in his black suit.

"Is that your son Kent?" Colonel Nathan Hardy was the one to ask, pointing at Superboy.

Clark looked to where they were all looking. His son was conversing with his teammates. He smiled, "Yeah… that's him."

Swanwick noticed his assistant smiling at the clone, "What are you smiling at Major?"

Major Carrie Farris snapped back into the real world, "Nothing sir… I just think he's kinda hot."

They all took amusement from that, including the man of steel himself. "Well… he has all my looks… I'm a charming guy."

They all laughed.

In Superboy's side, he was exchanging goodbyes with the Team. He was the only one wearing his suit, since the others were not to be involved at all costs. Most of the guys already said their goodbyes. It was Dick's turn.

"I'm gonna miss you man." he embraced Conner for almost ten minutes, "How do I live without you?"

La'gaan, Gar, Karen and Jaime covered their faces in cringe.

"Okay. If you're gonna quote a verse on a Trisha Yearwood song, I recommend that you let go of me… right now." The last two words were said with pure harshness.

And he did so.

" _Is there some sort of homosexual relationship between them or something?"_ Cassie asked M'gann and Barbara.

" _Not that I know of. Dick just doesn't seem to take things so seriously anymore."_ Barbara said with curiosity, whether to think that her boyfriend did have some homosexual tendencies. " _M'gann what do you think?"_

" _Not a damn thing."_ The Martian said so simply. She just stared at the boy of steel with such fondness.

"I'm gonna miss you chum." La'gaan, in his human form, hugged Conner once Richard let go.

"I'll miss you too, fish boy." The insults and banter always kept coming. Artemis was next to say goodbye.

Instead of saying anything, she gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. It made M'gann slightly twitch her eyes, but she knew Artemis' heart still belonged to Wally, even though he wasn't with them. Conner was still Artemis' first crush before she fell in love with Wally soon after during the old days of the originals.

" _What if the other girls kiss him?"_ Cassie asked M'gann.

" _Then I'll slap all of you."_ A harsh tone came out of her mouth, making the girls back away from the Martian.

"Well she's defensive." Karen whispered to Barbara, who nodded while she was cowering away from M'gann.

After Artemis was done, she walked to where M'gann was and said, "Your turn Megs."

M'gann slowly moved towards the Kryptonian in front of her. "Hi again."

"Hey." They held hands. His head looking down to his feet while she looked straight back at him. "Remember the old days?"

She chuckled, "You say it as if we're old people."

"Well… you're technically old."

The whole team coughed and groaned in shock. Why Conner said that to her was beyond them.

M'gann gave him half a death glare and half a smirk. She was being playful. "Really?"

Conner realised what he just said and immediately apologized, "Sorry… uh… that was uncalled for."

"Relax. I am technically old." She didn't seem offended since he was right. She may look like a 19 year old, but M'gann was now 54, in Mars that was still considered youth.

"Thank God." He sighed in relief, making the Martian laugh quietly. After some silence, they stared directly into each other's eyes.

M'gann broke the silence, "Remember our very first mission together?"

Conner thought about it for a moment. Santa Prisca, January 28, 2011.

" _Hey Supey! Not too late to put on the new stealth tech."_ Wally's voice came back to him. He actually missed him.

"I remember that."

"Yeah. What happened there?" she smirked at him. "'No capes. No tights'." She mimicked what he says those six years ago.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Guess I shouldn't say things before doing it, huh?"

"Well… you had to wear your dad's suit that one time remember? You called it a monkey suit, for crying out loud." They were exchanging a whole new set of banter, memories.

He smiled, "Turns out I'm just hypocritical."

"Pretty much."

They then continued to stare at each other, gazing at each other's appearance. M'gann was still wearing the same clothes she had last night, dark blue jeans, black and white converse sneakers and a red and black checkered blouse. Her hair got significantly longer, as it was now almost reaching her shoulders. This was a completely different look for her that everyone, including Conner, grew accustomed to. He liked her new appearance.

"Do you… remember those times you always said that catchphrase?"

"Hello, Megan?" It had been so long since she said that.

"Yeah… to be honest with you, it actually annoyed me." He was being honest with her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Then why didn't you say anything sooner? I could've stopped earlier then." She took a bit of offence, although she was liking their conversation so far.

"Because… (sigh)" Conner couldn't spill it out and looked downwards again.

"Because what?" She asked calmly.

He looked at her and whispered to her, "Because I knew how much you loved that show… and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Aaawwwww." The Team expressed their feelings towards the both of them, besides Kaldur'ahm who smiled instead. They looked cute together, and that's how it should look like.

M'gann never felt happier. "You're so sweet."

"Can you blame me?" They both guffawed. The two were closer to each other, to the point where they could feel each other's breaths. He came up with new words, "Thank you."

Her eyebrows raised again, "For what?"

"For showing that I can be more than just… a failed experiment."

Her heart broke whenever she heard Conner say pessimistic things about himself, "Conner. You're not a failed experiment."

She cupped his face gently. It was so smooth and cleanly shaven. Conner lightly blushed, remembering something else he wanted to say to her.

"M'gann… I want to tell you something."

She could feel her heart racing as their lips were only inches apart.

"I…" He was cut off by the sound a sonic boom. They all turned to look where the sound originated from.

Superman heard it and floated to them. "They're here."

Conner nodded and looked at Megan, "You guys should go."

The Team moved to where General Swanwick was. But M'gann didn't move. She didn't want to leave Conner. As of now, she understood that she loved him even more than she used to.

"Go… M'gann." He had to sound harsh enough so she could listen. She listened to his instructions and followed the others.

"You ready Kon?" Clark asked his son.

"I am."

In the distance, a spaceship came flying towards them and it landed a few meters away from them. Coming out of the ship, a female in Kryptonian battle armour. A helmet covered her face. She slowly walked forward to face Conner and Clark, who looked at each other in confusion. Her helmet retracted automatically, revealing her face.

"Duuuude… she's sexy." Virgil mumbled to Mal and Jaime, who slowly nodded while they both dreamily stared at the female Kryptonian.

The female Kryptonian looked at both Clark and Conner's masculinity and moved her eyes to look at the latter. A seductive smile appeared on her face. M'gann didn't like it. Not one bit of it. She was feeling jealous.

"Kal-El. Kon-El. I am sub commander Faora-Ul." She greeted them, "On the behalf of General Zod. I extend his greeting."

The pair nodded to her.

"Please follow me." She turned around and walked back to the ship, Superman and Superboy following behind her. Conner looked backwards for one last time, to see his friends still standing in the distance waving goodbye.

They were finally on the ship. Its doors closed and it began to float upwards, and flew away up into the sky.

Back on the ground, General Swanwick had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong sir?" Major Farris asked.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to end well."

On the Team's side, Gar was speaking to M'gann, who was feeling outraged yet remained looking calm, "Sis. You need to relax. That Kryptonian girl didn't do anything to you."

"She did!" the Martian countered, "She was giving the 'come hither' look to him!"

Barbara and Dick heard what she said.

"I'm starting to think that you're becoming more envious when it comes to other girls and Conner." Dick commented on M'gann's current attitude.

"Yeah! I'll admit that I get jealous when I see Conner with other girls! Is that supposed to be a problem!?" She sounded really hostile.

"Yes," Cassie bumped in as well, "That's the kind of personality that obsessive girlfriends have."

"Also known as, in a sense; a yandere in Japan." Barbara added. Everyone looked at her dumbfoundedly. She noticed this and shrugged, "What?"

"How do you know that?" Richard inquired seriously.

"Is there a problem with your girlfriend watching anime? If so… I think we should break up."

"…No! There is no problem!" He quickly reverted to a supportive side.

Artemis sighed, "Look the point is Megan, there is no competition between you and this Kryptonian."

"I know that! I'm just saying… what IF!?"

"There is no 'what if', M'gann. It's either there is… or not."

The Martian sighed, "Okay. Fine."

…

 _ **In the ship… **_

Superman and Superboy were attached to the wall in case they don't bounce around the ship unless there was any turbulence. Thankfully, there wasn't any. Faora came walking towards them. "I apologise if I didn't speak of this. The Black Zero has a different atmosphere, so you will be brought down to… human level."

The two nodded in understanding. As she walked away back to the cockpit, Superman whispered to his son, "Kon, take this." He handed out a small metal object. It was the Kryptonian key with the symbol of the House of El.

"Why did you bring the key?" He quietly asked while he took it.

"I figured they'd be looking for this. I need you to keep it since they won't expect anything from you."

"But… why did you bring it in the first place?"

"…"

A sigh escaped the boy of steel's mouth, "Dad… you're smarter than this."

"Sorry… but just… keep it safe."

"I will. Don't worry."

 ** _…_**

 _ **On the Black Zero**_

 _ **13:49 UTC**_

They arrived at the Black Zero five minutes later. Coming out of the small ship, every other Kryptonian looked at Kal and Kon with disgust, like they were outcasts, disgraceful to their kind.

"This way, the General awaits." Faora lead the way, walking to the Black Zero control room.

It was another five minute walk, but with silence. Thankfully, Superman broke it.

"You okay?"

Superboy's head shook left to right, "No. I am not." He felt and sounded weak, mainly due to the ships atmospherics. His cells weakened, similar to when his body is exposed to Kryptonite.

"... is weakening your cells. Relax. I feel the same way." He said in a mildly weak tone of voice.

Conner cringed, _This is bad._

Once reaching the control room, Jax-Ur noticed Faora and the pair walk in. "General, they're here!"

Overlooking the blue marble, was him. Zod. Upon hearing Jax call out his name, he turned around slowly to look at the 'Kryptonian outcasts', that the crew had deemed them. He spoke, with a light smile, "Kal-El. KON-El. Glad you could join us. You have no idea how long we have been searching for the both of you."

"I would say about a year, Zod." Superman said calmly. He didn't know what sort of secret plan or scheme the General was playing at, so his only option was to go nice and slow.

" _ **General**_ Zod. Our commander." Faora corrected him furiously. She hated it when people didn't say his title first before his name.

"It's alright Faora. You can forgive Kal for that. They are still both strangers to our ways." He reminded his subordinate, while Kon was already starting to feel nauseated. "This should be cause for celebration. Not conflict."

Conner's breathing got louder.

"Are you alright, Kon?" The General, secretly in a taunting manner, inquired.

"I feel… strange." He answered weakly, blinking his eyes rapidly. Then he collapsed to the ground, coughing out blood.

"KON!" Superman bent down to comfort his son, "What's happening to him?"

"Faora already told you. Your son is rejecting our ships atmospherics. The two of you spent your lives adapting to earth's ecology, but you never adapted to ours." He said it as Kal also plummeted to the floor.

"Can you… (bloody cough) please… help us." Conner pleaded, wanting the enduring pain to stop.

"I can't. What is happening to the two of you must run its course." Zod's voice became muddled to their hearing

It all went black for them.

…

 _ **Chapter 12 DONE!**_

 _ **FINALLY! I'm out of sickness, thank the Lord! Therefore, more updates will come sooner.**_

 _ **And I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Also… Please, and I mean PLEASE, picture Michael Shannon as Zod! He played him anyway… and he was BRILLIANT! One of the only good things about Man of Steel.**_

 _ **Oh, and I'm changing the rating to M again. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	15. Do you prefer the name Conner?

_**Chapter 13: Do you prefer the name Conner? **_

_**More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 22, 12:49 UTC**_

"I wonder how they're doing over there." Tim spoke to Mal and Karen who both stood next to him, as everyone looked at the Black Zero from afar.+

"I'm wondering the same thing." He replied to him thoroughly as they continued to look on.

"So… what happens now?" The Flash questioned their next move, or moves.

"Since we cannot be involved in this, all we can do is see what occurs later on." Batman explained.

"Hey Dinah," Oliver gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Conner will be fine."

"I hope so." Black Canary expressed her fear whenever her students are in danger.

Nowadays, usually outside of missions, the Team would speak of multiple topics such as intergalactic theories or revolutionary uprisings, but this was something that couldn't escape their minds. What was happening to the pair on that ship?

"Cassandra, what is your theory?" Diana Prince asked her protégé.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing." She said simply, shaking her head.

On a different side, was La'gaan, Kaldur and Dick.

"Anything else we need to point out besides all of us being worried about the two?" Dick queried. "Since, I already know that Zatanna retired because Doctor Fate refuses to let her see her father therefore she isn't here with us anymore… permanently."

"Yeah I got one." Lagoon Boy was noting something as he pointed towards the direction where a certain White Martian in disguise was sitting on a sofa in the Watchtower living room. Sitting next to her was Artemis. "Don't forget that M'gann looks pretty jealous."

"Why?" Kaldur was trying to figure out the reason why she felt upset. Then he came to a conclusion, "Is it because of that female Kryptonian we saw earlier who gave Conner a ?"

Dick and La'gaan only nodded.

"Megan, you REALLY need to relax." Artemis comforted M'gann, feeling worried for the Kryptonian she held dear to her heart, yet grudging due to the way Faora looked at him. "And come on! You have NO competition with that Kryptonian chick… whatsoever!"

"But she…"

"No 'buts'!" She then switched to speaking in the mind, hoping the Martian would respond, " _The more you like a kid, I will slap you!"_

" _You're not my mom!"_ She cooperated, but continued to annoy the former archer.

Tigress closed her eyes, smiled, " _I may not be your mom. If you don't behave now, I'm gonna have to tell Kaldur to tell your uncle to take you off the team and bring you back to Mars."_

 _"…"_ She stared at her with a blank face. " _Sorry."_

"Thank you." Artemis felt relieved.

M'gann sighed, "It's just that I…!" A stinging sensation occurred in her head. Something or someone was in pain and she felt it, making her collapse to the ground, hissing and wincing.

"M'gann? What's wrong?" Artemis went down to comfort and support her friend up. The others noticed this and crowded around them

"Something is… AHH!" She screamed in pure discomfort, holding her head. "Oh my God! It's Conner!"

"What do you mean it's Conner?" Dick came in, "What happened?"

"Conner… is… in a lot of pain."

Everyone else looked at each other and back at the Black Zero in the distance. Now they were really worried for their two Kryptonians.

Black Canary put on a death glare, cracking her knuckles, "They have no idea what's coming to them."

"Dinah!" Green Arrow forced his hand on her shoulder again. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I do. Loud and clear!" She was slowly getting angrier and angrier. No one would dare hurt one of her favourite students.

"That ship," Oliver pointed at it, "Is… full of KRYPTONIANS! Too dangerous."

"But we gotta go and help them now!" Gar and La'gaan were both getting riled up. The team as well.

"No! Are you crazy!? We can't interfere!" Artemis rebuffed them.

"She is right. We cannot attack them." Kaldur intervened, "They will cause serious damage on earth if we do so."

Dick was next to talk, "And we can't allow that. Superman and Superboy wouldn't either."

As much as they hated to admit, they were right. The rest of the team sighed in defeat, while Bruce secretly smiled at how the founding members of the B-Team took things seriously.

"You must lie down somewhere M'gann." Martian Manhunter kneeled down to help his niece get back up.

"Okay." She replied almost instantly, allowing her uncle to help her get back on her feet while he brought her the living room couch. As she lay there, she wondered worryingly, silently sobbing. _Conner, please be okay._

…

 _ **Unknown**_

" _What is this place? Where am I?"_ Conner's tirely asked himself, " _What the hell is going on?"_

He was lying down on soft green grass. On a farm. It was where his father was raised as a child. The Kent farm.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself while he looked at himself. He wasn't wearing his new suit, but his white solar suit back when he was still in a stasis pod back in Cadmus. He wanted to tear it off because it haunted him, but couldn't. It wouldn't let him. "Why won't this…?" He then realised where he actually was.

In his own mind.

"Am I in…?"

"You're in… more of a dreamlike vision." A voice behind him came up. "Hello again Kon."

It was Zod, wearing a black skin suit similar to Conner's.

"Or do you prefer the name Conner? That is the name _she_ gave you. The Martian girl."

 _She? M'gann._ "How did…"

"Once you and Kal fainted, we went into both your memories. But yours… was the most extraordinary. A Martian and a mother in your life?"

"If you touch any of them…" His voice turned deep and menacing, turning angry. If M'gann and his mother was to be involved in this, his personal feelings would get in the way. He couldn't protect to women at once. It was impossible.

"I won't. None of them are of use to us at all. Which is why they're both not in the ship, to your benefit."

Kon-El sighed, "Good… But… why am I here in the Kent farm?"

"As I already told, we had you and your 'father' tested." The General explained, "Turns out you are… apparently not his son. A clone. Which is why this vision is here. Where he was raised."

Conner looked down to the ground in humiliation. The fact that he was a clone of both Superman and Lex Luthor made him wince, remembering the short, awkward and tragic moments he had with the man of steel during previous times.

"As you may know by now, I was Krypton's military leader. Your grandfather Jor-El, our foremost scientist. The only thing we both agreed on… was that Krypton was dying." Zod began a monologue.

"In return for my efforts to protect our civilisation and save our planet, I and my fellow officers were sentenced to the Phantom Zone. And then the destruction of our world… freed us." The general could remember the sight. It was evocative.

"We were adrift… destined to float amongst the ruins of our planet, until we starved."

Superboy listened in. He had heard of Krypton's history from his grandfather, now he wanted to Zod's story on how he got here. "How did you find your way to Earth, General?"

"We managed to retrofit the phantom projector, to a hyperdrive. Jor-El made a similar modification to the craft that brought your father here." He explained in some detail, "And so the instrument of our damnation… became our salvation."

Conner was getting a sense of tension build up. _But don't tell me…_

"We sawt out the old colonial outposts, looking for signs of life." Zod continued, "But all we found was death. Cut off from Krypton, these outposts withered and died long ago. We salvaged what we could. Armour, weapons. Even a World Engine."

 _World Engine?_ This was something Jor-El had not mentioned before. "What is a World Engine?"

The former Kryptonian General smiled, "A World Engine is an ancient piece of Kryptonian technology, designed to terraform uninhabitable worlds into ones with identical atmospherics and topography of Krypton. So we could therefore live on them." The boy of steel nodded in understanding.

"For 31 years, we prepared." He went back to his story, "Until finally, we detected a distress beacon, which _YOU_ triggered, when you were in the Ancient Scout Ship."

 _Shit!_ Conner wanted to hit himself, full of shame. It was his fault that Zod and his accomplices were here. It was because of him.

"You lead us here Kon. And even if you are a clone, now it is within your power, unlike your 'father' Kal, to save what remains of your race." He said it as a giant machine came plummeting down to Earth, hitting its crust with a giant thud from afar. The World Engine.

"On Krypton, the genetic template for every being yet to be born is encoded in the registry of citizens. Your 'grandfather', stole the registry's codex and stored it in the capsule that brought your 'father' here."

Kon was feeling nervous now. "For what purpose?"

"So that Krypton can live again… On Earth." He turned around and walk away from the clone, as the World Engine shot a blue beam downwards, sending a giant wave of dust towards their direction. Conner covered himself, while Zod looked at him. After the dust had cleared, Superboy was wearing his black suit, except everything was either black or grey, no red.

"Since you are a clone, you would know this." Zod intimidated him, "So where is the codex Kon?"

He refused to cooperate, and instead asked a question, "If Krypton lives again, what happens to Earth?"

"A foundation has to be built on something. Even your grandfather recognized that."

Conner felt as if he was sinking down into the ground. It shocked him now that the ground was all bones and skulls and the Kent farm was ruined. In the distance in front of him, was Metropolis. Burning to the ground. The sky had turned black and with small shades of reddish orange, with a giant red sun in the skies.

"No, Zod. Me and my father. We can't be part of this!"

Zod evilly goaded him, "Then what can you be a part of?"

"NO! STOP!" he kept sinking underneath the bones. "NO! NNOOOOOOO!"

Then he woke up.

…

 _ **Black Zero**_

 _ **March 22, 13:22 UTC**_

He exploded upwards, but didn't go up completely. He was chained and tied up to a table, in a small room. _What the hell?_

"Your grandfather acquitted himself with honor Kon." Zod was looking at him with a dark frown on his face.

Conner opened his jaw as he just perceived a horrible truth. "You… killed my grandfather."

"I did. And not a day goes by that it does not haunt me. But if I had to do it again I would." He leaned in closer, "I have a duty to my people, and I will not allow ANYONE to prevent me from carrying it out!"

This made Conner hate him to the very gut. He had the urge to get out of the chains and beat Zod until death, but due to the fact he was still under Kryptonian atmosphere on the ship, he knew it would have to wait later on.

"Kon." A very weak voice spoke from his right side, "Son?" It was Superman.

"Dad… you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you still have that key?"

"Yeah… why?"

Without speaking any words, Clark moved his head to the left to where he was trying to point to. It was a small panel with a small hole in the middle of it. Similar to the one in the Scout Ship.

"How did… how did you know _that_ would be on this ship?" Conner was flabbergasted by his father's knowledge.

"Not important. Right now… you need to figure out a way how to put that key into the socket."

Conner snorted and laughed hysterically, "As if I can actually get out of these restraints!"

"Kon. Your other father is no other than Lex Luthor. You also have his knowledge, therefore… you can figure out a way."

He was right. Being a son of Lex Luthor as well gave him ultimate knowledge about everything that Luthor knew up until now.

"It's a good thing I added pockets to this suit." Conner smiled to himself, "Good job me."

"Kon! Not now!"

"Sorry." Reaching to his right pocket, he got the key out. "Okay… keys out the pocket." He was breathing heavily. He was nervous.

"Just relax. Breathe in, breathe out." Kal instructed. "You can do it, Conner."

Conner did so and positioned the key with its backside aiming for the key slot. _He's right! I can do this. I can do this._

Applying all his force to his hands, he threw it all the way to the keyhole.

It didn't go in.

 _Fuck!_

Superman wasn't angry, nor was he disappointed, "You tried your best."

"I could've done better."

Then there was an awkward silence in the room. "What else happened dad?"

"They took samples of our blood. And looked inside our minds."

"What did they show you?"

"The same thing as you. Zod was in both our minds at same time, showing us… the same thing."

"And now we're stuck here. While Earth will be turned into Krypton." Conner felt ashamed, "It's all my fault."

It broke Clark's heart to see his 'son' feel pessimistic of himself, "No Kon. It wasn't your fault."

"It is! I shouldn't've been toying around with the Scout Ship controls."

"Does it matter Kon? Whether it was now or later on in the future… they still would've found Earth and threaten everyone." Clark wanted to make this situation have a light side.

"But we're not prepared for this!" Conner retorted angrily.

"But we've encountered close apocalyptic ends of this planet against the Light and its other allies! Why should this be any different Kon?" They started to have a debate.

"Because… they've been preparing this very moment for 31 years! Us? ZERO! So you tell me now dad, if this is different or not!" Conner had a strong argument that literally ended the short and loud discussion.

"Good point." The Kryptonian in blue and red longily sighed in defeat. His son was right. _Damn you Luthor. You just had to be a smart guy._ "So… we're stuck here forever?"

"Pretty much." The redeemed clone also sighed. "Stuck here… forever. Until help can come our way."

As of now they were stuck there, until such help arrived as he just described. But then, Conner had a lightbulb light up in his head. He knew one extraterrestrial lifeform he could call for help. _Help… help… Where can we find help? Think Conner, think!_

Then he got the answer to his everlasting question. Martians!

 _I hope you can hear me from long distances!_ He closed his eyes tightly. " _M'gann!? M'gann!"_

"Kon, what are you…?" Superman asked curiously.

"Calling someone who can help us! I'm sure of it!" He gave an explanation to his current actions. " _M'gann! Please respond!"_

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 22, 13:22 UTC**_

"Are you okay now?" Cassie asked while she brought M'gann a glass of water.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thank you." She gladly took the glass.

"Tell us what happened." Kaldur suggested, sitting across from her. "Did you see anything?"

M'gann closed her eyes, "A few things. It was just like my…" She stopped mid sentence. _The dream. I can't tell them!_

"Like your what?" Dick was eager to know what she was talking about.

She was hesitant to speak. Then she saw Doctor Fate was staring at her, but not in a negative way, as if he was saying 'go on, tell them'.

"Her nightmare." Artemis spoke for her. "She had one of a possible future where Conner becomes a tyrant ruler and kills everyone.

Everyone stared right at the Martian.

"Why weren't we informed about this?" The entire team started bombarding her with questions after questions, until Doctor Fate had lost his temper.

"ENOUGH!"

They all stopped.

"I wanted her to keep it secret from everyone else, for your own safety and understanding. Because it can cause massive effects to our future, and you will all be desperate to make sure it won't happen at all." Doctor Fate explained in fullest detail. "But now… since all you fools are curious to the death… I believe M'gann should tell you."

The Martian nodded and began.

…

 _ **Two Minute Interval**_

Everyone was either stunned, or still wanted to ask questions.

"And this… Kryptonian general… is Zod?" Batman put the pieces of her vision into correct positions.

"…Yes." She concluded.

"This… is exactly what I was concerned about!" Doctor Fate was disappointed with everyone, "Now you all know what is going to potentially happen if you all slip out and kill Superboy's mother!"

"We understand the consequences Nabu," J'onn calmed him down, "But now… we must worry about Superman and Superboy's safety."

"Yes we know that uncle," M'gann finally spoke up, "But the problem is… we CANNOT interfere!"

" _M'gann!? M'gann!"_ A man's voice rang in her head, startling her.

"What the hell!?" Miss Martian checked her surroundings.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Gar was worried for her, she was having another rough day like Conner and Clark were having.

" _M'gann! Please respond!"_ She recognized the voice, making her gasp. Superboy.

" _Conner?"_ She created a telepathic bond between them and she walked towards the glass window that overlooked the Earth, trying to find a better signal for their bond. " _What happened?"_

As she communicated with him, the others actually knew what she was doing.

"J'onn?" Hal asked the Green Martian.

"Yes?"

"Do Martian have long distance communication? Is that even possible?"

"If M'gann can do that, then it is possible. She is more powerful than I ever known. The extent of them is… unimaginable." Martian Manhunter explained to him.

Back to M'gann, she was both scared and happy that she could speak to Kon from far away. " _Where are you?"_

" _I'm still in the ship. We can't get out."_

" _What do you mean you can't get out?"_

" _The ship was Kryptonian atmospherics, brings me down to human levels."_

" _Oh…"_

" _And I need your help right now."_

" _But we can't interfe…"_

" _Now isn't the time for that M'gann!"_ He shouted, rather impatiently, but it made sense why he acted this way. " _We're running out of time! Earth… is running out of time!"_

" _I'm on my way."_ She responded without hesitation, breaking off the bond for now. She put on her hood and went invisible. " _Uncle J'onn."_

" _M'gann… what are you…"_ J'onn didn't understand why she had suddenly attempted to escape.

" _Conner needs me. I have to go."_ She was already outside of the Watchtower.

Martian Manhunter smiled. Even if she was breaking rules, it was for the greater good, " _Go on."_

" _Thank you."_ She smiled back and flew to the Black Zero. _Don't worry Conner… I'm coming._

…

 _ **Black Zero**_

"What did you do?" Superman asked Superboy.

"I asked for a little help." He said simply.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

After a few minutes passed, a ghostly figure came through the wall in front of them. A female.

It was M'gann.

She took off her hood and became visible again. "You guys okay?" Megan could only stare in awe in their conditions as hostages.

"We're okay." Conner reassured her.

The Martian attempted to take off the restraints on both of the two Kryptonians, but to no avail. They wouldn't budge. "Can't get these things off you."

"Forget about that for a second. M'gann, there is a small key on the floor. Get it and place it on the panel over there!" Clark instructed her.

She scanned through the room and found the key, marveling at it for a split second until finally she walked over to the panel and pushed the key into the hole. Nothing happened physically, but Jor-El appeared next to her. "Hello there."

She screamed in terror at how close he was to her, covering her mouth. "What the fuck!?"

"Apologies for that. But thanks to Kon calling you to come here, I have full control of the ship's' mainframe."

"Who are you?" She didn't recognize him at all.

"Jor-El. I am Kal's father and Kon's 'grandfather'." He pointed to both of them who were still tied in the chair.

"Father, we need to get out of here right now." Clark politely demanded.

"Sorry." He didn't move, nor did he say anything else like a crocodile frozen in places, waiting to catch its prey. "It is done."

M'gann raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"I changed the Atmospherics in this very room."

"You can do that?" M'gann asked in a shocking tone.

He smiled, "I designed this ship. I know its in and outs."

And with that being said, Conner and Clark broke free from the restraints.

"Wow." Miss Martian was amazed at how powerful Jor-El was, even if he was just in a ghost.

"Father," Clark called to the former scientist, "Is it true what Zod said about the codex?"

Before answering, he told the both of them, "Extract this panel." They did so, breaking a hole that lead outside into space. "We wanted you to learn what it meant to be a human first. So that one day… when the time was right. You could be the bridge of two peoples."

"But where is the Codex?" Conner wanted to know.

"Wait, I'm sorry but since I'm here, what is the codex?" M'gann butted in.

"Glad you asked that, Miss…?"

"Just Megan."

Jor-El smiled again, "Alright Megan." He played a small hologram, showing a black skull with golden textures in it.

"The Growth Codex. It is also called the Kryptonian Citizen Registry Growth Codex. It was a skull that contains the genetic information of every family in the Kryptonian race."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Conner stopped him for a moment, "'Was' a skull?"

"Before Krypton's destruction, I had to give it a host rather than put it as a… 'souvenir' perhaps. So I bonded it with Kal when he was still an infant, before I sent him to Earth, to preserve our race and in time, for our race to coexist with humanity."

 _Wow._ The only word all three could speak in their minds. This was Jor-El's vision of the future for Kryptonians. A new world to settle upon and live peacefully with other beings or lifeforms.

"Now there is another host." Jor-El continued. Their eyes widened.

"Who?" M'gann asked.

"Who else… but Kon-El." He gestured using his hands to point at Superboy, "As a clone of Kal, he has the same identical DNA as him. So the codex is within his cells as well."

"But… if the codex is in our cells, and Zod thinks that you stored it in the ship my father arrived in… that means he must be…" _Oh God!_ Conner was working something out. It was a huge revelations finding out the codex was within him as well, but knowing it was in him, there was an even bigger problem. "Dad? Where is the ship you arrived in?"

"It's in…" The man of steel also realised the same thing. He dashed out the whole and flew away. A sonic boom followed soon while he flew down to Earth, straight towards the Kent Farm, where he believed Zod and his accomplices would be. And with his mother there, she was in grave danger.

Superboy was worried that his father couldn't do this by himself, "M'gann, go back to the Watchtower. The last thing we want is billions of people dying because of us." She nodded and after saying this, Conner flew out of the hole and followed his father.

M'gann was about to go back to the Watchtower, but Jor-El stopped her, "Hold on Megan. There is something else I need to speak to you about."

"Okay?" She listened in.

"You can help Kal and Kon defeat Zod."

Now the consciousness of the scientist got the Martian's full attention.

"This is what you need to do…"

…

 _ **Smallville (Kent Farm)**_

 _ **March 22, 13:30 CST**_

Martha Kent was cleaning her house when suddenly the sound of a ship landing came from her lawn. Her dog, Dusty, started barking.

"Dusty!" she called out irritably, walking to the front door where her Border Collie was, "Quiet!"

As she walked out the door, it was indeed a ship that landed on her front yard. Coming out of it, were about four or five people wearing unrecognizable battle armour. Men and women. They were all wearing some sort of breather on their mouths that covered their faces, like force fields only around the head. The one in front was walking towards her, was a man. He seemed to be in charge.

"The craft he arrived in… where is it?" His voice sounded very commanding as well.

Martha identified the voice. The broadcast last night.

General Zod.

…

 _ **Chapter 13 DONE!**_

 _ **Writer's block is getting on me, but I will not stop until this story has run its course! :)**_

 _ **I hope you liked the story so far. Please let me know what your thoughts are on it. If you love it, stay tuned for more as I also have other stories coming up soon. But if you don't like it, write a review and tell me how to improve on it.**_

 _ **Also, did you know that Netflix is considering to make a Season 3 for Young Justice? I'm excited for that!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	16. The Battle of Smallville

_**Chapter 14: The Battle of Smallville**_

 _ **I realised now, me writing lots of action sucks, after so many attempts on doing it. So some of the action is where you guys come in. You'll have to use your imagination at some points.**_

 _ **Enjoy… :(**_

…

 _ **Smallville (Kent Farm)**_

 _ **March 22, 13:33 CST**_

"Where is it?" The General politely, yet forcefully demanded the elderly Kent.

She looked at him showing no fear at all, "Go to hell."

Zod slightly slanted his head, gesturing Faora to do drastic measures. His second-in-command walked up to Martha and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up the ground.

Martha couldn't handle it. She was choking. She had to find a way to get out of this, but as these are Kryptonians before her, there was no way out.

"Tell him where the ship is," Faora demanded, "The last thing we want is a dead human by our own hands."

Martha had no other choice but to cooperate, so she moved her eyes to her right that pointed directly towards the barn.

"There." Zod pointed, using his hand.

Faora threw Martha away, making her hit the ground hard. The female warrior jumped into the air and smashed down into the barn, leading directly to Superman's ship. Looking at it for a few seconds, she pried open the hatch in front of it, showing its interior. Nothing inside. She then jumped outside back to the front yard. "The codex is not here."

This made Zod tick with pure anger and rage, that made him groan loudly, grab the red pick up truck next to him and throw it into the Kent house, plummeting from the roof and down. "Where has he hidden it?" He furiously asked Superman's mother.

"I don't know." She cowered in fear, not wanting to know what could happen.

"WHERE IS THE CODEX!?"

Almost immediately, the General was pushed away by a strong force. Superman flew him through a giant silo and brought him down to a long grain field, punching his breather several times.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER!?" He yelled at him. Whenever his mom was in danger, he would always make sure she was okay.

The dragging stopped once they hit a gas station. ( **A/N: Sorry but if you haven't been imagining anything yet… the time is now. Thanks!)**

Meanwhile, back in the farm, Faora and another warrior named Nam-Ek went to assist their Leader, "We will go help. You stay here with her." She referred to the other two soldiers with them.

"Yes Faora." They both responded.

The two warriors jumped away to where Zod and Kal were.

One of the soldiers then whispered to the other, "What should we do with her?" Martha was still on the ground.

"I suggest that we…" The second one was about to say something sinister, but he couldn't complete his sentence as he and his companion were both tackled brutally into the ground by another character in a black suit with a red cape. The force brought on them shattered their heads.

"Sorry you had to see that, grandma," Conner said in the most apologetic.

"It's fine… Conner." Martha embraced him, while she wanted to get the name right since it was only the second time she saw him. "Nice suit, by the way."

He only smiled, but once he saw the house, he was in shock and let go of the hug, "The…"

"It's just a house." Mrs. Kent said so simply as if the damage was nothing, "I can always find another place to stay.

"But what about…?"

Barking came from outside, Dusty was okay. Safe and sound. She sprinted to Conner.

Superboy sighed in relief, patting the Border Collie, "Thank Jesus she's alright."

Martha laughed, "Well since she got along well with Wolf the first time you came here, you enjoyed playing with her."

Conner then had a thought that came to her mind, "You know… you can stay at my mom's house for the time being if you want."

She looked surprised hearing that, "You have a mom?"

"'Adoptive' mom." He corrected.

"Good for you!" She complimented sweetly, but then remembered something, "We can talk later, but right now… I think you should your father out. Go!"

"Right. Nice seeing you again!" He dashed upwards and flew to find his father.

Back at the gas station, Kal was on the ground, realising he just destroyed human property. Something he swore to never do before, but his personal feelings clouded his purpose of being Superman. Zod got back up on his feet. He was only two meters away from Clark. But his breather was broken, meaning that his head was exposed to the world.

He could see and hear everything, the bones in his hands, people screaming and shouting in fear, car horns and train crossings. It hurt his very mind. "What have you done to me!?"

Kal saw this, also remembering what he had to control when he was young. He explained cruelly as he got up slowly, "My parents taught me to hone my senses Zod."

" _The world's too big mom!"_ He could hear his nine year old self speak.

" _Then make it small."_ His mother comforted him. " _Just focus on my voice. Pretend it's an island out in the ocean. Can you see it?"_

" _I see it."_

"Focus. On just what I wanted to see… and hear. Without your helmet, you're getting everything."

The General groaned in pain.

"And it hurts… doesn't it?" The man of steel taunted him, not on his right mind. He was then shot by another Kryptonian ship that had just arrived to aid their Leader, since the other back in the Farm didn't have anyone piloting it anymore.

Two soldiers came down from the ship to help get their General back up on his feet, who only shouted in anger, glaring evilly at the son of Jor-El, who also shot a glare back at him.

Once Zod was on the ship, it departed. Superman was alone now, until Faora and Nam-Ek arrived on the spot, walking slowly towards him. Civilians shouted and screamed as they ran away.

"It's not safe, get as far away from here as you can!" Clark advised them, and they followed his instructions. _I have to make sure I get this fight away from here. Can't take the risk of people dying._

The sound of two A-10 Thunderbolts came from above. Targeting the two unknown Kryptonians.

 _Now the risk is higher. Damnit Swanwick!_ Superman cursed.

As the jets got closer, Nam-Ek started running towards them, jumping at a high altitude to take one of them down. Superman flew after him and grabbed his cape, bringing him down to the ground, but once he did that, Faora jumped instead. It was troubling because Clark couldn't bring down two at once. He needed help bad.

Just before Faora could hit one of the jets, she was tackled by someone else like the speed of a firing bullet, but ten times more powerful. Conner made it just in time. That pilot will be thanking him when he sees him.

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 22, 13:41 UTC**_

"Where did she go J'onn!?" Batman was furious at the much older Martian, who refused to answer his question.

"I'm sorry, but I will not tell you."

"Why… not!?"

"Because I told him to." M'gann came back using her density shifting by pulling herself into the Watchtower's giant glass windows.

"M'gann!" Kaldur shouted angrily, "What did you do!?"

"Conner needed my help, so I helped him." She said simply, holding the Kryptonian command key Jor-El told her to keep.

"By interfering!? Do you have any idea what you just did!?" Black Canary expressed anger and fear after what her other former student had done.

She groaned in frustration, "I didn't interfere! Now that I realised Zod's true intentions!"

" _True Intentions?_ " Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Megan confirmed, "He plans on turning Earth into Krypton."

"How can you confirm this?" Red Tornado inquired.

 _More explaining to do. Great._ M'gann said annoyingly. She hated explaining things, but it was for the greater good.

…

 _ **Smallville**_

 _ **March 22, 13:42 CST**_

Meanwhile, Conner groaned in pain, lying down on rubble. _Man her armour's tough!_ He and Faora had a mid-air fight which the female warrior won by throwing him down to an IHOP. Once he got up, she came out of nowhere and punched him straight back down to the floor.

He didn't take it nicely and came at her, but she dodged it without making a fuss. He was shocked and quickly turned around to see her standing up completely straight.

"You're weak, Kon-El. Unsure of yourself." She taunted him.

This angered him even more, as he attempted to punch her several times, In a single move, she successfully blocked all his seeking punches and punched him down once again. _She's fast!_

She taunted him again whilst he tried to get back on his feet, "The fact that you possess a sense of morality, and we do not, gives us an evolutionary advantage."

Once he was up, he stubbornly dashed towards her, only for him to be grabbed by the throat. Faora lifted him off the ground with ease, smashing him downwards for a third time. _And strong!_

"And if history has proven _anything_ …" She picked him up and threw him out of the building, sending him crashing through a wall and into a bank vault.

Leaning back against the vault, Conner was panting, holding his heart, shocked by what he had witnessed done to him. The female sub-commander violently jumped down from the roof, just facing Superboy.

"It is that evolution always wins." She goaded for the last time, smiling intimidatingly. Conner's face turned angry, shouting as he flew into her.

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 22, 13:43 UTC**_

"So you're saying, they're gonna… ' _terraform'_ the Earth into Krypton?" Hal Jordan repeated what M'gann had just explained.

"Yes." She confirmed it.

"And the plan to stop them… is to create a ' _black hole'_ using the ship that Superman arrived in?" Wonder Woman added.

"Yes." M'gann repeated. She sounded very annoyed.

"And you were told this by the ghost of Conner's grandfather?" Gar included.

"More of a consciousness. And yes." The Martian corrected.

"Okay great. But before we do that, we need to wait for Superman and Conner to finish up." Nightwing pointed out.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean… 'finish up'?" Barbara's eyes narrowed down on her boyfriend.

He turned on the big projector in the Watchtower, showing live news. The footage showed Superman fighting Nam-Ek. On another camera, was Superboy and Faora, though the female had a higher advantage over him.

"Should we…?" Cassie was about to suggest that they go and help.

"NO!" Bruce shouted out of nowhere, and took his attention to M'gann, "I appreciate that you took the risk of going into that ship, rescuing Clark and Conner from danger, and received vital information from Jor-El conscious on how to stop Zod. But you've done enough!"

Before she could retort, Dick cut her off.

"Bruce!" Dick exclaimed at his mentor, "Let us help them!"

"Of how much I want to as well, we can't! Remember what Zod said?"

Artemis groaned, "Forget what Zod said! He can't tell us what to do!"

"She's right! Please!" La'gaan joined in the argument.

The rest of the team basically rioted against the Dark Knight, who noticed that their determination to help one another was strong.

"Bruce," Black Canary whispered, "I know that they can be young and energetic but… you can't always look after them. You need to let them do this."

Batman then looked at Barry, "She's right Bruce. I'd follow her."

He turned to look at Oliver, "Don't look at me. She's my girlfriend. Everything she says, I just go along with it."

Dinah gave him a glare, making him back away.

"What about Kryptonite?" John Stewart inquired, "We can beat them easily with that."

"There's not enough time." Aquaman stated.

"What do you mean there's not enough time, Arthur?" Captain Atom backfired at the king of Atlantis.

Red Tornado explained, "By the time we have retrieved the green rock that is all the way back in Mr. Wayne's manor, my calculations suggest that these Kryptonians would most likely be gone by then."

Batman sighed, "He's right."

"So no Kryptonite… great." Blue Beetle groaned in annoyance.

" _I do not appreciate your humour Jaime Reyes."_ His scarab communicated with him, " _This is a serious matter."_

"Okay, sorry." Jamie apologised, whispering.

The billionaire orphan then turned his attention to the Team leader, "Kaldur, You're the leader. It's your call."

Aqualad looked at everybody, observing their facial expressions. They all wanted to help. "Suit up." He announced, considering the fact they were all wearing casual clothes only. "And M'gann?"

"Yeah?" She lightened up a bit.

"Ready the BioShip."

…

Six OH-6 attack helicopters approached the town. On one of them, was Colonel Hardy.

"Men, this is Colonel Hardy," he spoke through the comms, "I command you to be careful against the two hostile Kryptonians you are about to engage in close proximity. They are extremely dangerous, and we have been authorised by General Swanwick to use deadly force. But our main mission is to help out Superman and his son and to make sure no civilian gets killed. Understood?"

" _SIR!"_ The other soldiers shouted in response.

…

 _ **Smallville**_

 _ **March 22, 13:45 CST**_

Superman wasn't enjoying himself. He had to get out of the city, but Nam-Ek was just stronger, faster, and bigger than him.

 _Really need help right now!_

From a distance he could see Faora on the ground, quickly getting out of the way before Kon could tackle her.

 _There you are Kon!_ Now feeling no longer alone, he blocked Nam's oncoming punch and pulled his body via left arm, as he flew towards his son's direction.

Conner successfully blocked a kick, giving him the opportunity of punching Faora three times, which he took, bringing her down. He noticed his father dragging Nam-Ek towards them. He grinned and carried Faora. _I see what you're doing dad!_

"KON! NOW!" Clark shouted, throwing Nam with incredible speed.

Conner did the same with Faora, and she clashed with the other warrior. The two plummeted to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Nice one!" The man of steel exclaimed.

"Thanks," Conner replied to the compliment, "Now what?" Their attention was on each other only.

"We need to get them out of here before…" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a van was thrown at Superman, right before he could say more. It was Nam-Ek and Faora, who both got up very quickly.

 _Okay. WHAT!?_ Conner asked himself, astonished by how they got up as if they felt no pain at all.

Faora smiled again, catching Superboy by surprise. She punched him hard, sending him into a fuel tank from a truck, causing a huge chain of explosions. Conner managed to get back to his senses and he flew back to attack Faora again, but Nam grabbed him by the legs mid-air and powerfully slammed him into the road, back up again, then down to the ground. It was here that Conner realised that without any assistance in this fight, he was pretty much just dead meat. He was in huge trouble. Going up against two Kryptonian warriors who have more experience in battle and training, was a major challenge for him.

Nam-Ek then kicked him hard, sending him at Faora who punched him, knocking him unconscious, with his front facing the floor.

…

 _ **In the BioShip**_

 _ **March 22, 13:48 CST**_

"Alright listen up!" Aqualad announced, while M'gann controlled the BioShip, "Alpha Squad. Lagoon Boy, Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Static, Guardian, and Tigress. You're mission is to back up those soldiers arriving."

He moved on to the next roster. "Beta Squad. Bumblebee, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Robin, Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Make sure any remaining civilians are extracted out of the town."

And lastly, "Miss Martian. You will accompany me in helping out Superboy. Are we good here?"

"Got it!" All of them, except M'gann, responded, awaiting drop off.

" _Is that really a good idea Kaldur?"_ She asked him telekinetically, " _I don't think…"_

" _M'gann, as team leader… you are allowed to use the mind as a weapon."_

Her heart skipped a beat, making the ship jerk a bit. " _NO! After what happened before, I can't…"_

" _The good thing is… I am not a mindless zombie!"_ He cut her off, " _You won't get in trouble this time. Trust me."_

" _But… Conner, what would he…"_ She feared what he would say to her.

" _He'd understand why. End of discussion!"_ He broke the conversation.

 _This is a bad idea. Really, really… BAD._ She spoke to herself, setting the BioShip down gently on the ground, as they were close on the ground.

…

 _ **Smallville**_

 _ **March 22, 14:48 CST**_

The helicopters arrived on the spot.

" _Colonel, we are approaching the area."_ One of the pilots contacted their top ranking officer, who stayed up in his helicopter for air support.

" _You are clear to engage when necessary."_ He replied.

…

Superman forcefully pushed the car away from him. He then witnessed that fight that happened before him.

Faora put a foot in a spacing where Conner lay, making the front of his body face upwards. Groaning, fully awake again, he slowly got up, only to be dragged up along the road by Nam-Ek who came at him at lightning speed. Another punched landed on his chest.

 _KON!_ The man of steel grew angry and he dashed forward.

…

"This is it Team!" Aqualad shouted at them as the BioShip was close to drop off, "Remember what you have to do!"

"I wish we had some Kryptonite right about now," Nightwing

"Just be careful out there Dick," Barbara cupped her boyfriends face and kissed him.

"Hey," Cassie nudged Tim, "You better stay alive."

"Me? Please," the third Robin snorted, "It's YOU who needs to stay alive."

Megan stared at the other team members who were couples, smiling at them. She opened the hatch, and the entire team ran out of the BioShip, splitting into two groups, following their objectives. M'gann stayed behind, because she was afraid of accidentally frying one of the Kryptonians brains again.

"M'gann… Superboy needs our help, we have to go!" He assisted her.

The Martian breathed in and out, closing her eyes. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!_ She opened her eyes, blazing and full of confidence, "Let's do this."

…

Even with his father dashing in to help, Conner was still having a hard time. They constantly attacked him with everything they got. He was on the ground, dodging countless punches. There was no way for him to get out of this situation.

Superman arrived, but when he tried hitting Faora, she bolted out of his way, and grabbed his cape, pulling him down, bringing her attention back to Superboy once more. She didn't want to fight Kal at all, because she felt there was no challenge from him. Kon was a different story. She actually wanted to fight him all by herself. Clark couldn't get up again. He felt tired, therefore he could only watch his son fend for himself, at the moment.

Nam-Ek brought both his arms up, ready to smash Conner with full force.

 _Shit!_ The former genomorph darted to the right before the fists contacted his face. Then Faora came out of nowhere, bringing her right hand onto Conner's face, while Nam put his left hand on the neck.

Kal observed this and was about to rampage the two individuals who were about to kill Kon, until he saw his son's eyes glowing red. Heat vision.

" _You didn't teach me heat vision yet."_ Superman recalled what his son told him four days ago.

" _I think… you can learned that all by yourself. Just focus."_

The red laser spewed out of Conner's eyes, causing Faora and Nam to back away in pain, their armour now severely damaged.

…

"Colonel!" A soldier spoke to his radio, "We got the proteges of the Justice League over here!" The Alpha Squad had already rendezvous's with the small army group.

" _Good, they're probably here to assist you. You'll be fine out there gentlemen."_ Hardy said from the helicopter.

"You here to help us out!?" Another soldier asked Nightwing, giving him and Guardian two fully customised M4A1 Carbine rifles.

"We are!" Dick shouted back, gladly grabbing the assault rifle, "Thanks!"

"Let's do this!" Mal roared out.

La'gaan transformed into his 'puffer' mode, Cassie pulled out her own Lasso of Truth and Shield given to her by Wonder Woman, Static brought electricity to his hands and Tigress took out her Crossbow. They were prepared for anything that came their way.

Meanwhile, Beta Squad searched every building for any civilians who were still there hiding from the fight outside.

Batgirl found a woman and her child under a table in a local restaurant, "Don't worry! I'm here to help you!" She gave out her hand, which the mother, still holding her child, took desperately.

"Thank you!" The woman thanked tearfully. Barbara smiled.

Robin broke through a door in one of the buildings and spotted a family of four. "Hi!" He greeted awkwardly, "

Bart sped through the town, taking anyone he found and brought them to safety, "Anyone need help?"

" _No we're good!"_ Beast Boy and Bumblebee said from somewhere else.

" _Same here, ese!"_ Blue Beetle also replied.

Before they could attack, Faora had noticed the soldiers and the Alpha Squad coming their way.

She looked at Nam-Ek, nodding at each other and dashed separate ways. Nam was to deal with Superboy and Superman, while Faora dealt with the soldiers and the Team.

 _ **(A/N: Imagination time is NOW!)**_

Faora jumped to where the soldiers were as they started shooting at her endlessly. But the bullets did no damage to her armour though.

She stood in front of three soldiers, punching and killing them while they constantly shot at her. Nightwing noticed her and pointed his gun at her. _Is nobody actually helping? Fine! I'll do it myself._

The female Kryptonian saw him and in a quick motion, sped towards him. He started firing, but realised nothing was happening, so he dropped the rifle and switched to his eskrima sticks. Countless amounts of dodges and light punches, it showed that Faora might have been stronger, but Nightwing's reflexes were still better.

"What are you trying to prove human?" She taunted him, trying to at least hit him once, that way he could go down easily, "That you can take me all by yourself?"

"Nope," he replied simply, dodging another, "'Cus I have support." A smoke bomb was then dropped. Once it dispatched into the air, Dick was gone.

Faora, now caught off guard, didn't notice Artemis, Cassie and Mal approach her. Now it was three against one. Tigress shot at her with three explosive bolts, while Wonder Girl tossed her shield like a frisbee. Faora blocked the incoming objects, but couldn't react fast enough as Guardian and Lagoon Boy punched her. It actually made her move backwards slightly. Cassandra tied her lasso all over her once she backed away.

"Impossible!" Faora shouted in shock and frustration. Violently shaking, trying to get away, she immediately stopped as Virgil shot electricity to her body. She looked in such a way that she was either paralysed or probably dead.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Good job team." Nightwing congratulated his teammates.

" _Guys this is Beta Squad, no civilians in the area. We're good."_ Beast Boy announced through the earpieces.

"That's good to hear, we'll be…" Tigress was cut off as Faora ripped out of the lasso, actually ripping it apart.

"How in Neptune's beard… are you still standing!?" La'gaan cursed out loud, taking a step back ready to fight again.

 _She broke the lasso? That's impossible!_ Cassie had a horrified look on her face.

Faora just smirked at them and she charged at them.

…

On a different side, Nam-Ek handled Superman and Superboy very easily.

"Kon!" Clark shouted to his son, coming up with a plan, "Y'know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not a Martian!" Conner retorted with a bit of humour as he continued fighting, "I wouldn't know a thing!"

Out of nowhere, an attack helicopter started firing at the big Kryptonian soldier. Colonel Hardy.

Ek had enough and he caught Kal and Kon's fists that came at him. He slammed them both into each other and let go of their hands. Walking over to a white delivery truck, he grabbed it and threw it at the helicopter, breaking its tail.

As the helicopter spun out of control, a soldier fell off it, who screamed in fear of his life. Superman looked at his son and nodded at him. Their communicative skills without speaking was improving. Clark flew to the skies to control the helicopter's rapid rotation, while Conner flew to catch the falling soldier. He caught him just in time before he hit the floor.

"You okay?" He asked calmly.

The soldier nodded as a 'thank you for saving his life'. But quickly went to grab his holstered pistol. Conner gently pushed him out of the way as Nam punched him for a hundredth time.

In the meantime, Clark had managed to control the helicopter's spinning. "You alright Colonel?"

"We're good Kent. Thanks to you." Hardy thanked the blue and red suited Kryptonian, who brought the helicopter to a safe landing location, "I got more of my men coming in. Plus two A-10's. I'll tell them to abort the assault."

"Good." Clark agreed with him, "Less casualties the better."

…

Aqualad and Miss Martian finally arrived, as they finished their strategy on how to fight the Kryptonian hostiles.

"Ready?" The Atlantean asked her.

"I am."

"Let's go." And they ran into the town. No civilians to be seen, to say the least, but the buildings were either badly damaged or destroyed, there was a lot fire, cars tumbled upside down or inside buildings. It was a complete mess. There was one thing they saw, it was horrible. Apparently for them, worse than the damaged property. Nightwing, Tigress, Wonder Girl, Guardian, Static and Lagoon Boy were all lying down on the road, looking broken.

"GUYS!" M'gann shouted, as she and Kaldur dashed quickly to where they all laid. She touched their necks to check to see if there was a pulse, thankfully there was. They were all fine, no broken bones but they were unresponsive. M'gann looked to see Faora standing a few feet away from her. "You!" She drew her shoulders back in readiness for a fight.

Aqualad did the same, taking out his water-bearers and making two swords out of them. "You have just made a grave mistake!"

Faora chuckled at the ferocity of the two, "I'd like to see you try."

…

More soldiers had appeared, shooting at Nam-Ek who was still fighting a non-giving up Superboy. He wouldn't back down. The bullets seemed to distract him, giving Conner the right opportunity to bombard him with quick and strong punches, catching him out of focus even more.

Conner grabbed him and flew up high and struck him a sky cracking jab to the chest, sending him across the town into a train yard, blowing up one of the trains. _That's right. Fuck you too!_ He cursed at him.

But then, with his super vision, he saw Kaldur and M'gann fighting Faora and also his other teammates who were unconscious. Once the female Kryptonian hit Kaldur in the stomach and pushed him to the side, knocking him out as well, Conner gritted his teeth in anger and flew to them in bullet-speed.

M'gann switched her dynamic to fight using super strength. Since she was a Martian, like all, they had the ability to augment their strength by focusing all the telekinesis in their bodies and use it in a tactile way. And fighting a hostile Kryptonian was one of those times.

Strong punches happened between them, yet the Kryptonian still had the upper hand. "After I'm done with you," Faora started speaking in the middle of their fight, "Perhaps I should take Kon with me!"

This triggered M'gann, angering her. If she ever saw another girl lay her eyes on Conner, she wouldn't take it lightly. She produced more punches, blinding her senses, "NO!"

Faora gave her an alluring smile and she found a weak spot, punching M'gann in the stomach which wasn't covered due to the anger that built up in her.

Miss Martian howled in pain, hissing at the pain she had just perceived. She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Thinking of him clouds your judgement. So 'romantic', she said that word in disgust, "The one thing that gets you into trouble in the battlefield. But a good death… is it's own reward." Before she could strike M'gann with a killing blow to the head, Superboy had come just in time to tackle her to the ground, wrestling each other in the process.

"Stay away from her!" He proceeded to attack her with violent fists excessively.

The punches landed on her, yet her breather was still intact. "As I said, Kon-El," she began to speak again, grabbing both his fists that were prior to pummelling her, "We lack morality, therefore… you lose."

She initiated a bullet-speed jab to his face, and brought him to the ground, with herself on top of him. "It's a shame." She said in a sultry-like voice.

Conner grunted, trying to get up while M'gann could only watch. The Martian was slowly getting back up to her feet, with her left hand still holding onto her stomach.

Faora moved her head closer to the boy of steel, holding his chin forcefully, "I wished you could be one of us."

"Why would I ever join the likes of YOU?" He asked aggressively.

"Because we could have been together," she whispered, kissing his lips, making Conner's eyes widen, so did M'gann's.

The Martian's eyes twitched, _You're fucking dead!_ She never thought she would do this ever again, but she felt that she had no choice at all. The Martian attacked Faora via mind.

It made Faora jerk, releasing her lips from Conner's as she held her head screaming and moaning in pain. Then suddenly, Superman came out of nowhere and slammed Faora into the ground. "You alright Kon?"

"I'm fine." He said tiredly, giving his dad a thumbs up while he still lay on the ground. Then he noticed M'gann blankly staring at what she did.

"M'gann?" He felt worried as he floated to where she was, "M'gann… hey! Look at me!."

He floated to where she was, yet she was unresponsive. "I broke it… I broke it…"

"M'gann, listen to me!"

Then rubble started moving around, Faora was getting back up, her breather damaged, but still functioning, but it was slowly disappearing, "You will not win. For every human you save…" her legs gave up on her as she fell to her knees, "…we will kill a million more."

The breather went off, thus giving the warrior the pain that Zod had felt. Superman stared at her and slowly walked towards her, preparing to finish her off. That was his plan, until he saw a flaming Diesel Locomotive launch at him. He went up to hold onto it and threw it into the grasslands where there was no people around. Simultaneously, Faora collapsed to the ground once again, only this time, she couldn't get back up.

He landed back down and said, "Kon! We have to get out of here now! And snap your girlfriend out of it!"

"She's not my…"

"She technically is, now… do something about it!" He went to check on Nightwing and the others.

Conner turned to look at M'gann, "Come on, you're in there somewhere M'gann… COME ON!"

"My fault… my fault," she repeated over and over, holding her head, "I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

"Son of a…" Conner gave up and took the earpiece out of Miss Martian's left ear and spoke into it. "Anyone copy?"

" _We're here Conner! What's wrong?"_ Barbara responded.

"The others are injured. And M'gann's traumatized." He explained while looked at M'gann first then turned his head to look at his teammates, still knocked out. "Get the BioShip ready!"

" _Shit! Alr… alright… We'll get it starting!"_ Batgirl stuttered in a panicking attitude, signing off.

"M'gann… come on, snap out of it," He stared into her eyes while snapping his fingers, hoping that she would at least make a proper response, but nothing happened. She continued to murmur the same thing countless of times.

Superboy then heard a groan. It was long and sounded painful. Aqualad was up, holding his head by the palm of his hand, rubbing it roughly.

"Kaldur!" Superboy ran to where he still lay on the road, "You alright?" He made him sit up straight, patting the Atlantean's cheeks to make sure that he was fully awake.

"Yes, I am alright. What about the others?"

"Nothing yet."

"And Miss Martian?"

"Hmmm… how do I put this?"

"Traumatized again?" He knew the answer.

"Yeah, she's not moving at all." Conner turned to look back at the Martian, who was now running her hands across her head.

"I had no choice… I had no choice."

"Son, if you want to have a steady relationship with this girl… I suggest you snap her out of it now!" Superman shouted at his son. He sounded so frustrated.

"You'll be fine right?"

"Yeah. I'll check on the others." The former protege of Aquaman stood up and walked to where his teammates were. "Why so worried for me?"

"Because you're my leader." Superboy said in the most simplest of ways, going the opposite way.

…

 _ **In the BioShip **_

_**March 22, 13:56 CST**_

North from the town, the injured members of the team were all brought back to safety on the BioShip. Superman had told them he would meet up with them later. Apparently he had to do something else. The ship was put on Autopilot, as M'gann was still feeling disappointed with herself she refused to fly .

"What did I tell you!?" Barbara scolded her boyfriend, tears streaming down her eyes, "I specifically said be careful!"

"Can you please keep it down, I lost a fight to a woman! The last thing I want now… is to be chastised by one!" He argued. They had these things constantly since they were in a relationship.

Blue Beetle, Static and Kid Flash looked at them. Bart was first to speak, "I have never seen them fight before."

"Me too." Jaime agreed, "And it's freaking me out."

"Definitely scary. I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend." Virgil also concurred.

…

"The weird thing is… we didn't suffer any broken bones, heck we weren't killed." Cassie spoke to Tim, who was patching up a cut wound on her right arm.

"I wonder why. But what's important to me, is that you're here in one piece." The third Robin said, kissing her cheek, making her smile.

"Going up against a Kryptonian? You got serious guts." Karen commented on Mal's previous actions, giving her a smug look, nodding with confidence. "Still surprised she didn't break any of your bones."

"I know."

…

"So how's she holding up?" La'gaan was sitting on the very left chair on the ship, quietly conversing with Conner, Kaldur and Artemis about M'gann's current state.

"Nothing." Kon said in a down tone, looking at the Martian with Gar comforting her. She wanted to be alone with her adoptive brother, so Conner let her be, "I hate seeing her like this."

"You seem pretty blue," Artemis mentioned, "But don't you hate it when she does… _that_?,"

"He does… but he loves her too much," Kaldur concluded, "Right?"

"Yeah." The boy of steel said with a sigh.

"That doesn't make any sense. Conner… What does her love for you have to do with this?" La'gaan questioned.

"She… technically saved my life."

"Technically? By ripping into the mind of that Faora chick because she kissed you? Please, that's ridiculous." Artemis was very pessimistic about this, even if M'gann was her best friend. "Remember what she did to Kaldur? What if she did that to her?"

"Do not remind me about that please," their leader sighed, "But this issue is completely different."

"He's right. M'gann didn't fry Faora's brain." Conner argued back calmly, agreeing with Aqualad's statement, attempting to bring the subject to a more positive manner. "Faora was speaking just fine."

" _You will not win… for every human you save, we will kill a million more."_ Her words rang in his head.

"So what did she do?" She asked almost instantly.

"She did it because…" Superboy couldn't get his words out, Beast Boy approached and tapped him in the shoulders, "What is it Gar?"

"M'gann's asking for you."

…

 _ **Smallville**_

 _ **March 22, 13:56 CST**_

Once the team was gone, Nam-Ek went back to town to pick up Faora, who was down and out, like a sleeping baby. Then she woke up after a few minutes, gasping loudly and her eyes wide open.

"Relax Faora." He said to her, "You're okay." He had a strong English accent like most Kryptonians had before. Her breather was gone, but she felt no more pain. "You're breather is damaged, but you're feeling nothing?"

"Takes focus. I overheard what Kal-El said to General Zod," she explained, "But what happened?"

"They're gone. "

She sighed longfully, "We have to think of something else."

He snorted, "I don't think telling them straight that we are trying to get away from General Zod is going to make them reconsider who we are as of now."

"It has to work. General Zod has always been my commander. Powerful and someone to look up to. But I believe destroying another race just to rebuild ours, is too much."

"And the… heroes you fought? What happened to them?"

"I did no harm to them, they are fine."

"We've been planning an escape for almost two years, and now is the time because of these… 'Superheroes'? We killed people Faora. YOU killed people. Three human soldiers."

"That is the part we have to play. And yes, the time is now. They can help us start a new life. Everything."

Nam sighed, "Faora, you are my best friend. And I hope you're right."

"We are soldiers, Nam," she started a monologue, "We fight to protect our people, but we must accept it. Our people are no more. Krypton is no more. Creating a new Krypton by terraforming a fully inhabited planet, that is not correct. We can protect the human's like we did with our own."

"But who would specifically believe what you are saying right now?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"The Martian." She referred to M'gann.

"How can you be so sure?" He retorted.

"Because she read my mind. And I allowed her to."

…

 _ **Chapter 14 DONE!**_

 _ **Didn't see that coming did ya! It may be Man of Steel-ish, but I'm trying to do something else.**_

 _ **Now writer's block is getting to me. It's atrocious. So apologies if you waited so long. This chapter had me stuck for days. It's pretty bad in my eyes. -_-**_

 _ **Anyways… I have an announcement to make! No bad news whatsoever. One of my followers, Strider2901, is my beta-reader/good friend of mine and he has a story of his own, as I am one of his beta-readers in return. The story is really good and it deserves more reviews, followers and favourites. So I would strongly recommend that you go take a look. He would really appreciate it if you guys could help out. It's called 'Chronicles of the Aericanus Heroes'. Thank you for your cooperation!**_

 _ **Lastly, did you all hear that Young Justice is being officially renewed for a third season? I'm ready. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	17. Terraforming

_**Chapter 15: Terraforming**_

 _ **For reviews, thank you to the people who are liking my story so far… especially my good friend Strider2901, a great review from you… :)**_

 _ **And to Christina, I'm thinking of that story idea you suggested. It's pretty interesting, therefore I shall look into it. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **In the Bioship **_

_**March 22, 13:59 CST**_

"M'gann's asking for you."

"Alright, tell her I'll be there in a second." Conner told him.

"Sorry but… she says it's important and you need to hear it now." Beast Boy said urgently, "She said she knows how to stop Zod."

Superboy eyes widened and looked quickly at M'gann who stared right back at him. She nodded at him to imply how critical the information she had was. He sighed with relief and whispered, "Okay." He got up and walked towards her, crouching in front of her.

"That thing's not tight?" She joked, giving a weak smirk.

"Not at all." He smiled brightly, showing no lips. It wasn't a specialty of his.

She returned the smile, but frowned, "Conner, I'm…"

"Don't be. You saved my life."

"But I promised you." She reminded him, "And I got jealous because she kissed you. That's why I attacked her mentally."

"I know you promised me," he said as he placed her hands on his, "I understand why you did it but that doesn't matter now. Gar says you know how to stop them?" The whole Team turned to look at her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

They all moved in closer. "How?" Conner asked.

"Jor-El told me."

"Who?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"My grandfather." Superboy answered his question.

"Yeah. After you and your dad flew down to Earth." She explained as Jor-El's words rang inside her head. " _Be careful Miss Martian, it's highly unlikely we'll be seeing each other again. And Remember, the phantom drives are essential in stopping them."_

"Phantom Drives." She said, but the others didn't understand.

"What?" The entire team looked at her with high raised eyebrows

"The Phantom Drives are essential in stopping them."

Conner's hands grasped her shoulders, "M'gann, slow down. Start from the beginning. First of all, what is a Phantom Drive?"

"Sorry. Phantom Drives are Kryptonian engines that were designed to bend space so their ships could travel at vast speeds.

"So it's like the hyperdrive from Star Wars?" Barbara clarified.

"Something like that, but instead of travelling at light speed, Phantom Drives bend space." M'gann replied.

Conner and the other boys looked at both of them, shocked.

"How do they know that?" Dick whispered to Tim.

"I don't know, but that was beautiful." He replied dreamily, gazing at them.

"Hey!" Cassie saw this and nudged his shoulder, "Keep your eyes on me."

"Sorry."

"Okay M'gann, so they bend space?" Conner returned back to their discussion, the others listened in again.

She nodded and continued further, "And if we can find a Kryptonian ship with a Phantom Drive, we can impact their ship, sending them back to the Phantom Zone."

"The Phantom Zone?" Karen inquired.

"Conner?" The Martian turned around looked at the Kryptonian, who was now standing behind her, putting his hands on the chair she was sitting on.

"The Phantom Zone is the plane of existence located in subspace. It was used by the Kryptonian High Council to imprison the planet's most hardened criminals."

"Okay, but how do we that?" Static asked a good question, "It's not like there's a Kryptonian ship lying around that we can literally just use."

Everyone looked at each other, and they all cried out in annoyance.

"Here we were, about to do something epic." Gar said in a very disappointed tone, "Now we are all one Kryptonian ship short."

After a few minutes of silence, Conner wanted to know if there was still more information.

"Anything else M'gann?" He asked her.

"Well there's…" her eyes widened, remembering Faora's memories, "Faora."

Superboy's eyes squinted, "What about her?"

"She's not our enemy, even the other guy with her."

It was at this moment, that everyone's brains shut down.

"You're joking right?" Cassie laughed, "No way in the name of Zeus, is she on our side."

"Definitely not." La'gaan crossed his arms, "I think you're playing a trick on us."

"No! Listen!" She wanted them to reconsider, "I looked into her memories."

"But why would you do that?" Artemis joined in the argument. Conner was still spaced out, thinking whether Miss Martian was telling the truth or not.

"Kryptonians are known to be strong-minded, so I figured nothing will penetrate their heads like mind reading. It felt so weird because I got into her mind like it was dipping your hands in water."

"Why is that?" Mal questioned her.

"I think… she wanted me to read her mind."

"Of how much I want to believe you sis, I just can't." Gar said honestly.

"I'll have to agree with your brother, Miss M, that just sounds stupid as hell." Dick added.

"But you have to!" She pleaded

"Conner? Do you have any say in this?" La'gaan stared at Conner's frozen posture.

"Can't talk. Thinking."

"Look Megan. I just don't think that's possible. I mean… allowing you to read her mind?" Barbara claimed loudly.

"M'gann," Conner spoke finally, "Are you 100% certain we can trust her?" He agreed with her.

"Are you loco!?" Blue Beetle was stunned as well as everybody. The scarab on his back didn't say anything surprisingly.

"You can't believe everything that comes out of Megan's mouth just because she's your girlfriend!" Cassie had just crossed a line.

M'gann, feeling offended, switched her behaviour from stood up and walked towards her, their foreheads touching, "Now you listen here Cass," "You better choose your next words that come out of YOUR mouth very carefully, or it will be the last time you can kiss YOUR boyfriend."

"Tim?" Cassie didn't move her head, but her eyes towards the third Robin, who just stood there doing nothing.

"What? You threatened a Martian, that's your problem, not mine." He arms were both crossed.

"M'gann. Calm down." Superboy grabbed her and moved her back more than ten steps.

But she wasn't done with her yet. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." The demigoddess apologised

"Thank you." M'gann said politely, then turned her attention back to Conner, "Yes Conner. We can trust her. And the other guy."

"Nam-Ek? The guy who nearly… beat me and my dad into pulps?"

There was a sudden awkward silence for 2 seconds, "…Yeah."

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Artemis asked in a solemn way.

"Fine. We'll agree with you… for now," Dick said harshly, "I really don't see how Faora's and her huge ass buddy is on our side."

M'gann looked at him, "Do you and the others get any broken bones?"

 _Broken bones?_ Bart listened in closely and observed the team members who combated her. "Yeah she's right, no damage at all."

"That's… actually a good point," Mal thought about it, "She fought us… but we didn't get broken bones. Which means…"

La'gaan snapped his fingers, "She didn't want to hurt nor kill us."

"That must be why."

"But what was with the kiss though?" Conner reminded himself and M'gann.

"Wait… she kissed you?" Dick, Tim, Gar and La'gaan came up to him. The other boys snickered at each other.

"HEY!" M'gann shouted at them, "Leave him alone!" Cassie and Barbara looked at their respective boyfriends in shame, as if they were going to punish them later, once this issue is resolved.

"Sorry." The four moved back.

"Anyways, I think she kissed me so it could trigger you into frying her brain." Conner theorized.

"No," M'gann gave her story, "I attacked her so she could get off you, but I couldn't help it. That's how I know about this."

The boy of steel nodded, "Kaldur, what do you think?" He asked his leader.

"Why are you asking me? This is your fight." Aqualad gently refused to have his say on the matter.

"So are you with us on this?"

"Well… technically we all are," Artemis barged in, "Right guys?"

They either nodded their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

"So that's it?" Conner asked astonished, "We're all on the same page?"

Everyone else responded differently, but at the very least, they all agreed.

"So… Where are they now?" Gar wanted to know. They all wanted to know.

"At this point, probably back in the town. Unless they called for a ship already and…" Conner looked at the map in the screen in front of them, showing to red counters. They were still there. "I think they're waiting for us."

M'gann took control of the BioShip and set their course back to the Town. "Then we better get there before it's too late."

…

 _ **Smallville**_

 _ **March 22, 14:06 CST**_

"Nam, have you called a ship yet?" Faora asked tiredly. She was completely exhausted from all the fighting. Very unusual for her. They rested in a partially destroyed diner, sitting . Her had ripped out most of her battle armour, revealing her black skin suit. She had already adapted to earth's atmosphere.

"Our radios are damaged, we cannot contact them. We are on our own for now." The bigger Kryptonian sighed disappointedly.

"If only they could at least come to us."

"Don't worry, General Zod will probably…"

"Not General Zod. _Them._ " It was the Team she was referring to.

"Right… them." He didn't sound comfortable.

"Why must you be so nervous?"

"Because I don't trust them. Neither should you."

"Nam, please," She said frustratingly, "It's them who don't trust us. But I believe the Martian girl might convince Kon-El and the others to reconsider."

"I just hope you are right."

"Do not worry my friend," she placed her left hand on his right shoulder, "They will help us."

"Faora?" A husky voice was heard from the doorway, alerting them to be ready for a fight, "Relax. We're not here to fight you."

She didn't speak, but cooperated nicely and spoke firmly, "Kon-El."

"I guess General Zod doesn't know about his sub-commander and her best friend's betrayal yet?" Conner said as M'gann slowly walked in behind him. The rest of them stayed in the BioShip, Kaldur insisted only both of them go.

"So you know?" Nam-Ek questioned him.

"We all know." Miss Martian intervened, "But the League doesn't yet."

"Especially my father." Kon-El added, "The others are still iffy about you two though. I mean… how do we know that we can trust you 100%?"

"I can understand why you do not trust us yet. But believe me, I have been loyal to General Zod ever since I joined the Kryptonian army. He has always been a role model to us all. Now… I feel like I'm following the footsteps of a madman." She said, grabbing a chair from the floor, placing it upwards and sitting down on it, then putting her hands to her face in shame.

"I wonder how that feels." Conner said, feeling disturbed that he might, eventually, follow Luthor's steps rather than Superman's. Megan patted his back, reassuring him that it would never happen. If any of them were to turn evil, the future changes and Doctor Fate would be disappointed.

"Faora," M'gann went straight to the point, "We need to impact Zod's ship with a Phantom Drive."

Her head went upwards with exploding fashion, turning towards the direction of the Martian. "How do you…?"

"Jor-El told me." She said, holding the Kryptonian command key in her hand. She still had it with her.

Faora and Nam looked at each other, slightly confused.

"He stored his consciousness in this key. That's how I got into contact with him." M'gann explained, partially irritated as she thought they would at least know about this already.

Now they nodded in understanding.

"So all we need is a Phantom Drive?" Nam-Ek repeated.

"Yes. They are crucial into stopping them." Conner explained further, "Shame we don't have a Kryptonian ship lying around."

"We do, as a matter of fact." Faora remembered.

"Where?" Conner leaned closer to her. M'gann did the same thing.

"How do you think Kal-El got here?" She pointed out obviously. Superman's ship.

" _You didn't think about that Conner?"_ M'gann questioned, irritated.

" _Hey just because I'm a clone, doesn't mean I can remember everything."_

" _You're not a clone anymore! Luthor injected you with a serum, remember."_

" _How the hell do you know that?"_

" _Dick told us."_

" _And I told him not to."_ He groaned loudly in head.

" _Relax. It was gonna come out eventually."_

" _Yeah, you're right."_ He sighed and their conversation ended. Aqualad spoke through their earpieces.

" _Superboy, Miss Martian. What's happened?"_

"They'll help us." M'gann spoke first.

" _Good. Dick is starting to aggravate us."_

"Why?" Conner asked curiously.

" _Will they help us?"_ Nightwing shouted in the distance.

" _Yes."_ Kaldur replied in an annoyed, " _Batgirl I told you not to give him that pill!"_

" _It was Jamie's idea!"_

" _Not it wasn't, you told me to give it to him!"_

" _(sigh) Just bring them to the BioShip."_ Aqualad signed off.

"So… does your team always do that?" Nam-Ek asked Superboy, rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean argue?"

He nodded.

"Eh… Sometimes. But not important," Conner lightly chuckled, then changed his demeanor, "So my dad's ship has a Phantom Drive, right?"

"Yes, but we must speak to your father about this first." Faora explained.

"Do you know where he is Conner?" M'gann queried.

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "He said he had to go somewhere urgent. And I think I know where to look first."

…

 _ **Smallville (Kent Farm)**_

 _ **March 22, 14:10 CST**_

Martha Kent was scavenging her house to find something. It was hard for her because of the pickup truck that was literally in her living room. Feeling a leather object with the tip of her index finger, she brought her whole hand to grab it, and pulled it to her. The family scrapbook. Opening the book and the first picture that popped up was when she and Jonathan got married. The second one revealed Clark when he was 8. She then turned to a certain page, showed a picture of her, Clark and Conner together for Thanksgiving a year ago. She smiled at all of them.

"Mom?" Someone outside called out to her.

"I'm alright!" She held the scrapbook close to her. Walking out the front door, she embraced her son. "I still love that suit son."

Superman smiled, but it quickly faded once he saw the house in full view. "I'm sorry about this."

Martha looked to where he was looking, then looked back at him. "It's okay. Conner recommended I stay with his adoptive mom for the time being."

 _Deborah? No problem with that._ Kal thought. "It's good Conner recommended you that."

"Yeah." She half-sighed. "And don't worry about the house Clark, it's only stuff. They can always be replaced." She proceeded to walk out into the lawn.

"But you can't be."

This made her turn around to listen.

"Mom, Zod said that this codex he's looking for can actually bring my people back."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She genuinely asked.

Before Superman could give an answer, he saw the BioShip land a few meters away. "I don't think they're interested in sharing this world."

"Dad!" Superboy came out of the ship, alongside M'gann. Surprisingly, Superman noticed Faora and Nam-Ek behind them, waiting just outside the BioShip's entrance.

"Kon, have you gone insane!?"

"What?"

Superman furiously pointed at the two other Kryptonians, "What are they doing here!?"

"They're not our enemy." M'gann reassured him, it only made him snort.

"I've heard that before."

"But this time you have to believe it."

Superman didn't seem convinced, crossing his arms solidly, "I'm not buying it." He eyed the two soldiers in the distance.

"Dad. Please…" Conner attempted to make him reconsider, "Trust me on this."

The man of steel sighed, "Kon, it's you who I trust. Not them."

"If you trust me, can you let them speak?"

A hesitant Superman struggled to utter out one word, after a few seconds of thinking carefully, he said, "Alright. What's the plan?"

…

 _ **Black Zero**_

 _ **March 22, 14:13 UTC**_

"General, are you alright?" A soldier asked his slightly injured leader.

"I'm fine," Zod said, "Faora and Nam-Ek are still down there, and we must retrieve them as soon as possible before anything happens."

"Yes sir!" He escorted him to the control room

Two Kryptonian medics came to aid the General. "Do you need help General?"

"At ease you two. I do not need medical attention." He reassured calmly. The pair nodded at him and walked away.

"What is our next move sir?" The soldier accompanying him asked.

"Take me to the control room first." He said clearly.

Meanwhile, Jax-Ur was looking through the blood samples of both Superman and Superboy. He was determined to find the codex wherever it was. Then he suddenly stopped working, realising that the codex does not physically exist anymore. It was somewhere else. "It cannot be."

"What's wrong Jax?" A young female Kryptonian asked the lead scientist.

"Where is General Zod? I must inform him of this now!" He asked almost immediately.

"I'm right here." The general spoke as he entered the control room.

"What happened down there?" Jax questioned his leader with such worry.

"Kal-El exposed a temporary weakness. He and Kon-El kept Faora and Nam busy, and we must get them out of there before something happens to them."

"Of course, but this is something more important."

"What is it?"

"I have located the codex."

Zod leaned very close to him, "Where is it?"

"It was never in the capsule of Kal-El's ship," the scientist explained the situation, "Jor-El took the codex. The DNA of a billion people, and then he bonded it within Kal's individual cells. ALL of Krypton's heirs, living… hidden in one body."

Zod never looked so disgusted and angry after hearing Jax-Ur speak about what Jor-El had done before. He felt that his former friend had violated the laws of Krypton and its citizens. He was going to make his son pay for his actions. "And what about Kal's… son? Does the codex live within him as well?"

It took a while for the head scientist to respond but he answered, "Yes. A PURE copy of the codex is in him."

The General walked over to the gigantic glass window that overlooked the Earth. "Do any of them need to be alive, for us to extract the Codex from their cells?

Jax smirked lightly and simply replied, "No."

The general then thought for a moment. Kal-El was pure Kryptonian from birth, so killing him would technically be genocide. But Kon-El… he was different. He was not born, he was built. Mixed with human DNA. Zod hated it. To him, Superboy was an abomination. A disgrace to their race. He wanted him dead. "Release the world engine!"

Zod had a new purpose… rebuild Krypton, by killing Superboy.

…

 _ **Pentagon (War Room)**_

 _ **March 22, 14:15 EST**_

"What the hell just happened?" General Swanwick was astonished looking at the big screen that showed the another ship detach from the Black Zero.

A soldier on the monitor spoke up, removing his headset, "The ship just split in two. Track 1 is heading east. Track 2 is deploying towards the southern hemisphere."

"How fast is that bogey moving?" Major Farris inquired sternly, but she was secretly worried.

"Approaching Mach 24 and accelerating. It looks like it's gonna impact somewhere in the South Indian Ocean."

"My God." Swanwick whispered, still looking at the screen, "The rest of the ship's descending."

The Black Zero was heading down straight to Metropolis.

"What do we do General?" Farris politely asked for an order.

"Contact the Watchtower ASAP!"

…

 _ **Black Zero**_

 _ **March 22, 14:16 UTC**_

"Jax. Has the World Engine reach its destination?" Zod overlooked the vast city.

"Yes General."

"Good." He said as the Black Zero continued to descend down to Metropolis. "Bring the Phantom Drive online!" A switch was turned, making electric crackles. A blue laser beam shot downwards the downtown area of the city. Nothing happened… yet.

 **(A/N: Hello. Long time no see here. You guys mind watching this link so you know what's happening? Thanks!** **watch?v=vAssoYd2Wps &t=12s** **)**

In the Indian Ocean, the World Engine also started its own beam, linking with the Black Zero's, whilst making smoke from its giant chimneys on top, creating its own lighting and thunder. The water below it began to levitate upwards and stay in that position.

"We are now linked with the World Engine." Jax announced proudly.

"Initiate." Zod ordered simply.

The World Engine and the Black Zero then started making a loud robotic sound that would haunt people to their very souls. Destruction laid waste on Metropolis. People screaming in fear, buildings being damaged critically. Cars, street lamps and other large objects were lifted up high and then brought back down, fully flattened due to the amount of force put on them.

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 22, 14:18 UTC**_

" _Wayne! What the hell is that!?"_ Swanwick said through a screen back in the Pentagon, " _What did they hit us with?"_

"We don't know General, but it's some kind of gravity weapon."

"I believe that it is some sort of process?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"You are not wrong Diana," Red Tornado answered the Amazonian Princess, "But yes, we know nothing of what they are doing. Sadly, I cannot seem to calculate what is happening."

" _It appears to be working in tandem with their ship."_ A scientist, Emil Hamilton, spoke up, " _Somehow, they're increasing the Earth's mass, and clouding the atmosphere with particulates."_

That was when Hamilton figured it out, he was both shocked and astonished, " _My God. They're terraforming."_

" _What's that?"_ Major Farris asked fearfully, her eyes were a bit watery.

" _Planetary engineering modifying the Earth's atmosphere and tomography._ " Hamilton gave her a scientific definition.

"They're turning Earth into Krypton." Martian Manhunter concluded using simple terms.

"But what happens to us?" Barry didn't like the sound of it.

" _Based on these readings… there won't be an US."_

Batman's wrist began beeping, it was a message from Superman.

"Clark, what's happened?"

" _Get me General Swanwick."_ Clark spoke urgently.

"Patching you to him now."

" _Superman? This better be good news."_

" _As a matter of fact, it is. Meet me and Colonel Hardy at McConnell Air Force Base. My son and his Team have a plan."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 15 DONE!**_

 _ **I would like to apologise for the wait guys, unless you felt I took too long. :)**_

 _ **Next chapter might be the second last or something. Depends on how it goes.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	18. Destroying the World Engine

_**Chapter 16: Destroying the World Engine **_

_**I'M BACK!**_

 _ **Looking at my reviews, someone has said my grammar is bad… well I apologise because I can't help it. So you're gonna have to deal with it! :)**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **McConnell Air Force Base**_

 _ **March 22, 16:33 CST**_

The base was busy. Every single personel was working by the double, due to what was happening in Metropolis. In fact, almost every air force base in the East Coast was busy. Jets were always ready for take off, but once they were in the air, a few hours later, some of them didn't come back. The BioShip was parked in a large hanger that consisted of other fighter jets. M'gann had figured that the BioShip should rest for a short period, and that the team members who combated Faora be treated just in case.

Just outside the hangar, Superman, Colonel Hardy, Faora and Nam-Ek were conversing. Nam had already taken out his breather so he could get used to Earth's surroundings and noise.

"I'll just say this again, the General won't trust you two." Hardy said sternly at the two.

"They are aware of that Colonel, but Swanwick has no choice." Superman had his arms crossed.

"I know, but can they explain this?" Hardy asked in a non-provoking tone, showing the two Kryptonian warriors live news feed of the Black Zero working with the World Engine. A ring of debris, damaged cars and buses surrounded the ship. Multiple fighter jets have attempted to penetrate it, but their missiles seemed to fly in different directions. "Our jets can even hit them! Missiles go straight down, targeting civilians!"

"It is acting as a force field once the process of terraforming is completed," Faora explained to the Colonel, "The only way for you to hit them with your weapons, if you can destroy the World Engine. Therefore, the link will ultimately break, leaving the Black Zero vulnerable."

"Don't you guys have fighters of your own?" Clark inquired.

Nam laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Well let's just say, we disabled most of them before we departed to the Town." The bigger Kryptonian said, feeling proud of himself, "They won't be able to win an aerial battle for too long."

Colonel Hardy looked amused as he pursed his lips and nodded his head in approval, "I'm starting to think you might've gained the respect of Swanwick if he hears about this."

"And it only took a few seconds. Great." Superman said in a sarcastic tone, but he didn't seem bothered.

Back inside the hangar, the Team was resting next to the BioShip, talking to each other.

"Y'know, they're not that bad." Nightwing said sympathetically, talking about Faora and Nam-Ek with the rest of the Team.

"You're just saying that Dick." Batgirl snorted at his remark towards them.

"No! I'm being serious,"

"They barely said a thing on our way here," Static added, agreeing with the former Boy Wonder, "Maybe we can ask them to join us?"

"Woah, woah, woah," Barbara waved her hands at Virgil, stopping him from saying anymore, "Seriously? Join the League?"

"Yes."

She made a quick 'ha', "Not a chance."

"Come on Barb. I think they'd fit right in," Cassie said,.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked her in a shocked tone, "You barely even know them!"

She looked at her boyfriend with a death glare, "You want a broken arm?"

He immediately jolted at the threat, "No! No! You're right, I'm with you on this!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and muttered, "I need to remind myself on how to shut his mouth."

"I don't know," Kaldur thought otherwise, "Although I wouldn't mind, how will Batman and the other Leaguers think."

"Yeah, and don't forget about the public's opinions," Artemis also didn't feel that there would be a positive reaction about inviting them into the Justice League.

"Think about what the public might actually do." Mal spoke out.

"Riots, protests…" Karen counted with her fingers, pointing them to the others.

"And a heck of a lot of death threats," Gar said with uneasiness in his voice.

La'gaan shuddered, "I don't like the sound of that."

"But the threats aren't pointed at you," M'gann finally spoke, "Would you really get affected?"

"Uh, yeah," her former rebound guy replied, "It would bring down our morale."

"AND motivation." Mal commented additionally.

"Overall, it is not up to us," Kaldur said, "The League will have to make the decision whether to let them join, or not."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyways, where did Conner go again?" Bumblebee asked curiously, noticing that the Kryptonian wasn't with them.

"He's taking a phone call." Impulse answered her question.

…

"I'm glad you're safe." Conner sighed with relief. He was talking on the phone to somebody.

" _Well I'm smarter than you think Conner."_ Deborah's voice came from the other side of the phone, " _I'm not even in Metropolis."_

"Where are you?"

" _Atlantic City."_

"The resort city in New Jersey? That's further than I thought."

" _I know. Thankfully I'm not in any danger yet,"_ she said in a somewhat positive note, " _So what are you gonna do?"_

He hesitated, "Something crazy. You wouldn't want to hear it."

" _You're right. I don't."_ She didn't want to hear it anyway.

" _Conner."_ The boy of steel heard a female voice call at him telepathically. It was M'gann's, " _General Swanwick is here."_

" _Copy. I'll be there in a second."_ He replied via the and went back to speak to Mrs. Anderson, "Mom. I uh… I gotta go, sorry."

" _Do what you need to do Conner. I love you."_

Once again, he paused. After that one night they had, it felt awkward for him to say 'I love you' to his adoptive mother. "I… you too."

" _Still can't say it to me huh?"_

"No."

" _Conner, just act as if it never happened."_

"How am I supposed to do that when it already happened a few days ago?"

" _Just think about it. Bye Conner."_

"Bye." Then the phone line went dead. He put both his hands on his face, groaning. _Man, that's awkward._

" _Conner? You okay?"_ M'gann asked telepathically worriedly.

" _Yeah, don't worry I'm coming."_

…

"We have a plan Swanwick." Superman announced to the highest ranking officer. M'gann and Colonel Hardy were standing next to him.

"At this moment, any plan is perfect to my eyes." The general honestly admitted, "What is it?"

The man of steel turned around and pointed towards a C-17, where Superboy was helping some soldiers load up an odd looking object, "THAT is the plan."

Eyes widened, the General had to ask just to be sure. "Is that what I think it is?"

M'gann spoke up, "It's the ship that Superman arrived in, sir."

As she answered his question, Superboy had floated to where they were and explained more, "My dad's ship is powered by something called a phantom drive. It bends space. Zod's ship uses the same technology, and if we can make the two drives collide…"

"A singularity can be created." M'gann finished his sentence for him.

"Like… a black hole?" Major Turner clarified to see if she on the right track.

"Yes." Conner and M'gann said in unison, which made them blush at each other.

Then Swanwick noticed Faora and Nam standing next to the BioShip from afar, he suddenly turned hostile, "What the hell is this!?" The two Kryptonians noticed his sudden change of attitude with their supervision.

"Relax General, they gave us information about the ship." Colonel Hardy said, reassuring his commander, "They said it's impenetrable at this point because of that gravity field surrounding it."

"Alright then." The American general kept his demeanor to stay positive, "But are you sure we can trust THEM?"

"You can sir. Without a doubt." Miss Martian also reassured him.

"As we were saying Swanwick, if we can open up this doorway, then theoretically they should be pulled back in." Superman concluded.

"So you want us to bomb them with that?" Swanwick again inquired as he pointed at the ship.

"General, that craft maxes out 17,000 pounds, we can drop it from a C-17." Hardy added to the plan.

"But if I don't stop that machine over the Indian Ocean, the gravity field will continue to expand." Conner explained, though M'gann and Superman looked at him in shock when he said 'I'.

After a few seconds, Swanwick nodded, meaning that he approved of the plan. Superboy nodded back at him and walked towards a nearby landing strip, preparing to take flight. But Superman stopped him, so did M'gann.

"Hold on a second Kon. 'I'?" Clark asked in a different tone, "There's no 'we'?"

"Dad, I can do this." Conner said in both a non-cocky and non-aggressive tone, "I'm not a kid."

"No, we are doing this together. You are my son and I…"

"…will allow me to destroy this thing by myself." Conner finished the sentence, even if it wasn't what Superman was going to say.

M'gann watched, seeing a father and son argue. She thought it was cute, so she smiled, but it quickly faded as she attempted to stop their squabble, "Hey!"

They jumped lightly and turned their heads to face her.

"The world is at stake here and you're both fighting!?" She sounded like a mother scolding two of her children. She then turned her attention to Kal, "Conner's right. He's not a child which means he can make up his own decisions! And his decision is to fly to the Indian Ocean and destroy this thing! And as a father, you should let him do his thing!"

Superman stared at her in shock, and sighed, "Alright. I have faith in you Kon," He put his right hand on his son's shoulder, "I believe in you."

The former genomorph smiled, "Thank you."

The man of steel whispered to his son, "You have a girlfriend who can scold very well. She makes a perfect mom if…"

Conner rolled his eyes, "Not now dad!"

M'gann heard it and lightly chuckled.

He held up his hands, "Sorry, out of line there."

"Would you mind if I can have a moment with M'gann for a moment."

"Sure."

Conner squinted his eyes, "No listening in."

"Got it." He floated towards General Swanwick, who was now wanting to question Faora and Nam-Ek.

…

"You still have that key with you M'gann?"

"Yeah," she said taking out of her pocket, "Here."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, once the C-17 reaches a good point near the ship, I put the command key into the socket. Then I push out."

"Okay great." Conner then looked up to the sky.

"If that thing is making Earth more like Krypton, won't you and your dad be weaker around it?" Miss Martian asked.

"Maybe. But I'm not about to let that stop me from trying." He said with a humble tone. He turned around and cupped her face. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

M'gann blushed bright pink.

Superboy then let go of her face and walked slowly forward. He turned his head and spoke to to her, "You might want to step back a little bit."

And she did so.

"Maybe a little bit more." He jokingly smirked at her.

She smiled and moved a few more steps backwards.

It was enough, and with a sonic boom, Superboy took flight for the Indian Ocean. M'gann watched, as well as other people in the base.

" _You can do this Conner."_

…

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 16:40 EST**_

Central Metropolis was already in ruins. The Black Zero and the World Engine had caused collateral damage to the city.

Zod overlooked and grinned, "Don't worry Krypton, you will thrive once again."

"General!" A soldier ran towards his leader.

"What is it?"

"I was looking through some of our around the ship… and I found this." He held out a recorder and press a button that said 'play' in Kryptonian.

…

" _Faora, are you sure about this?"_ Nam-Ek's voice spoke first.

" _Yes. I am certain of doing this."_

" _But you are General Zod's second in command! One of the best that he could ever ask for, and you know that! And now you believe this is a the time for us to betray him!?"_

" _Yes! Because he has gone too far! Destroying another race, just to save his own? It's not right!"_ Afterwards, it was pure silence for ten seconds.

After a moment, she spoke again, " _Nam, you must understand. Zod has become… something else. He's not the leader that I looked up to. He has become a mo…"_ The playback stopped, but the soldier didn't pause it.

…

Zod had taken it and broke it in two. He was furious. He felt hurt and betrayed that his lieutenant turned her back on him.

"Sir?" The soldier was afraid of what was about to happen.

The General turned to look back at Metropolis, and said calmly, "If Faora and Nam-Ek want to die for the humans… So be it." He came to accept his lieutenant's decision of turning her back on him. Nothing was going to stop him from rebuilding Krypton, not even Faora."

"Jax!" Zod called for the scientist.

"Yes, General."

"Take command."

"Yes sir. May I ask what you are up to?"

"I need to secure the genesis chamber… and pay my respects to an old friend." He said as he walked towards the ship bay.

…

 _ **McConnell Air Force Base**_

 _ **March 22, 16:42 CST**_

"Where's Miss M?" Dick asked, noticing that the Martian wasn't around.

"She's on a C-17 heading for Metropolis to deliver the bomb/ship and impact it with Zod's command ship. Do you even listen?" Barbara scolded her boyfriend yet again.

They were all watching the live news feed of Metropolis's destruction. Superman and the Justice League had already entered the scene, escorting civilians out of the danger zone and carrying out fallen debris.

"What's our plan?" Beast Boy asked Aqualad, "We can't just sit here and do nothing while we let them do all the work."

"But Faora and Nam-Ek will…"

"…have to stay here." The female Kryptonian said it for him, her arms crossed, "General Swanwick requested we stay here until further notice."

"Will both of you be alright?" The Atlantean had to ask.

"Of course. You do not need to worry about us." Nam-Ek reassured him, "Do what you need to do."

The team looked at them with shocked expressions.

"We were fighting them an hour ago. Remember that?" Nightwing reminded everyone using a dead, sarcastic tone in his head, "Now we're all in good terms?"

"I know. I think it's too early to trust them." Virgil commented.

"It's like those cliché moments where the bad guy becomes good." Jaime shook his head slowly.

"Like the Terminator?" Tim wanted to be more specific.

"More like Darth Vader in my opinion." Mal suggested.

"Or maybe Megamind." La'gaan added

"Guys, this is not what we're meant to be discussing about!" Karen felt slightly irritated that the boys went off topic… again.

"Karen. It's not their fault that we're boys." Barbara defended them.

"Okay, okay, back on topic."

"Guys… It's Swanwick." Bart Allen announced, thus breaking their telepathic meeting. They all felt nervous. What did he want.

"Kids… or… teenagers?" Swanwick said awkwardly, "What do you prefer?"

Kaldur smiled, "Just call us the Team."

"Very well."

"Is there anything you need sir?"

"Well… as you may know, I have already requested the two Kryptonians here to stay behind for questioning."

"We have… _discussed_ about that." The Leader look over to the males who changed the subject. They just smiled and waved. The girls gave each other snickers. Aqualad spoke again, "Is there anything else?"

Swanwick sighed, "I know that I'm not the one to give any of you orders, but I believe you should be in Metropolis helping out the Justice League."

…

 _ **Arctic Circle **_

_**March 22, 16:48 UTC**_

Zod had arrived on the Arctic Circle. But he knew something that he had to do first. Adapt to Earth's environment. He turned off his breather, and let the pain flow through to his eyes and ears. Until it stopped. His senses were clear. He walked a few miles to reach the Kryptonian Scout Ship.

Upon entering the main doors, the shut denied his access. " _Damn you Jor-El."_ He cursed, growling and pried the doors open wide. The fallen General walked towards the Genesis Chamber, and held something in his right hand. A command key, made all by himself. He inserted it into the panel in front of him.

" _Command key accepted. Genesis chamber coming online, sir."_ The ship's A.I spoke.

Zod then felt a presence. He realised that he wasn't alone in the ship.

"Stop now, Zod. While there's still time." The conscious of Jor-El pleaded to his former friend.

The Kryptonian General snorted and taunted the former scientist, "You haven't given up lecturing me, have you, even in death?"

"I will not let you use the Codex like this."

"You don't have the power to stop me. The command key I have entered is revoking your authority. This ship is now under my control."

…

 _ **Indian Ocean **_

_**March 22, 16:50 IST**_

When Conner arrived, he saw a giant brown cloud. He assumed it was a giant ash cloud, but then he heard the sounds of thunder and lighting. Taking in a deep breath, he dashed into the cloud and saw the World Engine.

"My God," He whispered to himself, "I should've let dad come with me."

Then one of the World Engine's chambers, and a long tentacle like machine spewed out. It came straight towards him.

"Oh come on!" He maneuvered around it and punched it away from him whenever it came close to him. Then he flew further away, only to find two more of the same thing came out of the chamber.

"Definitely should've let dad come!" He shouted when one of them caught him and drag him all the way down to the ground.

…

 _ **Arctic Circle**_

 _ **March 22, 16:52 UTC**_

"Zod please… our people can coexist!" The scientist's conscious argued strongly.

"So we can suffer through years of pain trying to adapt like your son has?" He retorted viciously.

"Because you're talking about genocide."

"Yes. And here I am; arguing its merits with a ghost." The General insulted him, but it didn't stop Jor-El's 'ghost' from stopping him.

"We're both ghosts, Zod. Can't you see that?" Jor-El tried to reason with him, "The Krypton you're clinging onto is gone."

His only response from Zod was an annoyed groan, "Ship, have you managed to quarantine this invasive intelligence?"

"You'll fail Zod." He said again but Zod did not listen no longer."

" _I have." The A.I acknowledged._

"Terminate it. I'm tired of this debate."

"Silencing me won't change anything. Kal and Kon are both twice the men you were. And they will stop you before you kill both of them and everyone else." He taunted him using his son and grandson.

This made Zod turn to face Jor-El. He walked towards him and chuckled, "You think I want to kill Kal-El?"

Jor-El's eyebrows raised.

"No, no, no. Kal-El will be my prisoner forever, but Kon-El… I will kill him."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try and stop me," The General taunted him, "Tell me this, you have Jor-El's memories, his conscience. Can you experience his pain?"

"I will harvest the Codex from your grandson's corpse and I will rebuild Krypton atop his bones." Then he pushed the command key all the way, and Jor-El's conscious was gone… forever.

…

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 16:56 EST**_

Superman flew up into the air, grasping a bus before it could drop and kill a crowd of people.

"GO! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" He ordered them, and they did so.

" _Superman!"_ Aqualad's voice came through his earpiece, " _We are here to help!"_

"Kaldur?" Aquaman spoke, "What are you doing here?"

" _Our mission is to make sure civilians are to be taken to safety!"_

"And who the hell gave you permission?" Batman inquired

" _Permission? Stop treating us like kids Bruce! We can do this!"_ Nightwing retorted.

"But…" The Caped Crusader wanted to argue back, but he was stopped by Superman.

"Bruce. They're right. They're not kids. They're one of us."

The Dark Knight sighed, "All right. Do you what you have to do."

…

Back in the Indian Ocean, Kon-El felt tired, struggling to get up. He was below the World Engine, its blue beam pushing down with full force.

…

Colonel Hardy was piloting the C-17. Miss Martian was next to him, holding the Command Key in her hand. All she had to do was wait for the Terraforming process to be disrupted. But there was one problem, they were close to the ship, but the process didn't stop yet.

"Northcom, this is Guardian. Are we cleared?" Hardy grew impatient.

" _Negative, Guardian."_ Swanwick replied.

M'gann winced, " _Come on Conner! You can do this!"_

…

In Metropolis, the Justice League and the Team had successfully brought all civilians out of the danger zone, yet the range of the destruction increased with every drop of objects from the sky.

"Come on Kon!" Superman motivated his son, whether Conner could hear him or not.

…

The boy of steel couldn't get up. The beam was too strong. Now he felt like giving up.

" _Come on Conner!"_ Conner heard M'gann's voice in his head, " _You can do this!"_

" _Come on Kon!"_ He also heard his father's voice.

After hearing these words, he smiled weakly, shedding a tear, and forced himself to stand up. The World Engine was just on top of him and its defense system couldn't reach him. A clear target.

He looked up to the under part of the World Engine, and motivated himself, gritting his teeth. " _You can do this. You can do this."_

He managed to fly upwards, no matter how strong the beam was, he told himself he was stronger than it, and he felt faster.

"ARRRGGGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He let out a booming roar as he smashed his whole body into the World Engine, destroying it for good.

( **A/N: Hi, it's me again. :) I'm pretty sure you've all watched Man of Steel, or videos on YouTube, so you should know how this would go.)**

…

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 16:58 EST**_

The beam skyrocketed back into the Black Zero, its loud buzzing noise died down slowly. No harm was caused onto it, but the good thing was the process was over.

Civilians were cheering, jumping around, celebrating already.

The League though they just shook hands and patted each other's shoulders, while the Team was hugging and jumping around as well.

Superman smiled, "Good job, Kon."

…

 _ **McConnell Air Force Base**_

 _ **March 22, 16:59**_

Soldiers and other personnel were also cheering.

Faora and Nam-Ek watched, smiling.

"They must realise that the fight is not yet over." Nam commented.

"I know," Faora replied, "Perhaps I may not understand human culture."

"True, celebrating early." They shared a chuckle.

" _You did well Kon-El."_ Faora said to herself.

…

"He did it." Colonel Hardy said with a relieved smile on his face.

M'gann shared it with him.

"Northcom, this is Guardian. We're passing through phase line red. We are good to go. I repeat, we are good to go."

" _Godspeed, Guardian. Arm the package. You are cleared hot."_ Swanwick sounded proud and relieved as well.

Then Hardy turned his attention to the Martian girl, "We're lining up for the final run. It's up to you now."

She nodded in response and phased through the cockpit wall, into the loading deck of the plane.

…

Conner was lying down on a shore, panting heavily. His eyes slowly opened to see the sun still up in the sky, shining at him. He reached out a hand to cover his eyes, which he then closed again.

…

M'gann prepared the key, she was standing in front of Superman's infant ship. The loading doors were already open, " _This is it."_

She placed the Command Key on the slot, but it didn't go through. It was like an unattracted magnet.

"No, no, no, no, no. You gotta be kidding me." The Martian started to panic, "This can't be happening right now!"

" _Loadmaster, is the package ready to drop?"_ Hardy said through the speakerphone.

"Negative, Guardian!" The Loadmaster replied.

"Co-pilot's aircraft." Hardy handed the controls to his co-pilot, as he prepared to walk down to the interior.

"Co-pilot's aircraft."

Upon arriving, he started to speak to the Martian already, "We are lined up for the drop. What's the hold up?"

"There's something wrong. It's not supposed to do this!"

"What's it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to go in all the way."

"Let me take a look."

Then an escort jet was suddenly destroyed. A giant ship came towards them. The Ancient Scout Ship.

…

Zod was piloting the ship, "Target that aircraft."

" _Target locked."_ The A.I said.

Before Zod could fire, an interference occurred. Something had punctured through the walls of the ship from above. Kon-El, his eyes were glowing red.

"Stop! If you destroy this ship… you destroy Krypton!"

Superboy's eyes settled down, he thought of the consequences of destroying the Scout Ship. If he did, Krypton's race would therefore be critically endangered throughout the universe, but if he didn't, 7 billion humans would be extinct.

"Krypton had its chance." He had no choice. Conner would rather save 7 billion people over a 'dead' alien race. Using his heat vision, he sliced the ship in two, thus destroying the Genesis Chamber. The ship lost control as it was sent crashing down into the ruins of Central Metropolis.

…

M'gann knew it was Conner who brought down the ship, but she couldn't help but feel worried for him, "CONNER!"

Then she noticed something, the Command Key had already been inserted into the slot hole.

" _M'gann, don't waste time! Push the damn thing if you haven't already!"_ Conner shouted at her via mind link.

" _Right!"_ She acknowledged, "Colonel, it's ready! Prepare your men to get out of here."

"Copy! Boys, grab your chutes! We're parachuting out of here once this plane is intact with theirs!" The plan had been changed, instead of flying over the Black Zero and dropping the bomb on it, the C-17 would ram into the Kryptonian ship, the singularity would still work.

M'gann pushed the Command Key in, sending electric sparks around the plane. The singularity was about to begin, "Colonel! I'm taking these two with me!" She phased to the cockpit, taking the co-pilot out of his seat. She also grabbed the Loadmaster and jumped out with them.

"Understood!" He replied, "Let's get out of here men!"

He and the rest of the soldiers jumped out before the plane impacted the Black Zero only 30 seconds later. They all parachuted down to the ground, safely.

…

The whole world witnessed the Black Zero get sucked in by a blue aurora of some kind.

"Is it over?" Black Canary asked once the ship disappeared into thin air.

"I believe so." Hal Jordan answered her, half panting and half chuckling. Flash and Green Arrow joined him.

"We… we won!" Beast Boy exclaimed, fist bumping Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy.

"Kal," Wonder Woman spoke to the man of steel, putting her hand on his shoulders, "Your son saved us."

He smiled at her, "That, he did. But where is he?" He didn't notice his son anywhere. Even with his see through vision, there was no sign of him. Could he be…?

"Superman!" Colonel Hardy's voice snapped him out of the negative thought.

"Colonel." They shook hands.

M'gann went to join her teammates in the ruins.

"There she is!" Artemis exclaimed when she saw her best friend walk towards them.

"Hey guys." She waved her hand as everyone started crowding around, elated that she was still alive, "Guys, we should be celebrating Conner, not me."

"You're right, but I don't see Conner." La'gaan said, looking around, "Where is he?"

"He took down that ship," she pointed at the crash site of the scout ship. It didn't look good, "But…"

She was interrupted by debris moving around from the crash site. She hoped it was Conner, perfectly fine. But it wasn't him.

It was Zod, kneeling down in defeat.

" _Shit."_ She cursed.

…

 _ **Chapter 16 DONE!**_

 _ **There will be probably two more chapters after this. Also, sorry for the wait, I've been trying to get this chapter done as fast as possible before Christmas, because I'm making a one-shot for the 25th. :)**_

 _ **A Merry Christmas to you all, or as Filipinos say, "Maligayang Pasko!"**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	19. If These People Love You

_**Chapter 17: If These People Love You**_

 _ **Welcome to the now second last chapter, unless you guys would like to have an epilogue or something. Unfortunately, this will be a short chapter. I really want to finish this story. And to be honest with you all, I feel like the last chapter I did ended in a very shitty way, but I won't change it because it is what it is.**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 17:02 EST**_

"Should we do something?" Bart Allen was the only person who spoke as everyone else was too focused on looking at Zod's posture. The Kryptonian General was kneeling down, not moving as if he was dead. Superman wanted to be sure, so he floated to where Zod was, but he was more worried about Conner's wellbeing. Was he alright? Was he dead? He couldn't tell. His X-Ray vision seemed to be unresponsive.

Once Kal-El was close enough, Zod had the devil's face planted on him.

"Look at this," Zod said viciously. He had picked up a handful of dust, and opened up his hand. The dust all fell out of his hand, "Look at what your son did."

"It doesn't have to be this way Zod." He reasoned with the General, but he only continued on.

"Faora and Nam-Ek, they betrayed me. We could have built a new Krypton...in this squalor. But they chose the humans rather than saving their own race. I exist only to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born."

"And every action I take no matter how violent or how cruel is for the greater good of my people. And now I have no people." He sounded as if he was close to crying.

Superman gave him a look of sympathy. He did feel bad for Zod, because all he wanted was his people back.

"My soul," he lifted one leg upwards, "That is what your SON has taken… FROM ME!"

He dashed forward, pushing Kal-El five meters away from him.

"Clark!" Batman shouted, as he and others came rushing down to help him.

"Stay back!" The man of steel shouted back, quickly standing up for a fight.

"I'm not going to kill you Kal. I'm going to make you suffer. Feel what I feel right now. Kon-El will pay for what he has done to me. With his own blood on my hands!" Zod violently spat out the last sentence.

Miss Martian and Superman's eyes both widened, he was planning on killing Conner. M'gann's heart skipped a bit, while Clark gritted his teeth and gave a defensive growl. Zod knew this would set him off.

Suddenly, more debris was moved out of the way from the crash site. A loud groan was heard. Conner was still alive, his suit partially torn.

" _Conner get out of there!"_ M'gann warned quickly.

" _Wha…?"_ He heard her too late as he witnessed Zod coming towards him. Thankfully, he reacted faster and got out of the way. " _What the hell is going on?"_

" _Zod says you're responsible for everything. He wants to kill you."_ The Martian explained thoroughly.

( **A/N: Sorry but please watch Superman vs. Zod on YouTube so you can understand this better. Instead of Superman, it's Superboy. Thanks!** )

"You will suffer a long, painful death Kon-El!" Zod threatened, ready for another blow.

"You're a monster Zod," Superboy retorted, elevating upwards, preparing to face the General, "And I'm gonna stop you."

Zod could only grin evilly. They both came towards each other like two speeding bullets. It resulted in a shockwave that sent Kon-El flying towards an office building.

He crashed into one of the floors, shouting in a bit of pain. The General jumped all the way to where he was from the ruins.

Before he could strike at Kon a second time, Zod felt pain in his eyes as they started to glow red. Lasers spewed out of the General's eyes, while he screamed in pain. It was the first time he had experienced heat vision, and it hurt. Due to the immense discomfort, Zod moved his head around, but his heat vision destroyed everything it touched. Once it stopped after ten seconds, the building they were in was about to collapse. Realizing it was too dangerous, Zod turned the other way and jumped away into the city, resulting in Superboy flying after him. But he had to be sure of something, that there were no civilians in the area whatsoever, " _M'gann, clarify with Aqualad and the others that all civilians got out_."

" _Copy. Do you need any help?"_

" _No need. I'll be alright."_ He politely rejected her offer, ending their short talk.

Landing in a safe area, Superboy used his see through vision to detect Zod, until he appeared in front of a bus. Zod growled again and pushed the bus towards Kon using his foot. Conner's reflexes were incredibly fast, grabbing the bus and stopping it. He jumped over it, waiting for at least a jab from Zod, but he wasn't there.

"How are you that fa…?" He couldn't finish his sentence as Zod already came up behind him and punched the back of his head.

Another punch from the General closed in, but Conner managed to dodge it, giving him the opportunity to hit him back.

He took it, but Zod blocked it and bopped his stomach, sending him back a few centimeters.

Taking a giant step forward, Zod thought he could hook Kon with ease. He thought wrong. Superboy ducked and jabbed the General, who was sent backwards this time.

Before Zod could react, Kon-El was already in front of him and smashed him down, sending his face front to the ground. Before Conner could hit him a second time, Zod had already blocked his incoming fist.

" _Damn he's fast!"_ Conner said in a shocked tone in his head as Zod stood up and kicked him towards a building behind the both of them.

Dashing forward again, Zod managed to uppercut Superboy skyhigh. Conner manages to control his flight. They then had a staredown, Conner floating in the air, Zod on the ground.

"There is only one way this ends Kon! Either you die… or I do!" The General taunted him, launching himself onto the building and climbing up to get to the boy of steel.

Conner gritted his teeth hard and flew downwards to face his opponent. Once they were close together for the second time, it sound an even stronger shock wave that nearly collapsed the entire building next to them. For Superboy's benefit, he won the clash this time, as Zod was sent flying towards a nearby construction site.

" _Time to finish this!"_ Conner flew after him. Little did he know, once he stepped foot on the top floor, Zod had already come at him, carrying a steel beam to smack him. Conner used his heat vision to slice the beam in half, but then felt pain after. He guessed he wasn't used to it yet. He groaned and closed his eyes, but Zod then smacked him with the other half of the beam.

" _Son of a…"_ He almost cursed, but he groaned again. He was down on his arms and knees, slightly struggling to get up. Who would have thought a steel beam could hurt him of all things.

Zod threw away the steel beam and spoke, "I was bred to be warrior, Kon. Trained my entire life to master my senses. Where did you train? On a mountain!?"

The fallen General taunted him, mocking the place where Conner lived and trained. Zod crouched down, feeling the gravity of the earth. His armor started clanking as if it was being bent or cut in half. Zod immediately stood and twisted his body to the right, then to the left, then right again.

" _He's tearing off his armor."_ Conner noticed this. Soon after, Zod was only in his skin suit, and floated upward. " _So he can fly."_

Once Zod was up in the air, he looked down at Conner, "Once I am done with you, perhaps I should take the Martian girl as my…"

He sentence wasn't finished, because it made Conner snap. The thought of General Zod doing anything to M'gann, was disturbing. He shouted as he flew into Zod, out of the construction site. He sent powerful punches and kicks on the General in the air. Little did they both know, the whole world was watching them fight.

…

 _ **Atlantic City**_

 _ **March 22, 17:05 EST**_

" _Metropolis is in ruins at the moment, and the crisis has not been averted."_ A news reporter spoke from a television, " _Buildings are collapsing and explosions everywhere. Thankfully, there are no civilians in the area at all thanks to the Justice League…"_

Mrs. Anderson was holding her hands, praying that her adoptive son was alright, "Conner, please be safe."

…

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 17:06 EST**_

After their mid-air brawl, Zod flew straight into the city, with Superboy chasing him.

" _I gotta find him, and take this fight out of the city!"_ Conner said to himself as he stopped for a moment. Thanks to his super hearing, he could hear fast footsteps coming from a building right behind him. Zod broke out of the building to catch Conner by surprise, but the boy of steel was ready for him. He was still angry about what Zod had said, so he was going to show no mercy.

He grabbed Zod by the neck and punched him again. He dragged the General to another building and grinded his face with the glass windows, even if it barely did any damage to him.

Once they reached the edge of the building, one of Zod's hands were free so punched Kon and uppercutted him again. He flew up fast to catch Superboy by the cape and started rotating. It got faster and faster and faster until Zod let go, resulting in Conner smashing through five different buildings.

Superboy tumbled through chairs and tables. Finally out of the last building, he wasn't moving, like he passed out. Then, from out of nowhere, Zod flew into Conner's stomach, sending the both of them into space.

Twisting and turning around, trying to dominate the other, Superboy, now fully awake again, threw Zod towards a satellite in front of them. It had a company logo on it that said: Wayne.

Zod angrily pushed down the Wayne Satellite with his two feet, it was heading straight for Conner.

" _Sorry Bruce."_ He winced as he smashed through the satellite without thinking twice. He was going to apologise to the billionaire after this. Before reacting, Zod flew into him again, punching him in the face a dozen times, both plummeting down to Metropolis.

…

The Justice League were searching for both survivors or dead bodies, until they heard a sonic boom in the sky. They all turned to see that pieces of the Wayne Satellite were coming down like meteorites. Superman used his super vision and saw Zod grasping Conner and punching his face countless times.

"Kon's in trouble!" Before he could rush to save his son, Miss Martian was already where they were.

…

Zod and Kon crash landed in a large train station. There were still some people around, they screamed and stayed way back, not wanting to get killed. Conner was on the ground, feeling weak and tired. Now struggling to get up and fight some more, he attempted to escape by crawling as fast as he could. But Zod had already got to him and punched him even more.

He held Superboy's face and slammed twice on the ground, face first. Then he turned him around so the front of his body faced upwards. Zod grabbed Conner by the throat with his right hand, preparing to finish him off.

"If these people love you so much," Zod said, "They will mourn your death!"

He added his left hand on Conner's neck. He was going to choke him until he died. Conner tried using heat vision to get out of this situation, but his energy was all out. He had wasted all his energy after taking his anger on Zod.

"No! Don't! Stop!" The civilians cried and begged Zod to not kill him. There was so much little for them to do, as they were weak compared to Kryptonians, "Please stop!"

"Never!" He shouted at all of them, applying more force to Conner's neck.

The boy of steel couldn't take any more. He tried to sway and move his body around, but his neck was kept in place.

" _So this is how I die? Being choked to death."_ Conner spoke to himself with a sad tone.

His vision began to blur. The noise around him turned into echo and cries of civilians could still be heard. Then everything went black.

…

 _ **Chapter 17 DONE!**_

 _ **Didn't expect that did ya?**_

 _ **The next chapter will be more emotional and such, I hope.**_

 _ **The one-shot is almost done! And i**_ _ **t's almost Christmas, I'm really excited! :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	20. Aftermath

_**Chapter 18: Aftermath **_

_**This is the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue. :)**_

 _ **There will be sexual content in this chapter. Just a warning so you don't have to read those parts. You've been warned.**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

…

 _ **Metropolis General Hospital**_

 _ **March 23, 07:55 EST**_

Aqualad, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Batman were all crowded around Superboy in his hospital bed. They were all in their casual clothes. J'onn M'gann had to change their skin colour. The female Martian sat on a chair closest to Conner, holding his hand tightly. Kaldur and Dick were stressed out about potentially losing their friend and most powerful member of the Team, while Bruce, J'onn and Clark were discussing about other important matters.

"What are we gonna do with the two other Kryptonians?" J'onn spoke first.

"Well… keeping them in high level security prison seems very harsh." Bruce thought about it for a second.

"How about bringing them into the League?" Superman offered. He seemed more kinder since they were his kind, "I think they could fit right in."

"Yes but that's too soon. If we're gonna do that, we need to show them the world and how it works first." The billionaire suggested.

"You're an expert on that, you do it."

"Both of us do it."

"Alright."

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" Richard asked his friend and leader.

The Atlantean sighed, "I don't know. M'gann?"

Miss Martian heard her name, so she turned her head. She didn't speak or move any other muscle in her body, so she moved her head to focus on Conner again.

"How's M'gann holding up?" Kal was curious to know when.

The Martian sighed, "After what she did to Zod… it is uncertain."

"Right, that," Bruce remembered, and he shuddered, "That was disturbing."

"Agreed."

"And uh… Bruce? Sorry about what Kon did to your finance building and satellite." Clark apologized for his son's actions, even if they saved the world again. Kinda.

"It's fine Clark, I have other branches outside the East Coast. And the Satellite? I'll talk to Lucius to help make a new one." Bruce said with a smile.

In M'gann's point of you, she was crying on the inside, but she wouldn't let anyone see no tears. She wanted Conner to wake up as soon as possible. All she wanted now was to hug, kiss and love him forever, promising to herself that she would never let Conner go.

Suddenly, she could feel Conner move gently. "Guys… he's moving."

Everyone leaned in.

He yawned and spoke tiredly, "Man what a weird dream."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" Aqualad questioned. As leader of the team, his first priority was to make sure that his team's was alright.

"Despite the pain in my neck, I'm pretty peachy," Conner chuckled lightly. He tried sitting up, but M'gann supported him just in case, "Where's Zod? Did he escape or something?"

Dick looked at Aqualad, who then looked at the three Justice League members, who all turned around awkwardly.

Superboy then felt irritated and asked quietly and viciously, "What happened?"

"Umm… can I speak about this with Conner… alone?" Miss Martian requested. The others had no other choice but to nod and walk out the hospital room and wait outside.

"M'gann? What did you do?" He didn't want to sound angry, so he went for a more calm and soothing tone.

"Conner… I'm… I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it."

… _**(Flashback)**_

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **March 22, 17:10 EST**_

 _M'gann rushed to the train station. Where Conner and Zod had crash landed._

" _Conner, you better be alright!" She prayed as she ran into the station's main entrance. Upon entering, there were some people hiding. She crouched down and whispered to them, "Go! Get out of here now!"_

 _They followed her instructions while she stealthily moved forward into the lobby, where she then witnessed Zod punching and slamming Superboy's head into the marble floor. She felt the urge to go beat the hell out of the General, but she had to play this smart._

 _The Martian hid behind a pillar, planning what she was going to do, until she heard Zod speak, "If these people love you so much. They will mourn your death!" M'gann felt her heart skip more than two beats when she heard the word 'death'. Zod was really going to kill Conner._

" _No! Don't! Stop!" M'gann heard more civilians cried and begged Zod to not kill him, "Please stop!"_

" _Never!" She also heard Zod shout at all of them._

 _Miss Martian started to panic. If she was going to do something, now was the time to do it. She whispered and shedded a single tear, "Forgive me Conner."_

 _She placed both her hands into the sides of her head, her eyes turned green. Then Zod started screaming in pain, letting go of Conner's neck and holding his head, "WHAT IS THIS PAIN!? MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _The Martian wasn't going to stop. She kept going, adding more pain and pressure into his brain._

" _M'gann, stop!" She heard Superman say. Batman and her Uncle J'onn followed, "Don't do it!" But it was too late, she wasn't listening._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH…" Zod's shouting was stopped midway. The sound of a skull getting crushed was heard by everyone present in the train station lobby, except for Conner, who was already blacked out._

 _Zod's body collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. He was dead. His skull was crushed like a soda can. M'gann killed him._

" _Jesus Christ!" The Caped Crusader covered his mouth in sudden shock after what he just witnessed._

 _J'onn was horrified with what his niece had just done, "M'gann! "_

 _She snapped back to her senses, "Wha… what?" She looked to see Zod's crushed head and body. She gasped in terror, falling to her knees, "I… I'm sorry… I can't keep a promise."_

…

Conner stared at her blankly, horrified as well after hearing her about what she did, "You… crushed his skull?"

She nodded, "Conner… Understand this. No matter how much I try not to, I just can't help it. I'll be completely honest with you, of all the promises I can keep… _this_ is not one of them." M'gann referred to her frying brain addiction.

Conner was still speechless, but he look sound angry. She at least expected him to be. She ran her hands through her hair, seemingly annoyed. "I don't understand you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you mad me!?" She shouted, tears streaming down. Her loud voice made the others waiting outside jump. Superman looked curious and proceeded to enter the room, but J'onn stopped him. The both of them started speaking, so Conner used his super hearing to eavesdrop.

" _J'onn let me go!"_

" _Clark, we must give them space. Let's do something else and we can come back later."_

The man of steel sighed, " _Alright."_ The both of them started walking away

Batman, Nightwing and Aqualad were also speaking to each other.

" _You boys wanna grab something to eat?"_

" _Yeah, let's go."_

" _That would be great."_ The three stood up from the waiting chairs outside the room and walked away, following Martian Manhunter and Superman.

Once they were all gone, Conner turned his attention back to the Martian girl, "…let me remind you that our breakup three years ago was because of me invading the minds of our enemies."

"I know."

M'gann continued, "So please just… explain to me why you are not shouting at me! Just remember, I'm not perfect."

"Me neither."

"What do you mean you're not perfect? You're the most perfect guy any girl would want. With your amazing physique, humble personality and… irresistible looks!" M'gann described his features with such passion, "Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"YOU are that lucky girl M'gann!" The former clone said loudly.

"Why me? There's billions… trillions if you count the whole universe! Out of all of them… me?"

"Because I love you!" He raised his voice a little.

She groaned in frustration, "I've heard that before Conner! You hate me! Just admit it! Tell me you hate me!"

"No. I won't!"

"I killed a Kryptonian! Surely you must hate me!"

"I don't!" Conner didn't care if he was shouting. He didn't have pain in his neck anymore.

"WHY!?"

"Because I would've done the same thing!"

M'gann's eyes widened, "Wha… what?"

Her brought the sound of her voice down.

"When we were fighting… he mentioned your name." Conner explained, his voice also toned down. M'gann sat back down on the chair next to him and leaned in close.

"I didn't let him finish his sentence, but he sounded that he was going to make you his…"

M'gann gasped, closing her eyes, "Oh God! Don't go any further!"

"Sorry," Superboy did so. He gently got both her hands with his own, "When I heard it I just… snapped. What would you do?"

"I'd go crazy." She admitted after thinking about it for a second.

"Exactly. So don't say I'm perfect. Because I'm defensive."

"That's what makes you perfect to me. Because you care for the person you love." She argued back in a calm tone, cupping a side of his face with her hand.

"M'gann, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was Gar telling me the truth?"

"What do you mean?" She was curious to know what he was talking about.

"Back during my birthday party, Gar told me that for the past six months when I was gone, you've been fantasizing about me every night?"

"Wait what? What do you mean?" She tried acting innocent, even if she was blushing red.

"Yeah, he said that you were screaming and moaning my name like this," Conner impersonated her, "'Oh Conner, right there, fuck me! Yes, Conner, I'm cumming!'"

M'gann felt extremely embarrassed. She was speechless, and after ten seconds, her shocked face turned into an angry face, "Oh my God. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hey. Relax, I don't have a problem with that." He said admittingly.

"You don't?" So much to her shock, she was even more shocked. Conner started putting on a little smirk on his face, "What's with the smirk?"

He then chuckled, "It's nice to know that someone _thinks_ about me when I'm gone."

She blushed even redder, "Um…"

"How many times did you climax?" He leaned closer to her face.

"I… uhh…" The Martian girl couldn't get words out, "Please, can we not talk about this he…"

"*sshhhhhhhh…," he placed a finger on her lips, "Don't be so shy. You don't have to be innocent around me."

M'gann had a strange feeling about Conner. He suddenly acted so flirty. It was probably the meds the doctors gave him.

"Well… what about you, during your training? Did you think about me?" She wanted to get him back.

Conner's smirk faded away. It was his turn to start blushing, "Um…"

"You did!" She playfully said, putting on a naughty smirk, "If so… what did you think about?" She walked over to the door, locking it. She also shut the blinds before climbing on top of Conner's hospital bed.

"I…"

"Awww… what's wrong Superboy?" She slowly took off her shirt, revealing her nice pair of firm breasts supported by a black lingerie bra, "Are you shy?"

" _Holy Jesus."_ He cursed under his breath. He acted as if he was scared, but to be honest… he was liking where this was going.

"It's okay," she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, giggling in the process, "I don't bite."

Before anything else could happen, a knock on the door was heard, "Conner? It's me!" It was Conner's mom.

"Oh shit." They said simultaneously. M'gann quickly got out of the bed and put on her shirt. Conner noticed it had a 'S' symbol on it.

"Nice shirt." He complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked to the door. Breathing in and out, she composed herself before opening the door, "Mrs. Anderson! Hi!"

"Hello sweety. Are you alright… after all the fighting and such?" Deborah was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah, I'm great. Come in!"

" _It's as if we're in an apartment."_ Superboy joked.

"Conner, my goodness! Are you okay?" Deborah came close and hugged her adoptive son tightly.

"I'm fine ma." He returned her hug. He looked at M'gann and winked at her, " _We'll continue some other time."_

" _We better, 'cause it's been a while."_

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **March 23, 15:22 UTC**_

Later that day, Conner was released from the Hospital. The doctor had said there was no need for him to be treated any further. Conner went back home to rest, while M'gann secretly gathered her teammates to go to the Watchtower. They were making a special surprise party for Conner. They wanted to celebrate his birthday again. There was banners, party hats, cake, candy and other things that M'gann had cooked in the last three hours. And everyone wore their casual clothes.

"I want this to be perfect for Conner." M'gann said in a worrying voice.

"What's there to be worried about M'gann?" Lagoon Boy reassured his ex-girlfriend, "You always make great surprise parties for everyone. And since it's Conner's, they're always the best."

"Thank you, La'gaan." She was surprised to hear him speak with no hint of sarcasm or jealousy in his voice.

"Don't mention it. Conner's a friend now." He was very genuine with his words. The former rebound guy didn't love her anymore, to his, her and Conner's benefit. But they were all in good terms.

"Guys! He should be coming here soon." Bart Allen announced.

"Positions!" Artemis ordered the others to hide in their respected areas.

"Hey Cass," Tim whispered to his girlfriend, "Remind me why we're celebrating Conner's birthday again?"

"In case you already forgot you goof, it was cut short because of Zod's intervention." She answered his question, irritated that her boyfriend had to ask a dumb question like that. Cassie thought at least he'd think about it first.

"Oh God, I'm so nervous." M'gann said, biting her fingernails.

"Please don't do that! That's so gross!" Barbara cowered away in disgust.

"Oh! Says the girl who almost bit off her fingers during her first date with Richard of all people!" The Martian retorted.

Dick rapidly blinked his eyes and moved his head to focus on his girlfriend, "Seriously?"

"Hey!" Gar shouted at them, ending their argument. But M'gann squinted her eyes, "Can we focus here!? My sister made all of this for Conner! So let's all just calm down and be quiet."

"That reminds," M'gann was steaming up, "You told Conner?"

Beast Boy suddenly stayed silent.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Gar had no other choice but to turn into a lizard and hide, not wanting to know what his adoptive sister was going to do to him. This only made M'gann groan in frustration.

"Eww, Gar!" Cassie squeaked, "Of all the things, a snake!?"

"Ssssssssorry."

"What was that about?" Kaldur inquired.

Gar's snake form slithered next to Kaldur, and became a parrot, resting on the Atlantean's shoulder, "*squawk… She fantasized about Conner for the past six months every night. *squawk…"

Everyone turned to look at M'gann, with smirks and grin.

"Damn." Mal and Karen said in unison.

Artemis grinned, "Wow M'gann. I didn't know you were that dirty."

The Martian once again never felt so embarrassed in her life. Her face was more red than it was green. She whispered in a dark voice, "I will kill you Gar."

Gar turned back into his human form, "Please don't."

"Oi! Why are we fighting about this man!" Jamie had enough, "This is Conner's birthday party, not a place to have arguments!"

They were all looking at him in shock, he had never sounded so irritated before.

"You heard him, team," Kaldur spoke up "Let's all just calm and wait for Conner."

"You guys don't have to wait for me." The entire group's blood ran cold, while M'gann's boiled up.

"Ho… how di… you get here!?" M'gann was stuttering bad, "We didn't hear the Zeta Tube come online!"

"I flew here." The boy of steel said simply, shrugging it off, "I saw you guys hiding. Figured you were all gonna surprise me?"

"Yeah. We were." Dick said disappointedly, taking off the party hat on his head.

"Sorry guys," Conner apologised sincerely, "Especially you M'gann." He walked over to give her a hug.

"You're an ass, Conner Kent." She mocked him teasingly, "But a Happy Birthday to you."

"I'll light up the cake!" Tim called first.

…

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Despite Conner ruining their surprise, they all still had a great time. Playing games and laughing at jokes. They even played spin the bottle, but once Conner had to kiss Richard, the game had to stop. M'gann laughed while Barbara blushed.

"Can't believe you kissed him." The female Martian laughed at Conner.

"Hearing you, I think you enjoyed seeing it." Superboy grinned.

"I did. But Barbara didn't." She pointed to where Batgirl was. She was angrily and forcefully kissing Dick in the mouth after what happened, claiming that he belonged to her and her only.

"She loves him. A lot. Can you blame her?" Conner shrugged.

"Yeah but… I love you Conner. And the thing is… I liked it."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was hilarious."

"Really?" He taunted her in a banterous way.

"Yes, really."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed Wendy Harris?" He crossed his arms in cute manner.

That remark hit her like a brick. Remembering her future journey with Doctor Fate, she shivered picturing Conner and Wendy in the bathtub, "Please don't bring her into this."

"Sorry, my bad."

…

 _ **Three hours later…**_

It was getting late so most of the team went home, . The only ones who stayed were Kaldur, Artemis, Dick and Barbara.

"Now that almost everyone is gone… any word in the news about what happened after the attack?" Aqualad asked the pair.

Dick drank a bottle of beer before replying, "Are we talking casualties or property damage?"

"Everything."

"Civilian casualties are…" The former Robin pulled out his phone to check, and he winced, "9,500 dead and counting."

Barbara held her boyfriend close to her after hearing the news. Artemis massaged her forehead and Kaldur just closed his eyes.

"Property damage?" Artemis requested.

"Hold on, let me check… uh… let's see… okay, it says here 'a total of $10 billion' on property damage.'"

"$10 billion! That much on property damage!?" Barbara's eyes sprang up.

"Apparently."

"Are you sure you're looking at a reliable source?" Artemis squinted her eyes, "I feel like you're looking at the Galaxy Broadcasting System's website."

"Oh come on Dick!" Barbara snapped and scolded him, "You know we can't trust GBS! They always make up numbers and rude remarks to make us look bad!"

"Jesus Christ!" He was scared of her sudden outburst and revealed to her what he was looking at on his phone, "It's just CNN, relax!"

"Okay." She sighed, drinking her own bottle of beer. She was partially drunk.

Dick cracked his neck a bit before taking the bottle out of Barbara's hands, "I think you've had enough of that Ms. Gordon."

"Hey! Give it back!" She whined like a baby, trying to reach for the bottle as Dick gave her a snicker, "Dick, that's mine!"

"You want it?"

"YES!" She was on her knees, pleading for the bottle.

"Okay," he said, giving her the bottle, but retracted, making her fall before she could reach for it. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt. "But first, let me bring you home and you can finish it there." He brought her up with one arm, helping her walk towards the Zeta Tube. Once they left, Artemis and Kaldur were the only ones who remained. It was an awkward silence for almost five minutes.

"So what happens to Faora and Nam?" Artemis broke the silence.

"Batman informed me that they must be updated on what has been going on for some time," Aqualad explained and listed the following, "Learn about the Earth and how it works, the different species discovered so far, and get to know us and the Justice League."

Artemis nodded in understanding while chuckling, "What did POTUS say?"

"After hearing of what the two did, he has granted them asylum here," Kaldur replied, smiling slightly, "I believe that they will fit in right away."

Artemis chuckled, "Same here."

…

 _ **Metropolis Outskirts (Mrs. Anderson's house)**_

 _ **March 23, 20:37 EST**_

"I… enjoyed that… more than… the last time we did this." Conner was panting, but he managed to speak. He was under the blankets of his bed, naked. A M'gann was lying down next to him, panting as well.

"...Me… too…" She was in pure shock and awe after their second time having sex. It was more electrifying and exciting for her.

They looked at each other and smiled together.

"I love you M'gann." He said very sincerely and he meant those three words.

M'gann's heart almost stopped. It skipped two beats. She was speechless, and felt like she was going to faint.

"C… Conner. I…"

"You don't have to say it. It's okay." He kept his smile. M'gann had butterflies in her stomach. His smile was making her crumble because it had been so long since because was Conner smiling at her this time. She loved it.

"No… I love you. I really do." She was sincere with her words as well. If she had to choose who she loved the most out of La'gaan and Conner again, she would most definitely choose the Kryptonian.

"I believe you." This sentence made M'gann's eyebrows furrow.

"Thank you," she sighed longfully, but noticed Conner's smile go away, "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply instantly, but he did soon enough, "I've been thinking about… the possible futures about you and me."

Her eyes widen slightly, "O...kay? What about them?"

"Do you…?" Conner tried to make up the words he was trying to utter out, "Could they still possibly happen?"

This time, M'gann couldn't speak. She was processing whether the visions Doctor Fate showed her before were actually real before she could answer Conner's question. Looking at back at the four possible outcomes, she was ready to answer, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"After I learnt of what my future selves did, I told myself I would never follow in their footsteps. Therefore, those possibilities are gone forever."

"So two possibilities are wiped out. What about the remaining "

"Everyone now knows about it."

"What? When?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Back at the Watchtower when you and your dad blacked out on their ship."

"But… wasn't this meant to be a secret between us?" He sat up straight in a split second, his eye contact still focused on M'gann who was still lying down, facing him as well.

"It was meant to be a secret," she replied. It was her turn to sit up next to him, "I'm sorry, it had to come out eventually."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… too soon."

"Would it make you feel any better that I actually didn't blurt it out?"

His eyes widened, "Then who did?"

"I told Artemis about it before you." She explained.

"And did they all start bombarding you with questions?" M'gann wasn't surprised that Conner ask her this before she could say anything. The Kryptonian was that smart.

"To which Doctor Fate called them all fools and stuff."

Conner nodded, "So… all negative possibilities gone?"

"Yup." The Martian said happily, lying back down.

"That's good to hear," he sighed with relief. He stared right at her. And he smiled brightly.

"Conner? What's with the smile?" She blushed, pulling up the blankets so he couldn't see her exposed breasts.

Without saying a word, he gently moved towards her and started kissing her softly. A small, muted gasp escaped M'gann's mouth as her eyes sprung high. She soon closed them and returned the kiss. Grasping his head, she plunged her tongue inside his mouth. They both moaned with pleasure, though M'gann gave out the loudest ones.

They broke away, panting slowly, saliva stretched on both their lips.

"Round two?" Conner offered, removing the blankets that covered them and getting on top of her.

She giggled seductively and licked her lips, "Yes please."

…

 _ **Chapter 18 DONE!**_

 _ **Last chance people! Let me know in the review section if you want an epilogue or not.**_

 _ **I want to say a huge thank you to the people who stuck around and read this story. I really appreciate it. :)**_

 _ **If you are wondering how my Christmas one-shot is going… it's not well. I'm barely near finished. :( But I'll finish it to the best of my abilities.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	21. Epilogue (Two Months Later)

_**Epilogue (Two Months Later)**_

 _ **I realised that this story couldn't end without an epilogue, obviously… but it's pretty long so I apologize for that.**_

 _ **Thanks to gamePsycho11 for the suggestion, but I made it a reality. :)**_

 _ **And to Christina, I'm really glad you love this story.**_

 _ **Also, I just want to put this out, I was listening to the soundtrack from Batman v Superman, 'The Red Capes are Coming.' It really fits into this chapter, but you'll have to figure out when it should pop up. A little game of mine. Guess the location kinda thing.**_

 _ **More from me at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Metropolis (LexCorp HQ)**_

 _ **May 19, 21:52 EST**_

"So… what brings you here?" Lex Luthor was looking out his office window. He was speaking to someone, who sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"I just… wanted to say… thank you." The person who was there couldn't utter his words out properly.

Luthor could only chuckle and turned to look at his visitor, "Conner, you don't have to thank me."

"I… actually kinda do." The boy of steel was serious.

"For the serum I gave to you those months ago?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome then." The evil businessman walked over to his desk. He pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort and two whiskey glasses from one of the cabinets, "Want some?"

Conner couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry, I don't drink."

"Oh please, you're already 23 years old and you can't drink? Be serious." Lex spoke in a calm, soothing voice as always.

"Fine… just one glass." He sighed and kindly accepted the offer.

"That's the spirit." Luthor smiled as he poured the whiskey on both the glasses and handed one of them to him, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Conner stood up to get it, but he didn't sit down as he realised they were both going to toast.

"To… finally not being a clone." Lex toasted. For some apparent reason, they both laughed at that. To Lex, it was understandable, but Conner… very unlikely. They awkwardly both drank. The Kryptonian cringed to the taste, he still wasn't used to alcohol.

"Man, that's strong!"

"It is Southern Comfort." The influential businessman pointed out.

"Right." Conner put down the glass and sat back down. Luthor did the same.

"So… how is your life?"

Superboy snorted, "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Listen. Tonight, I'm not 'Lex Luthor, the bad guy you have to stop'. I am simply, 'Lex Luthor, the businessman who trying to catch up with his son'."

Kon-El closed his eyes and sighed, "Sorry to say, but… I'm not your son… Anymore."

Luthor gave a, "Hmmmmm. So you admit to say I was your father."

"It was inevitable. But due to the serum. I'm fully Kryptonian, that means your DNA is out of the picture… for good."

Lex chuckled, "Let me ask you this. Who made the serum specifically for you?"

The only thing Conner could do was to just sigh in agreement.

"Who gave you the Shields that you used in missions before? Who… has made you a new suit?"

Conner's eyes widened upon hearing this, "New Suit?"

"Yes." Luthor pressed a button under his desk, the elevator in the very back of the room opened, "Follow me."

…

 _ **In the Elevator Shaft…**_

 _ **May 19, 21:56 EST**_

"Where are we going?" Conner's arms were crossed as the elevator shaft continued to go down.

"Somewhere that the Justice League or your Team doesn't know about."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you're still technically my son. We share things."

Conner wanted to retort, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Then he heard a 'ding' noise as the elevator doors opened, revealing a giant infrastructure. Pieces from the Scout Ship. A gasp escaped the boy of steel. There were also lots of stasis pods and people with lab coats examining the ship.

"How the hell did you get it all the here!?"

"Simple. Giant boom tubes." Lex Luthor said calmly, noticing Conner's raise of voice.

"And the Justice League doesn't know about this? How can they not see a giant ship just disappear into thin air!?"

"We used EMP devices to shut down their signals and cameras and lined the ship with lead."

Conner just stared at the evil genius, " _Damn, he's smart. EMP so the League's eyes are closed, and lead so dad and I can't see it."_

"What did you take?" Conner wanted to know more.

"Glad you asked. Walk with me… please." The pair walked into the interior of the now destroyed Scout Ship and Superboy noticed that the Genesis chamber was completely destroyed. He looked down in shame. It was his doing but he had to do it to stop Zod.

"We salvaged some of the remaining Kryptonian fetuses for breeding…"

"Stop right there Luthor. You're telling me… that you've been… _**BREEDING**_ Kryptonians!?" Conner was pissed off. He wanted to kill him right then and there, he still couldn't do it for some reason.

"Yes. To renew the Kryptonian population, so you, your other father, and the other two won't be alone on this earth." Lex explained honestly and referred to Faora and Nam-Ek. His words were extremely genuine, quite unusual for him.

"Since when were you so kind to us?" Conner retorted, finally, "For years, you've been obsessed with killing my dad. Now you want to be on equal terms with him?"

"It's because of you, Conner. You're the only reason that I don't want to kill Superman. Without his DNA, you wouldn't be here."

"Don't smooth talk me. I won't buy it."

"Alright then. Do you still want to learn more of what I've been doing?"

"Definitely." Conner said harshly, but soon calmed down, "What's with the pods?"

"For the breeding, we started last month."

Conner had very mixed feelings. He wanted to put an end to this . He remembered something, "And what about this… new suit?"

Lex smiled, "Over here."

…

 _ **22:05 EST**_

"What do you think?" Luthor looked on, smiling.

"It… looks nice." Superboy sighed. He hated to admit it, but the suit Luthor made for him looked perfect. It was made out of Kryptonian materials. The suit was mainly black with red lines all over and there no cape. ( **A/N: Similar to Superboy's New 52 outfit).** "No cape huh?"

"You want me to add a cape?"

"I didn't say that. It's better without it."

"Hmph," Lex snorted and put his hand on Conner's shoulder without taking any thought before doing it. Luckily, Superboy didn't relent or attack. Luthor wasn't trying to hostile, they both knew that, "I want you to have it."

Conner turned his head to look at the businessman, "I will have you know that I worked on a suit that took me months to make. I'll treasure that suit more than this one." He pointed at the suit Luthor made.

"I understand that, but just keep it. It's my birthday present to you. Even if it's kinda late."

"Birthday present?"

"Conner, were you not born on the 21st of March?"

Superboy laughed hysterically and brought up both his hands, making two peace signs and arching both the index and middle fingers, "I was 'born'."

"Of course you were 'born'."

The boy of steel just frowned and groaned, "Why do you put up with me?"

Luthor was about to answer until Conner stopped him, "Don't answer it. It's a rhetorical question."

"I was going to say the same thing." Lex chuckled.

" _Smartass."_ Kon insulted the genius in his head.

"Just take it, Conner." Besides Lex Luthor being a villain, pleading in an unperturbed voice was a major strong point for him.

"Fine." Superboy gave in and grabbed the suit, that was being hung in an opened tube, and folded it.

"Here." Luthor had already been holding a bag for him, with his company logo on the sides. Conner snatched it from his hand and stuffed the folded suit inside it.

"Now before I leave… is there anything else you want to speak to me about?" Conner asked impatiently.

"Yes."

"Make it quick."

"Did you notice something funny when Zod broadcasted himself throughout the world?"

"What's so funny about it?" Conner didn't understand, so his voice raised due to the lack of details given to him thus far.

"He only said two of his citizens."

"So?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He should have said… three of his citizens." Luthor turned around and walked towards a fully lighted hallway full of stasis pods.

"Three?" Conner analysed what Lex had just said, " _Three? What the hell did he mean by three?"_

"Come on son, it's not that hard. _Three_ ," Lex started counting with his fingers, as if Conner was still a toddler and needed to be taught numbers, "One; Superman. Two; You. Three… you should know who that is."

The businessman began wiggling his middle finger. That was when Superboy realized who that third person was meant to be. He suddenly turned angry and started to follow Luthor, "Where is he!?"

"Who?"

"Where is Match!?" Conner demanded to know where his 'half-brother' was.

"He's safe, in a stasis pod until we can return him back to normal." Luthor explained without hesitation.

"Bring me to him!" The anger flowed through Conner. He might have tried to free Match seven years ago and failed completely, but he still accepted him as a brother and would take simple steps to help him.

Luthor no longer had a smile on his face. He was now serious as well, "Follow me."

…

 _ **22:11 EST**_

Upon seeing him after so long, Conner was horrified as he oversaw him in his stasis pod. He was horrified because it wasn't the Match he fought seven years ago. He was different. had become disfigured; he had gotten paler, his left leg and the left side of his face had swollen, and his right arm had become oversized.

"What happened to him?" Conner walked over to his stasis pod and touched it.

"He's unstable. That is why you were created."

"Remind me again." Conner didn't want to say, but he wanted to remember his history.

"Match was created as part of Project Match by Cadmus, as a first attempt to clone a Kryptonian." Lex started from the very beginning.

"Because you wished for my dad to… 'meet his _**match**_." Conner knew that like it was in the back of his head.

"But the project was a failure. We realized that Kryptonian DNA proved too difficult to replicate, and that is why the imperfect sequence made Match uncontrollable. So we stored him deep inside Cadmus, and hoped that his presence was to be kept secret from both the public and the Justice League."

"Then what?"

"So we tried again, this time was more successful because we filled the gaps with human DNA."

"Your DNA." Superboy concluded.

"Precisely." Lex was impressed that Conner still knew some of it.

"Can you help him this time?" Superboy couldn't believe what he just said. He was literally asking for Luthor's help. Whatever Lex did, it would be for the Light, and Conner knew that very well.

"I'm afraid not. His DNA is corrupted and we can't fix it." Lex described the issue in a stressful tone of voice.

"Then he can have some of mine." Conner offered without thinking twice, "I don't care if this helps the Light or not! Just… do it!" Superboy didn't know what he was saying anymore. " _What the hell are you doing Conner!?"_

"Alright then. I'll have to take samples of your blood. So we need Kryptonite to inject you. Are you sure about this?" Lex asked in concern. Also quite unusual for him.

"Yes."

"By the way. You're not contributing to the Light at all." He said sincerely while he pressed a button, presumably calling someone for Kryptonite, "It's for your benefit."

"How so?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows.

"I believe that if there are more Kryptonians, you'd feel at home." Luthor said humorously.

Conner snorted but laughed anyway, "Funny."

…

 _ **22:30 EST**_

After the procedure, Conner looked back at the stasis pod of Match and spoke in his mind, " _I'll get you out of here. One day."_ He smiled to his 'older brother' and walked away.

"I feel that we have gotten along just fine, don't you think?" Lex said with his usual dark smile as he and the former Kryptonian genomorph walked into the elevator shaft. The doors closed as Luthor pressed the button that said 'Main Lobby' on top of it.

"Perhaps too much." Conner said sarcastically. Honestly, he did enjoy himself being there. Sure there were obvious on and offs, but overall, he didn't mind it. Even if he most likely befriended a bad guy. Lex Luthor out of all them. The elevator doors opened and showed the main lobby.

Conner walked out of the building, Luthor walking with him so they could say their goodbyes.

"Thank you." Conner reached out his hand to the businessman's. He was implying for a handshake, "For the gift and all."

"Don't mention it," Luthor gladly shook his former 'son's' hand, "Seriously, don't."

"I won't." Conner unexpectedly smiled, catching Luthor and himself off guard, "Well… goodbye then." He waved and started walking away.

"See you around." Luthor waved back before walking back into his building.

…

 _ **Metropolis (City Skyline)**_

 _ **May 19, 22:30 EST**_

Up in the city's skyline, Nightwing was on patrol in Metropolis for the first time. He'd usually been on patrol in either Gotham or Bludhaven, but tonight, he assigned himself in Metropolis because, truthfully, he just wanted to view the skyline itself for relaxation. He was enjoying himself until he came across the LexCorp HQ and on the bottom, noticed Conner and Luthor outside the building. " _What the hell?"_

Dick unclipped the binoculars that hang on his belt and zoomed in to see more detail. He widened his eyes once he saw Conner shake hands with Luthor. The worst part was, is that Conner reached out first. Not only feeling worried that Conner might be secretly working with the Light or just Luthor himself, he felt betrayed just by seeing it. What would the Team feel? What would M'gann feel?

As he saw Conner walk away, he noticed a bag with the LexCorp logo on it.

Dick squinted his eyes as he squeezed the binoculars in his hands, hearing a slight crack. He grimaced and glared deeply, "What the hell are you up to, Conner?"

…

 _ **And that's that!**_

 _ **Thank you once again for reading this story. Without a doubt, it's not over yet! There will be a sequel that is already in the works, but you'll have to wait for a while as I finish planning it. I'm also making another story which is not connected to this one at all. The main pairing for that story will be DickBabs.**_

 _ **Also, my very first one-shot was published two or three days ago, I recommend that you go read it. You don't have to though… just a suggestion. It's called 'Sick Martian's Christmas'. Thank you for your cooperation! :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night! An early Happy New Year greeting to all of you!**_


End file.
